Hate Can Turn to Love
by RavenR22
Summary: Alec vowed to hate humans ever since he woke up to the vampire world. The second thing he vowed to hate was the Cullens. So what will happen when his soul mate is sill human and Bella Swan's best friend? Can Alec accept Violet as his mate? Or will his hatred cause him to lose his mate and his one chance at finding love?
1. Chapter 1

Starts around the end of New Moon

**Chapter One: Violet**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was cooking dinner while Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth sat in my living room watching TV. Ever since I told the pack about Victoria; they've refused to leave me alone. Charlie has been working late, so Jacob and the others will stay with me until he gets home. I would sometimes like to be alone, but it's also nice to have friends to hang out with again.

Once dinner was done we all served up and ate in the living room while watching TV. I was sitting with Jacob on the couch after we did the dished when the front door opened.

"Bella!" A familiar voice echoed through the house, "guess who's back in the country!"

"No way!" I jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. My best friend Violet was standing there smiling brightly at me.

"Violet!" I shouted throwing my arms around her and she laughed hugging me back, "your hair is blue." I said touching her long hair.

"You like it?" she asked smiling.

"I love it, but I'll miss the balck." I replied.

Violet shrugged, "I needed a change."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," I said, "but what are you doing here?"

"Visiting," she replied, "I'm back in America for a week so I thought we could spend some time together." Violet is my age, but because she's really smart; she graduated early and instead of going to college, she left to travel the world. She's from a very wealthy family so that made it easier for her.

"Care to introduce your friend Bella?" Jacob asked walking over with the others.

"Sorry," I said, "this is Violet; she's been my best friend since sixth grade."

"Nice to meet you," Violet smiled.

"Likewise," Jacob said and we all heard Charlie pulling into the driveway, "we'll see you later Bella." Jacob said and I walked him out.

"Who's this Bella?" Charlie asked walking into the house.

"This is Violet." I said and he smiled.

"Oh yes," he said shaking Violet's hand, "Bella talks about you all the time; it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." She replied, "I'm sorry I came unwelcomed."

"It's no trouble," Charlie said, "will you be staying here?"

"I would love to if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not trouble at all," Charlie said, "we have an air matters that we can set up in Bella's room." It took us thirty minutes to set up the air matters and after that Violet and I stayed up and caught up.

"Stop moving." Violet said. Violet is an amazing artist and she was currently sketching me as I sat on my bed with her.

"Sorry," I smiled, "so where did you travel to?"

"England, Paris, Ireland, Scotland, France, Spain, and Brazil." She listed off, "Next week I'm going to travel to Greece and Italy. Then I'm thinking about moving to Paris. There's so much art there it's amazing."

"Fun," I replied then remembered something Edward told me, "what places are you going to visit in Italy."

Violet shrugged, "not sure yet." We sat in silence as Violet finished her sketch. When she was done; she closed her sketch book and turned towards me.

"So," Violet said looking at me, "spill, why are you so sad?"

"What?" I asked confused and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that Bella," she said, "you're not as happy as I remember." I sighed and told her about Edward and the Cullens; except for that vampire part.

Violet huffed, "what a jerk."

"I'm just trying to forget about them." I said

"Well that's not what you should do." She said

"Why?"

"Well you shouldn't forget someone had a huge impact on your life." She said, "even if the relationship ended badly."

"I never thought of it that way." I mumbled.

"That's why you have me," Violet smiled then walked over to her bed, "now I believe it's bed time."

* * *

For the first time in months, I slept without having nightmares. When I woke up the next morning, Violet wasn't in the room. I went downstairs to see Charlie sitting at the table reading a newspaper while Violet was cooking breakfast.

"Smells good," I said walking in, "do you need help Violet?"

"No," she replied, "you take a seat I can cook."

Violet cooked pancakes, bacon, and eggs for us. Charlie had to leave for work while I helped Violet clean the dishes.

"So what do you want to do today." Violet asked.

"I was going to go to Jacob's house." I said, "but we can do something else."

"No that sounds like fun." She smiled and we left in my truck.

"I can't help but fell like this truck is a death trap." Violet said looking extremely nervous in the passenger seat and I laughed.

"Jacob says that all the time." I laughed.

I pulled into Jacob's driveway and say him playing soccer with the pack. Like always, they had their shirts off. Violet, being the outgoing person she is, made our presence known.

"You boys are looking fine!" She shouted and they all stopped and looked at us.

"Would you like to join?" Seth asked smirking when we walked over to them.

"I prefer to watch." Violet replied.

"Sounds good." Jacob said and they continued their game while Violet and I sat on the patio. Violet told me about all the places she traveled to and all the people she met.

"Paris is absolute amazing." She said telling me about the artwork there. Violet spent her eighteenth birthday in Paris and she said it was a lot of fun. One thing I learned about Violet is that she's very true to herself. She does whatever she wants to and is the most outgoing person I've ever met.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" Seth asked as the pack walked up to us.

"We were busy talking," Violet admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Women." Seth said rolling his eyes and we laughed.

"Ready to go inside?" Jacob asked and we all nodded. I got up with Jacob's help and Violet followed. When she turned to walk up the step she lost her balance and fell taking me with her. We ended up in the one puddle of water in miles.

Did I mention that Violet was even more clumsy than me?

"It's ok everyone," Violet said laughing while helping me up, "gravity is still working."

It took me and Violet an hour to dry off from our fall. The rest of the day was spent watching TV and playing games while Violet sketched everyone.

The next day, Violet had to run to Seattle to get some things. I offered her my truck, buy she preferred to take a taxi. Charlie was out with other hunters trying to track down the wolves while the pack was out hunting Victoria.

I was currently sitting in Jacob's house bored to death. I flipped though TV channels, but nothing was really on. I sighed turning off the TV trying to think of something to do. The cliff diving that Jacob talked about came to mind and in the next minute I was driving there. I looked down at the ocean from the top of the cliff and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and jumped and within a few seconds I hit the water. When I tried to resurface the waves crashed on me and I couldn't breathe. As I stared to lose consciousness, I felt a pair of warm arms grab me; then everything went black.

"Breath Bella," a voice came as I started to regain consciousness. I coughed and opened my eyes to see Jacob looking relieved.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob asked clearly angry with me.

"I wasn't." I admitted coughing.

"Clearly," Jacob muttered, "come on I'll take you home. The rest of the pack is at the Clearwater's house."

"Why?" I asked, "what happened?"

"Harry had a heart attack," Jacob said looking upset, "he didn't make it. You're father is with them too."

"I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing what else to say. When we got to my house Jacob tensed in the driver's seat of my truck.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Vampire," he growled looking at my house and I panicked.

"Violet." I gasped

"She isn't here." Jacob said stopping me from leaving. I looked around and my eyes landed on a black car.

"That's Carlisle's car." I said opening the door quickly and running up to my house. Ignoring Jacob's protests. I opened the door and looked around the dark house. I jumped when a figure appeared next to me and I quickly turned on the lights to see Alice.

"Alice," I gasped hugging her extremely relived.

"Bella?" Alice asked sounding surprised, "would you mind telling me how you're still alive.'

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"I had a vision of you," she said, "you jumped off a cliff. Why would you do that? What about your parents?"

"I was cliff diving." I said quickly cutting her off, "it was a lot of fun."

"I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy." Alice said as we sat on the couch.

"You should meet Violet." I muttered while smiling at the thought.

"Someone called?" Violet said walking into the house with some art supplies, "who's this?" she asked looking at Alice.

"Alice Hale," I replied, "she lives with the Cullens."

"Oh," Violet said, "well it looks like you two were talking so I'll just head upstairs and put these away." With that Violet left and closed my room door to give me and Alice some privacy.

"Who was that?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Violet," I replied, "she's my best friend."

"You never mentioned her."

"You guys never asked." I replied shrugging.

"That's true," Alice said then grimaced, "Bella what is that god awful wet dog smell?"

"Oh that's probably Jacob." I replied, "he's kind of a werewolf."

Alice huffed, "Bella wolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself." Jacob said walking in and Alice quickly got to her feet. Jacob looked at me, "I had to make sure you and Violet were ok."

Alice and Jacob exchanged a few heated words before Alice had to step outside to calm down. The phone rang when Alice walked out and Jacob answered it.

"He's at a funeral." Jacob hiss to the person on the other line when I walked into the kitchen. Jacob growled and hung up the phone.

"Annoying blood sucker." He mumbled and Alice appeared in the room a second later.

"Bella," Alice said panicked, "Edward thinks you're dead; he's going to the Volturi to ask for death."

"What?" I gasped then looked at Jacob, "why didn't you let me talk to him?!"

"It doesn't matter now Bella," Alice said grabbing my arm, "we have to stop him."

"No she doesn't." Jacob growled standing in front of us.

"Yes I do. I can't just let him die." I said and pushed passed him. Jacob followed me and Alice out to her car still telling me not to go. As Alice was about to drive off, Violet ran up to the car.

"Bella?" She said panicked, "where are you going?!"

"I have to leave now." I said in a rush.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." I said and she glared at me. Before me or Alice could react, Violet got into the back seat of the car and insisted on coming with us.

"You're going to tell me everything now Bella." Violet said as we drove to Seattle. I sighed and explained everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I don't own twilight Meyer does. I only own Violet.

Sorry if this chapter isn't great I had to start off somewhere. Next chapter it will be some Bella's POV and some Alice's POV. Then it will be Alec's POV after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Volturi **

**(Bella's POV)**

"You jumped off a Cliff?!" was the first thing Violet said when I finished telling her everything.

"That's your first reaction?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course it is," she replied, "you could've killed yourself." I sighed as the plane took off. Count on Violet to focus on the less important details rather than the important ones.

"I'm assuming you didn't rent this car." I said as Alice drove at full speed in a yellow Porsche towards Volterra."

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto today." She replied.

"Not today."

"Well if we're stealing cars," Violet said from the back seat, "then why not steal a Ferrari or a Lamborghini."

"Violet!" I scolded and she shrugged.

"Well if you're going to steal something then steal the best." I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. As we got closer to the city Alice had another vision; apparently the Volturi turned Edward down so he was going to make a scene.

"He's at the clock tower," Alice said as I got out of the car, "hurry." Then I took off running as fast as I could.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

Violet and I watched Bella as she disappeared in the crowd and I quickly drove to a parking lot.

"Is she going to make it?" Violet asked looking at me as we quickly walked through the crowd.

"I can't see," I said, "my visions are based on decisions and Edward hasn't made his yet."

"She did it." I smiled when a vision came to me.

"Great." Violet said just as relieved as me.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"The girl comes with us." Felix said as Edward stepped in front of me.

"No," Edward hissed, "you can go to hell." The door to the church broken open and Alice walked in.

"Come on guys," she smiled, "it's a festival; you wouldn't want to make a scene."

"No we wouldn't." Felix said looking at her. Footsteps from down the hall caught our attention. A short blonde vampire looking about eighteen or nineteen walked up to us.

"Enough," she said, "Aro wants to know what's taking so long."

"Noting," Edward said relenting, "we were on our way." Felix rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. As we started walking away I realized something.

"Wait," I said looking at the door and felt all eyes on me. I looked at Alice, "where's Violet?" I asked and we both looked at the door. In that second someone wearing a red cloak rushed in and shut the door quickly. The person took the hood off to reveal Violet looking like she had just run from a mob.

"Apparently people here have never seen a white chick with blue hair." She said out of breath while taking off the cloak. Violet walked over to me and linked her arm in mine smiling like an idiot.

"Let's go." Jane hiss annoyed and we all followed quickly. Felix and Demetri looked at Violet curiously and Edward growled at them.

"Go ahead," Jane said coldly as the elevator doors opened. Felix and Demetri stood in the back while Jane was in front; leaven me, Violet, Alice, and Edward in the middle. The doors close and there was dead silence except for the elevator music.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Violet muttered and one of the guys behind us chuckled.

"Sister," a boy looking like Jane said as we entered the throne room, "they send you out to get one and you bring back two and a half." His eyes landed on Violet who was, of course, looking at the art work; "and you brought a snack." He continued smirking and Edward growled lowly.

"Well," the man I believed to be Aro said walking down from the chairs, "I wasn't aware that we would have two humans. I know of Bella, but who are you dear?" he asked looking at Violet.

"I was taught to learn a man's name first before giving him my name." Violet said and I felt Edward tense for a second.

"My apologizes," Aro smiled amused, "I'm Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He gusted to the men sitting behind him.

"I'm Violet," she smiled, "Bella's best friend."

Aro nodded then turned his attetion to me and Edward. When Aro couldn't read my mind he looked at Jane and all hell broke loose. Edward tried to attack Jane, but ended up on the floor in pain. When I tried to get to him, Alice restrained me. Violet also tried to help, but the boy that looked like Jane grabbed her arm. Eventually Jane stopped using her gift on Edward and directed it at me; nothing happened. When she tried to do the same to Violet; the result was nothing and I was relieved. I look over to Aro and noticed that Marcus was standing by him touching his hand; I figured out that Marcus was telling Aro something.

"No." Edward growled at Aro looking ready to attack again. There was dead silence until Violet broke it.

"You can let go of me now bat boy." Violet said looking at the vampire holding her who glared darkly at her.

"Alec," Aro said, "let her go." Alec hesitated for a moment the released Violet and walked back over to stand by Jane.

"Jane dear," Aro said looking at Jane, "can you take our guests to the lounge while I discuss things with my brother." Jane nodded and we followed her to a large waiting room. After telling us to stay where we were; Jane left us alone.

"Wow," Violet said walking over to a large painting, "this is amazing." As Violet examined the painting I turned to Edward.

"What's going on?" I whispered so Violet wouldn't hear.

"I would appear that your best friend is Alec's soul mate." Edward said lowly and I choked on absolutely nothing.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I watched as Jane left with the Cullens and humans. I could still feel the warmth of that girl's skin on my hand and it annoyed me. What pissed me off the most was when she called me 'bat boy.' I wanted to kill her right there, so now I'm calling dibs on her when they come back. Jane returned and stood next to me as Aro sat in his chair deep in thought.

"Well then," Aro finally said, "Marcus has informed me of something interesting."

"Tell us then." Caius hissed annoyed.

Aro sighed and looked at me. Why me?

"It would appear we've found Alec's soul mate." Aro said and I felt all eyes on me.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at Aro and Marcus.

"Violet," Marcus said, "she's your soul mate."

I froze in place, "she's a human." I said, "there's no way she's my mate."

"Do you doubt my gift?" Marcus asked looking at me.

_Yes, _"No." I muttered looking down. I looked at Jane and she held no emoting while she remained deep in thought.

"She also has a gift similar to Bella's." Caius stated sounding a little interested in the topic. Everyone remained silent as Aro thought. I was fuming and barley controlling my temper. There's no way I'm mated to a human; Jane's mate was a vampire when she met him, so why is this happening to me?!

"Jane," Aro finally said standing up, "go and fetch our guest. I know what we're going to do." Jane left and returned after a couple minutes with the Cullens and the humans.

"We've come to a decision." Aro said smiling.

"Absolutely not." Edward hiss and I growled at his attitude towards Aro. Aro gave me a stern look and I regained control of my temper.

"Now Edward," Aro said, "that's the deal. Violet will remain here until you change Bella. Once Bella is changed Violet can return to your family and Carlisle can change her." Edward glared at Aro and I did the same. He's going to set me up with a human!

"That sound fair." The girl said and Edward looked at her.

"No," Edward said, "you don't have to do this."

"Actually," she replied, "I was coming to Italy next week so I might as well stay, but on one condition." She looked at Aro who tilted his head.

"My plan was to travel around Italy," she said, "if I can still do that every now and then; then we have a deal."

Aro nodded smiling, "I can allow that."

"She will not stay here." Edward hissed and I rolled my eyes.

_ 'Why not?'_ I thought knowing he could hear me, _'she'd make an excellent snack.' _

Edward snapped his head towards me and glared while I smirked at him.

"I'm afraid you can't do anything Edward," Aro said, "it's been decided. Now, Demetri will show you out." The two humans hugged before the Cullens left with their human. I continued to glare at the human annoyed that she would be staying here. Jane showed her back to the waiting room and she stayed there while we had dinner. After dinner, Aro asked me to join him in his office and I slowly followed with Jane right next to me. Jane waited outside Aro's office while I followed him in closing the door.

"Alec," Aro said facing me and leaning back on my desk, "Since Violet is your mate I'm going to appoint you to be her personal guard during her stay. She will be staying with you in your room and I don't want you leaving her alone without permission."

"But master-" I started to protest but Aro cut me off.

"No buts Alec," he said, "Violet will be turned one day and when she is I want here to be here with you not with the Cullens."

"She's a human though." I protested with a growl.

Aro sighed in frustration, "she won't be human for much longer. Now you will do as I say and protect her; you will also treat her like she's the most precious thing in this world. Do not mess this up."

"What's going on?" Jane asked when I exited Aro's office.

"I have to babysit the human." I muttered walking towards the lounge.

"Yes," Jane said, "but Marcus says she's your mate."

"You too sister?" I asked stopping to look at her, "I thought we vowed to hate humans; not love them like the damn Cullens."

Jane shrugged, "a mate is an exception."

"Why are you agreeing with Aro?" I asked

"Because I have a mate now and it's about time you found yours." She said glaring at me, "I've wanted you to find your mate for years so don't you dare mess this up." With a very stern look, Jane walked off in the direction of her room. I mumbled the whole way down to the lounge.

I reached the room the human was in and looked around for her. She was looking at a painting by one of the large windows and I quietly walked up to her.

"How long are you going to look at that painting?" I asked her annoyed and she jumped startled. Her heart pounded in her chest and I smirked as she tried to calm it.

"Are you trying to kill me." She asked after a minute.

"Yes," I replied crossing my arms, "now come on I don't have all day." I turned and started walking away, but stopped when I didn't hear her following me.

"That means follow me." I said glaring at her and she crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere until you start asking nicer." She said.

"Then you'll be standing there for a long time human." I replied

"I have a name."

"And I don't care human." I replied darkly, "now you can either follow me or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

She shrugged, "I usually don't mind being carried by hot guy, but in this case I'll make an exception."

"Aw, so the human thinks I'm hot." I said smirking and she walked up to me so we were toe to toe. The girl was a few inched shorten than me so she had to look up to make eye contact. She smiled and leaned closer to me; I froze in place hating how my body reacted to her close proximity.

"I said hot guys," she said, "not boys." With that she walked passed me tossing her blue hair behind her shoulder.

_ 'How dare she call me a boy!'_ I thought infuriated. I turned and quickly pinned her to a wall.

"Take it back," I hissed looking into her blue eyes.

"Take back what?" she asked, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true." I growled lowly at her.

"Alec," Aro's voice came from next to me and I quickly released her.

"Violet," Aro smiled looking at the girl, "is there anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable?"

"I'm going to need new cloths," she said smiling, "if someone is willing to take me shopping."

"Of course," Aro nodded, "Alec can take you tomorrow."

"Why him?" she asked looking me over.

"Alec is one of my best guards," Aro replied, "he has very good control and is at the top of the elite guard with his sister."

"In the few minutes I've known him; he's acted like a child." Violet replied and I glared at her.

"Well I'm afraid you're stuck with him." Aro replied, "now you must be tired so I'll let you go." I walked down the hall towards my room and this time she followed. After we entered my room I closed the door and she walked over to the bed while I sat on the couch.

"You can leave now." She said looking at me

"Why should I?" I asked, "this is my room."

"I am not staying in your room." She said crossing her arms and I shrugged.

"There's a bench in the hall." I said smirking at her.

"I don't have pajamas yet." She said ignoring my last statement.

I raised my eyebrows, "your point?"

"I'm not going to sleep in these cloths." She said.

"Then take them off." I shrugged.

"Hell will freeze over before you get to see a girl naked." She said.

"Well that must make Hell colder than the Arctic." I replied with another smirk.

"Oh," she raised her eyebrows, "and just how much did you have to pay those unfortunate girls?" I narrowed my eyes and appeared in front of her wrapping an arm around her waist. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Nothing," I said darkly, "but they did make an excellent snack when I was done with them." Her heard beat faster and I pulled away smirking.

"While I enjoy listening about your desperation," she said quickly recovering, "I would prefer to get some pajamas." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You'll be waiting for a long time then." I said.

"How about I tell Aro that you're not being very nice." She smirked. I growled and stomped into my closed. I threw my black buttoned up shirt at her.

"Don't I get some privacy?" she asked and I shrugged turning my back on her. When I heard her get under the covers; I returned to the couch and pulled out a book. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep and a soft knock came at my door. Marcus walked in a second later.

"How's it going?" he asked softly sitting across from me.

"She's noting like me," I said, "I don't see how we're soul mates."

Marcus thought for a moment, "well maybe she's more like you than you realize. Just take the time and get to know her." I huffed and watched him leave.

_ 'The old man is losing it,'_ I thought, _'there's no way I'm mated with a human.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

In this story, Marcus's mate is still alive.

What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**(Alec's POV)**

"Wake up," I said annoyed while shaking the sleeping human. She mumbled and moved away from me.

"Five more minutes." She muttered.

"Get up," I hissed, "I'm supposed to take you shopping remember?" She rolled over and opened her eyes; looking at the clock.

"It's eight in the morning," she complained throwing the sheets over her head, "come back later." I growled and ripped the sheets off her then froze in place. She had unbuttoned my shirt during the night, so her bra and underwear was full visible. She jumped and screamed.

"What the hell Alec!" she yelled picking up a pillow to cover herself. I couldn't move; I just stood there staring like an idiot. My room door burst open and Aro, Marcus, Jane, Felix, and Demetri came running in.

"What happened?" Aro asked and everyone looked at the girl who was bright red by now.

"Oh my got get out!" she yelled picking up another pillow and threw it at me.

"Alec!" Aro scolded probably thinking the worst.

"I-I was just trying to wake her up." I said quickly still looking at her.

"Quit staring and get out you pervert!" she said throwing another pillow at me, but this time I dodged it.

"Come on boy," Aro said as the other left, "give Violet some privacy." I left quickly and Aro shut the door to my room then walked away.

"What were you thinking Alec?" Jane asked coming up to me.

"I gave her my shirt to sleep in last night," I huffed, "I didn't know she'd unbutton it."

Jane rolled her eyes and stomped off, "you're an idiot."

* * *

There was dead silence as I drove with the human to the mall. After a while I cleared my throat and spoke.

"So," I said, "why the blue butterfly tattoo?" I asked remembering the tattoo I saw on her lower stomach.

"Why do you care?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't; I was just wondering."

"Well it's none of your business what my tattoos mean." She said.

"You have more than one?" I asked looked at her.

"I have six total." She said.

"Where are the other five?"

She sighed, "I have a butterfly on my stomach, a butterfly on my lower back, a quote on my inner right arm, a quote on my outer left arm, and a quote on my upper back." I looked over to see if I could see her tattoos, but I didn't see anything. She noticed my stares and continued speaking.

"The tattoos on my arms are covered with makeup." She said and I looked away.

The girl shopped as slowly as possible just to annoy me. She took her time trying on cloths and looking at stores. I was sitting at a table in the food court while she went to get lunch. I looked over and saw her talking to some guys standing behind her in line. She was laughing and smiling brightly clearly enjoying her conversation with them. I growled at myself when I felt a wave of jealousy.

"That table will catch on fire if you continue to stare at it." The girl said walking up to the table with her lunch.

"I'd rather be set on fire than be here." I muttered.

"Careful what you wish for," she said, "being set on fire hurts more than you can imagine." I looked up at her as she ate her salad.

"and how do you know?" I asked and she shrugged. Instead of answering me, she continued to eat her lunch. The last store we went to was a cosmetic and hair store. She bought a ton of makeup and different hair colors.

"Do you really need all that makeup?" I huffed.

"Yes," she replied, "something needs to cover up your wrinkles."

"I don't have wrinkles." I hissed.

"You will if you keep scowling like that." She replied and walked away to purchase her things.

While I put her bags in the trunk, she sat in the front seat texting.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked as I started the car.

"What makes you think I'm taking you to dinner?" I said driving out of the parking lot.

"Because it's dinner time and Aro said you had to feed me when I'm hungry." She replied and I muttered under my breath. She chose a bar to eat at knowing that it would annoy me. The smell of alcohol filled the air and the music blasted as humans danced on the dance floor.

After the girl ordered her food she got up and went to dance. Eventually she started dancing with different guys and some girls. I glared at her as she danced and flirted with the men she was with. When she came back to the table her food had just arrived.

"You clearly don't know how to have fun." She said looking at me.

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are completely different."

When she finished eating she got up to go dance again, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. Without saying anything I pulled her out of the bar and to the car.

"What your problem?" she asked as I drove back to the castle.

"You." I replied coldly

"What did I do?"

"Exist." I hissed ending the conversation.

* * *

When we walked into the castle, Aro was waiting for us.

"Welcome back," he smiled, "did you have a good time?"

"I did," the girl replied, "but rain man over here ruined it." With that she smiled at Aro and walked back to my room. Aro didn't say anything, he just gave me a stern and disappointed look then left. When I reached my room, the human was sitting on my bed already in her pajamas.

"Do you ever stop texting." I hissed at her while she looked at her phone.

"Not when I'm with you." She replied not looking up from her phone.

"Just go to bed." I growled sitting on my couch with a book.

"Last time I checked you weren't my father."

"Well you're in my room," I replied, "so you do as I say."

"Bite me." She muttered and I smirked. I appeared next to her sitting on the edge of the bed right next to her.

"I would love to." I said moving closer to her.

"That wasn't an invitation." She replied moving away.

"It sounded like one to me."

"I will scream bloody murder if you come closer to me." She threatened and I smiled darkly.

"Please do," I replied, "I enjoy hearing my meals scream." She glared at me then smiled.

"So tell me," she said leaning into me and I narrowed my eyes at her, "have you ever kissed your meal before killing her?" I froze as she lightly pressed her lips to mine. Fireworks erupted through me as our lips touched. I placed a hand on her neck and she placed her hand on my chest. I closed my eyes pressing my lips closer to hers. Suddenly she pushed on my chest and I fell off the bed not having time to react. When I stood up she was already under the covers with her eyes closed. I got back on the bed and hovered over her leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Two can play at that game Violet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time with Demetri**

**(Alec's POV) **

I stormed down the hall following the human's scent. This was the twentieth time this week she had disappeared on me. Aro was aware of this and asked me a minute ago to meet him in the throne room. Eventually I found her in the garden drawing in that stupid sketch book like always.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hissed walking up to her and she closed her sketch book.

"Says the person who has a constant frown." She said looking at me.

"Aro wants to see us now." I said ignoring her last statement. We walked to the throne room in dead silence like always.

"Hello Violet." Aro smiled as we walked into the throne room. She greeted him and he kissed her on the forehead. In these past few weeks the ancients have really grown to like the human; Especially Aro. Apparently she 'brings so much life to the castle.' At least that's what Aro says; I still think she's an annoyance.

"Now," Aro said, "I've noticed you two have a hard time staying with each other even though I've asked you to keep each other in sight at all times." He said looking at us then continued, "I have a solution to that so I want you to close your eyes." I looked at him like he was insane but did as her asked. When I felt something touch my wrist and heard a clicking sound; I snapped my eyes opened. I looked down at my wrist and realized that Aro had placed a cuff on my wrist and on the human's. The cuffs were connected by five inches of chains and they were made of a special metal that vampires can't break.

"What is this?" the human asked looking at Aro who sighed.

"A way to keep you two together." He replied.

"What about when I need to shower and use the bathroom." She said sounding annoyed.

"Jane has the key," Aro said, "and when you need her to she will unlock you. However, that's only when you need private moments."

"What about when I go to bed?" she asked

"Alec's bed is big enough to fit three people," Aro said shrugging, "you'll be fine."

"Master," I finally said, "this is absolutely unnecessary."

"No Alec, I believe it's completely necessary. Now you two are dismissed." He said waiving us off and we left.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered as we walked down the hall. Well I walked, the human had to jog.

"Slow down." She said breathless. I stopped dead and glared at her.

"This is your fault." I hissed at her.

"No," she said, "this is your fault. If you weren't always so rude I wouldn't be desperate to get away from you." She tried to walk away, but didn't get far thanks to the hand cuffs.

"What's your problem?" she asked

"You are." I hissed.

"Whatever," she said, "let's just go to bed."

I smirked, "and here I thought you didn't want to 'sleep' with me."

"I don't," she said rolling her eyes, "and I never will."

"Now that's something we can agree on." I muttered.

* * *

"I can't keep walking like this." The human said after our second week of being cuffed together.

"Deal with it." I muttered not slowing down as she ran next to me.

"I need to rest." She said breathlessly. I glanced at her and barely caught her when she tripped and fell. During my time with the girl, I learned that she's the most uncoordinated human alive. In the past month she's managed to run into walls at least fifty times. She's fallen down stairs and used me to stop her fall. The girl will even lose her balance when she just standing in one place. If I had a dollar for every time she's randomly fallen over, I'd be a billionaire.

"Aro needs to see me," I said helping her stand up, "I will not be late because you can't walk."

"Then why don't you carr-" I cut her off by picking her up and running down the hall to the throne room. When I set her down she stumbled a little then glared at me and I smirked at her.

* * *

**(Aro's POV)**

I paced back and forth in front of my brother waiting for Alec and Violet.

"He's losing her brother," Marcus said softly, "the mating bond is still there and very strong, but there's no love."

"Aro," Caius said, "I enjoy having her here. She's an amazing artist and I like painting with her in my studio."

"What are you saying brother?" I asked looking at him

"That if she continues to stay with Alec, she will leave the moment she can."

"Maybe we should give them a break from each other," Marcus said, "it could do them good. Alec may realize just how important she is."

"Very well," I said, "I need Alec to go on a mission anyways."

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

Alec, Jane, Felix, and Afton had to go to South America for a couple weeks to observe a coven that was causing problems. During this time I was assigned to be Violets guard. It's only been and week and she's really growing on me. I took her to Venice so she could get out of the castle.

"Can we go there?" Violet asked pointing to an Italian version of Dave and Busters.

"Sure." I said pulling into the lot, "you need to eat anyways."

"I want to play in the Arcade when I finish eating," Violet said as we sat at the table, "if that's ok."

"That's fine." I said smiling at her. During dinner she told me about her time traveling and all the art work she's sold over the years.

"I wish you were originally assigned to be my guard." She eventually said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're just so much more fun and nicer than Alec." She continued.

"Had I known you were so much fun; I would've asked to be your guard." I replied.

"Did Alec ask?"

I shook my head, "no, he was forced."

For the next several hours we played in the arcade. Violet had begged me to help her win tickets and eventually I relented. In return for me helping her, she promised to give me one of her paintings. By the end of the evening we had won seven hundred thousand tickets. Violet got a large black teddy bear and two volcano lamps. As I drove back to the castle, Violet fell asleep and I had to carry her to my room.

After I tucked her in bed, I watched her sleep for awhile. Since Alec was refusing to accept her as his mate, I might just take her as mine. I could see myself spending forever with her because she was so much fun and energetic. Since Alec says he doesn't care for her then me being with her wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"I love having vampires as models." Violet said as we said in the garden while she sketched me.

"Glad I could be a model for you." I said turning to her as she closed her sketch pad and smiled.

"I'm going to miss having you as my guard." She said frowning a little.

"We can still hang out whenever you want to." I replied and she smiled.

"Can we continue our dance lessons?" she asked standing up and I followed. I've been teaching her how to waltz the past few days.

"Of course." I replied turning on music.

For the next hour we danced as the sun started to go down. Violet spun into my arms and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're an amazing teacher Demetri." She smiled up at me as we stopped.

"Your eyes are very blue," I said, "they're very beautiful." She smiled and I slowly leaned into her. When she closed her eyes, I pursed my lips to hers. When she didn't pull away, I deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a moment to breath and I pushed her against a wall. I moved my hands to her waist and kissed her again. When she parted her lips, I explored her mouth with my tong.

After a while I broke the kiss so she could breath and moved my mouth to her neck. I playfully nibbled up and down her neck and she giggled. When I started moving my hand from her waist to her breast, a growl echoed through the garden. In a split second I was pushed away from Violet. Alec was standing between me and Violet growling lowly. His eyes were pitch black and he was crouch in a fighting stance in front of Violet.

"Just what the hell are you doing Demetri?!" he hissed glaring at me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Uh Oh...Alec's mad.

What do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Time with the Ancients **

**(Alec's POV)**

"Thank you for your report Alec," Aro said after I gave him my hand. I had just returned from South America with Jane and the others. I was hoping that something would happen while we were down there so I didn't have to return to babysitting the human.

"Now Alec," Aro continued, "Violet is with Demetri so go and get her; she's your responsibility again."

"Why can't she be Demetri's responsibility?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I said so." He replied, "now off you go."

I left mumbling under my breath. I followed Demetri's and the human's sent to the garden. When I reached the garden I saw Demetri kissing the human. I froze in place and my hands clenched into fists without my permission. When the girl pulled away for a minute to breath, Demetri pushed her against a wall and kissed her again. When Demetri moved to her neck and started nibbling and kissing her neck; I felt a low growl forming deep in my chest. When he moved his hand moved towards her breast my growl came out and I ran towards them. I pushed Demetri away from the human and crouched in front of her while growling lowly.

"Just what the hell are you doing Demetri?!" I hissed glaring at him.

"Alec!" I felt a warm hand on my arm, "what are you doing?" the girl asked annoyed. My growl increased and Demetri reacted by matching my crouch.

"Get away from him Violet." Demetri said and I felt her hand disappear which annoyed me for some reason.

"Why the hell were you kissing her?!" I hissed glaring at him.

"Because I wanted to," he replied, "I like her." I growled loudly and lunged for him. I ignored the girl when she yelled at us to stop fighting. After a few rounds of attacking him and being thrown off him; I prepared to use my gift just to rip off his arms.

"What's going on here?!" Caius's voice echoed through the garden and I snapped out of my anger outburst.

"Alec attacked Demetri." The human said running over to Demetri and helped him to his feet. I glared at him when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Aro and Marcus appeared behind Caius and Aro took my hand. Aro looked between me, Demetri, and the Human then sighed.

"I think it's time Violet had a room to herself," he said, "we'll give her and empty room in the hall with the rest of the elite guards. That hall will be closed off to all other guard members." Aro turned to Violet, "Demetri and Alec will be your personal guards so if you need anything or want to go somewhere; go to one of them."

"It would be nice to have my own room." She said brushing grass out of Demetri's hair and I glared at him.

"Why don't you go get your things packed and moved then," Aro said, "Alec will help you." She sighed but didn't argue and followed me to my walked back to my room in silence. I watched at the girl gathered her things and within ten minutes; she was settled into her new room. I was about to walk out of her room when she spoke.

"Mind explaining why you attacked Demetri?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No," I replied flatly and left slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**(Aro's POV)**

"I've never had enough patience to play chess." Violet said as we sat at the chess table in my office.

"It's a good way to challenge your brain," I said, "it gets you thinking."

"That sounds like a lot of work." She replied and I laughed. After about two hours, we played eight games of chess. Violet won seven of those eight games.

"For someone who doesn't like chess," I said leaning back in my chair, "you sure are good at it."

"Thank you," she smiled then yawned.

"I'll let you go to bed," I said standing up, "I'm sure you had a long day." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek before leaving to her room. After she was gone I walked to Marcus's room. When I knocked on his room door, my sister answered.

"Hello Aro," Didyme said smiling, "what brings you here?"

"I'd like to speak with Marcus," I replied, "if that's ok with you."

"It's fine," she smiled, "I was on my way to see Sulpicia anyways." With that she left with her two personal guards and I walked into the room closing the door. I sat down at a chair while Marcus sat across from me.

"I'd usually ask why you're here," he said, "but I believe I have a pretty good idea."

"Brother," I sighed, "I want nothing more than to see Alec be happy, but he's being impossible."

"He's still denying the fact that Violet is his mate." Marcus stated. We sat in silence for a while deep in thought.

"Demetri will win her over Aro," Marcus finally said, "and if he does, Alec will lose his mate and his one chance at happiness."

"Caius doesn't want her to leave." I said thinking about how attached he is to Violet.

"Which is unusual for him," Marcus smiled, "he's not much of a people person."

"It would appear we have a problem then." I said, "if we want Violet to stay we can let Demetri have her. However, that would mean Alec will lose his chance at happiness." Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Let me talk to him brother," he said, "Alec should have one more chance. Like I said before; their mating bond is very strong, it just needs love." I nodded and left to go spend time with my wife.

If vampires could get headache, I would have a migraine by now.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

The next day I was sitting in my room reading. The human's scent still lingered in my room and I hated it, but what bothered me the most was that I couldn't place what she smelled like. It was some kind of flower, but I couldn't place it.

"Alec," Jane's voice came from my room door, "Marcus wants to see you in his study right now."

"Fine," I replied annoyed. When I walked by the human's room I heard her laughing and talking with Demetri. My hands clenched into fists again and I bit my tong to hold back a growl. Before I entered Marcus's office, I took a minute to calm down.

"Come in Alec." Marcus said and I entered and sat down across from him at his desk.

"Did you need something Master?" I asked.

"Aro and I decided to be honest with you and give you another chance." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alec you're losing her," he said with a sigh, "your mating bond is still very strong, but there's no love."

"Because I don't love her," I said crossing my arms.

"You're going to lose her to Demetri boy," he said, "and if you do then you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

"She's the one who's making me miserable now." I replied and he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that really true Alec?" he asked.

_Not really, _"Yes." I replied.

"It's your choice Alec," he said, "but if you lose her she'll be gone for forever." With that he dismissed me and I left. I stormed down the hall back to my room. I don't care about that human. If Demetri wants her, he can have her.

* * *

**(Caius's POV)**

"How's this?" Violet asked showing me a painting while we were in my studio. It was a painting of me and my brothers.

"You truly do have a gift." I said and she smiled brightly.

"I've painted and sketched every member of the elite guard," she said proudly then sighed, "well every member except for Alec. H won't let me draw him."

"It takes a lot for Alec to open up to people." I said and she started a new painting.

"I bet." She replied and I sighed.

"Alec is a different character," I said, "I remember how much trouble he would cause when he was a newborn."

"I don't see him causing trouble." She said, "he's always so serious."

"Well he did cause a lot of trouble for me and my brothers." I replied, "Aro had to constantly send him to the dungeons because he would always attack guard members."

"I can see that." She mumbled and I sighed. If she leaves because of Alec; I'll keep him in the dungeons for the rest of his life.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I heard Violet giggling down the hall near my room door. I stormed over and opened my door beyond annoyed.

"Stop it Demetri," she laughed, "I'm ticklish."

"Will you two go somewhere else!" I growled opening my door, looking at them. Demetri was tickling Violet while nibbling her neck. They both stopped and looked at me when I yelled at them.

"Come on Alec," Demetri smiled, "lighten up." I growled and crossed my arms.

"Violet needs to have some fun before I leave on my mission." He continued, "she's going to be stuck with you for a whole week and she might die of boredom."

"Well go have fun somewhere else." I hissed and Demetri smirked then looked at Violet.

"How about we go to my room," he said and I froze. When they turned and walked to his room I ran up and grabbed the girl's arm while Demetri had his arm around her waist.

"Absolutely not!" I hissed glaring at Demetri who smirked.

"Ok," the girl said stepping away from us, "I don't know what your problem is Alec, but I think I'm going to go see Heidi now." I watched as she kissed Demetri then left in the direction of Heidi's room. When she was gone I turned back to Demetri and glared.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You flirting and kissing that human."

"I believe I'm flirting and kissing her because she likes it." He replied with a smile.

"Well stop it." I hissed

"Why should I?" he asked, "I like her."

"Because she's mine!" I replied without thinking and he smirked at me.

"You won't even call her by her full name Alec," he said walking away, "what makes you think she'd want to be yours." I glared at him as he walked away.

* * *

**(Aro's POV)**

"I was sitting in the throne room with my brothers while we discussed the issues of nomads in Greece when Alec burst through the doors.

"She's nothing like me," he said and we looked at him, "how can that human be my mate when she's nothing like me?" I was about to speak, but he continued.

"And why are you allowing Demetri to be with her when she's supposed to be mine?" I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Marcus who looked amused. It was Caius who spoke up.

"We're allowing Demetri to be her because he wants to be," he said, "we want Violet to stay here and you're going to drive her away because of your hatred. At least Demetri will be her reason to stay." Alec pursed his lips together.

"Alec is there a reason why you interrupted us?" I asked and he shifted.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said lowering his head, "I'll leave."

"You're already here so out with it boy." Marcus said and Alec hesitated.

"We don't have all day Alec." I said leaning back in my chair, "speak now."

"How am I supposed to accept her as my mate when I despise humans?" He asked

"Don't think of her as a human." Marcus replied

"What should I think of her as?"

"Violet," I replied, "your mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Storm**

**(Alec's POV)**

I was sitting in my room when the human walked in.

"I'm bored Alec." She complained

"Too bad." I muttered not looking up from my book.

"Can't you take me to the Arcade like Demetri did?" she asked.

"No." I replied and she sighed

"I'll take you." I looked up to see Jane standing in my doorway smiling

"Girl time." Violet smiled and walked out with Jane.

_'What is Jane up to now?'_ I thought. I sighed and quickly followed them to the car.

* * *

"So much for girl time." The girl muttered form the back seat of my Lamborghini while I drove.

"Don't worry Violet," Jane said turning in her seat to look at the human, "we can ditch Alec." I glared at Jane who smirked at me.

"That sounds like a good idea." Violet smiled and Jane laughed.

"I am your ride back to the castle," I said, "I hope you know that."

"You're the one who randomly changed their mind and insisted on driving." The girl muttered.

"Only because I don't trust you two being alone together." I said

"Afraid Jane will ruin your deadly reputation?" the human teased and I growled.

"Alec is kind of an idiot sometimes." Jane replied smiling and I glared at her.

"All men are idiots." The girl said and they both laughed.

"Violet sure knows how to have fun." Jane said as we watched her play a dancing game with several humans. She had been there for twenty minutes now playing with different people. The majority of people who danced with her were men and that annoyed me.

"Come on Jane," she said walking up to us, "let's go win some tickets." For the next several hours, Jane and the girl played games while I was stuck holding their tickets. I had to bite back growls as several boys flirted with the girl and helped her win tickets.

"Alec and I will go cash in the tickets while you go get something to eat." Jane said and the girl nodded then walked to the restaurant stopping to talk to several men on her way.

"Ok brother," Jane said walking into the ticket shop, "you're going to get Violet something."

"No I'm not." I replied

"Yes. You. Are." She hissed, "I'm going out of my way to help you win Violet over so stop acting like a child." My response was a mumble.

"What took you so long?" the girl asked as we walked to the booth she sat in. Jane forced me to sit by the girl while she sat across from us.

"We were in the ticket shop." Jane replied, "Alec got you something."

"He did?" she asked surprised

"Yup," Jane smiled handing her the bag and she pulled out the large art kit.

"Wow, thank you Alec." She smiled

"Whatever," I mumbled and Jane gave me her famous death glare.

* * *

"Violet?" A male voice said as we exited the arcade. We looked over to see a tall man in his early twenties walking towards us. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god!" the girl yelled running over to the man hugging him, "Eric!" the guy laughed and spun her around.

"It's been forever Violet." He said smiling as they broke apart, "how are you?"

"Wonderful," she said, "and you?"

"Doing good," he smiled, "so are you done traveling the world?" he asked.

"I'm staying here in Italy for a while," she replied, "but I'm planning on moving to Paris soon."

"What will you do there?"

" duh, Art!" she smiled, "I want to be one of the artists that draw for tourist."

"Did you buy that studio yet?"

"No, but I saw a perfect house where I could live upstairs and have a store and studio down stairs." She smiled brightly.

"I'll be your first customer." He smiled and she laughed.

"I expected you to be." They continued to talk about peopled I assumed they both knew. Apparently this guy was here on a business trip and was hanging out with friends tonight.

"Don't be a stranger Violet," he said as they hugged saying goodbye, "call every now and then."

"I will." She responded waving by as we walked off.

"Who was he?" Jane asked as we got into the car.

"Eric?" she asked, "he's a really good friend that I met in England."

"You're just friends?" Jane asked looking at Violet.

"Yes," Violet laughed, "Eric is married and his wife is amazing. She's a lot of fun to be with too."

"Cool." Jane said ending the conversation and I loosened my grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

That night I sat in my room looking out the window. A huge thunder storm was hovering over Volterra and putting on a wonderful lightning show. Lightning shot through the sky and was followed by thunder. It was around midnight when my room door opened then closed.

"Alec." I looked over and saw the human leaning her back against my closed room door.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed. She nibbled her bottom lip and looked at her bare feet. I noticed that she was wearing black shorts and a dark purple tang top. The tattoos she told me about were visible, but I couldn't read them from where I stood.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"You have a room." I replied looking back out the window. Another crack sounded over the castle and the girl's heard beat faster.

"Afraid of a little thunder?" I teased looking back at her. She was still looking at her feed and her hair cover her face. However, I still saw her tears fall down her cheeks. I got up and appeared in front of her.

"What wrong?" I asked touching her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I just don't like storms." She replied. Another crack of thunder sounder though the sky and she jumped. She was trembling but not from being cold; she was terrified. Because of that stupid mating bond; I didn't like seeing her like that. I picked her up bridal style and sat back down in my chair with her in my lap. She curled up to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I was able to see her arm tattoos this time.

"Why don't you like storms?" I asked but she didn't answer. After a while I believed she wouldn't answer.

"My mom died during a storm." She finally said, "her plane crashed when it flew into a storm"

"What about your father?" I asked

"He was more of a father who would leave and not come back for days. When he did come back, he was drunk." I froze at her words.

"Who took care of you?" I asked

"My grandparents," she replied, "they were very rich and when they passed away I inherited their money and house. Originally it was my dad who was supposed to inherit everything, but they changed their will."

"Why?"

"Because my father was a drunk who would try to beat me." She coward closer to me when lightning shot across the sky.

"It's just a storm," I said, "it can't hurt you if you're inside." I sighed when she didn't respond

"You should go to bed now." I said standing up and walking over to my bed. "It's late." I pulled back the covers and placed her bed. When I stepped back she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. After a moment I sighed taking off my shoes. I laid next to her and she cuddled closer to me as I pulled the covers over us. I rested my elbow on the pillow and rested my head on that hand while I kept one arm around her waist. She turned so her back was to me and I saw her upper back tattoo.

"Didn't we agree that we wouldn't sleep together?" I said and she laughed.

"Technically I'm sleeping." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Violet," I said before she was asleep

"Hmm?" was her response

"My father was abusive too." I said after a minute

"So we do have something in common." She murmured falling asleep.

"I suppose we do," I said after she fell asleep

* * *

**Violet's Stomach tattoo: On Profile Page Under chapter 6**

**Violet's Upper back tattoo: On Profile Page Under chapter 6**

**Violet's Inner right arm tattoo: On Profile Page Under chapter 6**

**Violet's left arm tattoo: On Profile Page Under chapter 6**

**Violet's Upper back tattoo: On Profile Page Under chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sick**

** (Alec's POV)**

It's been three days since the storm and I haven't seen Violet since then. She was either spending time with the ancients or shopping with Heidi. Demetri and Felix had called saying they would be back sooner than expected which pissed me off.

"Alec," Heidi said coming up to me, "have you seen Violet she was supposed to meet me at the castle entrance twenty minutes ago."

"No," I replied, "but I'll go see if she's in her room." Heidi nodded and I walked away to Violet's room.

"Violet?" I said walking into her room and I heard her whimper from the bathroom. I walked in and saw her lying on the floor by the toilet curled up in a ball.

"Violet," I said panicked rushing over to her, "what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." She whimpered and I touched her forehead.

"You're burning up." I stated and she shivered. I picked her up and placed her back into her bed.

"Jane." I said and my sister appeared a second later.

"What's wrong Alec?" she asked worried.

"Go get Aro and the others." I said placing blankets over Violet as she shivered. Jane left and a few minutes later Aro and his brothers walked into the room. Aro took one look at Violet and rushed over to the bed.

"Jane," he said, "have Gianna call for a doctor." Jane nodded and quickly left.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked and Aro sighed.

"She's sick Alec," he said, "It happens to humans."

I paced back and forth in front of Violet's room. Marcus, Caius, and Jane leaned against the wall watching me. Marcus and Jane looked very amused as they watched me pace while Caius looked ready to tear me apart. The doctor had arrived and said that only one person could be in the room with him and Violet; Aro was that person. I stopped dead when the door opened and Aro walked out with the doctor.

"Gianna will you show you out." Aro said and the doctor nodded.

"Give me a call if her condition worsens." He said then followed Gianna down the hall.

"Well Aro?" Caius asked and Aro sighed.

"Violet has the flu." He responded, "the doctor can't really do much for her. He just said to keep her fed and hydrated. He also suggested giving her pain killers to reduce her fever and aches."

"When will she be better?" Jane asked.

"Not for a while," Aro said, "if we take care of her she'll get better a lot faster. However, the doctor said her condition could worsen depending on how strong the virus is."

"What happens if her condition worsens?" Marcus asked.

"The doctor suggested taking her to the hospital, but I'll call Carlisle if that happens." I watched as he walked down the hall with his brothers and Jane followed. Aro told them some other things the doctor said, but I didn't listen to them. When they were gone I went into Violet's room and sat by her on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked and she shook her head. "The doctor said you need to eat and drink." I continued after a minute.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled. I sighed and got up walking into the bathroom. I returned a second later with a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This was the best way to reduce fevers when I was human." I replied holding the cloth on her forehead.

"When was that?"

"According to modern historians," I replied, "before 800 A.D in England."

"So you're a thousand years old?"

"Twelve hundred to be more precise." I replied

"How old is Demetri?" she asked and I held back a growl.

"About two hundred years older than me." I responded after calming down. She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It has been three days since Violet got sick. She's been getting a little better but that's all. I had to force her to eat and drink and thankfully she was too sick to put up a fight. I was walking down the hall after feeding towards Violet's room. I had stayed with Violet up to the point when the burn in my throat became unbearable. Eventually, Aro forced me to leave so I didn't accidently kill Violet. When I reached her room, I heard voiced and I quickly walked in. Demetri was sitting on the bed while Violet was sitting up and eating soup.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to him.

"Taking care of Violet." He responded looking at me.

"That's my job." I said through clenched teeth. Before he could respond Jane walked in.

"Both of you out." She said, "I need to help Violet take a shower."

"Can I take a bath instead?" Violet asked, "it sounds better."

"Shower first to wash off," Jane said, "then you can sit in a bath." Violet nodded and Demetri helped her get out of bed. When Jane took Violet into the bathroom, I grabbed Demetri and pulled him out of the room.

"Stay away from her." I hissed and he raised an eye brow.

"Why should I?"

"Because Violet is mine." I hissed and he paused.

"Since when did you call her Violet?" he asked and this time I paused.

_ 'How long have I been calling her Violet?'_ I thought, _'and since when do I call a human by their name?' _

"That's none of your business." I replied and he shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, "tell Violet I'll be by later." I growled and pushed him against a wall.

"No you won't." I hissed, "I told you that she's mine."

"Come on Alec," he said pushing me away, "Violet doesn't belong to anyone. Her free spirit won't allow it. Even when she's turned, she won't stay here." He said crossing his arms, "I don't see her staying in one place for very long."

"She will stay if she has a reason." I said with confidence.

"That's the thing," he said, "she doesn't have a reason to stay. When I asked her if she would stay here when she's allowed to leave she said no. When I asked her if she would stay because of a guy or the ancients she still said no. Violet has too much of a free spirit to stay in one place and be committed to one person or family."

"She'll stay." I repeated.

"No she won't." He said, "Aro just received word from Carlisle that Edward and Bella will be getting married this month. In two weeks Bella will be changed and Violet will be gone." He walked away while I was frozen in place.

* * *

"Is it true that Bella will be changed in two weeks?" I asked walking into the throne room without thinking.

"Again Alec," Aro said looking at me, "you've interrupted us."

"Sorry." I replied looking down.

"Ignoring your interruption," Aro said leaning back in his seat, "yes it's true."

"Does that mean Violet will be allowed to leave in two weeks?"

"No," Aro said and I looked up, "I discussed this with Violet and she agreed to stay for three more months. It gives Bella time to adapt to her new life and the Cullens time to prepare for another addition to their coven."

"You're not changing her?"

"As of right now no," Aro replied, "I'm not. Carlisle is the one who offered to change her."

"Sorry for interrupting you." I bowed and quickly walked out. When I reached Violet's room she was asleep and Jane was sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Violet is leaving in three months." I muttered sitting on the couch.

"Why?" she asked setting her book aside.

"Because the damn Cullens kept their word and are going to change Bella in two weeks." I replied, "and she told Demetri that she wasn't going to stay. On top of it, Aro said that Carlisle will be changing her."

"That sucks." She muttered and I smirked at her choice of words.

"What do I do Jane?" I asked glancing at the sleeping Violet.

"Well," Jane thought, "give her a reason to return. She might travel a lot after she's turned, but after a while she'll want to settle down." I leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"She prefers Demetri," I muttered, "if she comes back it will be for him."

"Maybe start treating her the way Demetri does." Jane said and I rolled mu eyes

"Come on sister," I said, "even as a human I wasn't like that."

"I'm not saying change who you are," she replied, "I'm just saying to start being more open to her; and stop being so rude." I sighed and looked at Violet.

_ Can I love her? Could she love me?_

I guess I have three months to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for not updating for a while.

What do you think so far?

I'm writing the next chapters for Falling For You, so that will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Violet's Tears**

**(Alec's POV)**

It's been a week and a half since Violet got sick. She's been doing a lot better, but she's still not back to her normal self. Secretly, I've been happy that she was sick because she stays in one place. I don't have to go looking for her and she isn't walking around with Demetri. However, to my great annoyance, Demetri has been with Violet every day since he got back. When he's in her room, I suddenly become invisible to Violet. It shouldn't bother me, but to my great annoyance it does.

I was on my way to my room after dinner when I heard movement in Violet's room. I walked in and saw her walking, more like stumbling, around the room. As she walked over to her laptop she tripped and I quickly caught her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "you should be in bed."

"I've been in bed for a week and a half," she complained, "my legs have turned to JELLO. I need to get out of this room and walk around."

"You need to stay in bed until you're better." I said pulling her towards her bed.

"I am better," she argued, "I'm just in the recovery stage and lying around doesn't help me." I was about to argue with her, but Demetri walked in smiling at Violet.

"Look who's up and walking." He smiled pulling Violet out of my hold and into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied with a smile, "but I'm getting sick of being in bed and this room."

"Well if you're feeling up to it," he smiled, "we can walk around the castle and get you out of this room."

"Sounds great." Violet smiled and they walked out.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. While I stormed down the hall I planned out Demetri's murder. I was thinking about where I would send his body parts after I dismembered him.

"Alec." Aro's voice came from behind me.

"Yes sir?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Carlisle just called me," he said, "first off: Bella is being turned at the end of this week." He said and I wondered why he was telling me this.

"The second thing," he continued, "is that a letter came in the mail at Bella's house; it's for Violet. Carlisle sent it in express mail two days ago and I just received word that it's at the post office." He handed me a mail slip, "could you go pick it up?" While he asked me, I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Violet will be in the throne room when you get back." He said as I walked away.

I entered the throne room with Violet's mail. I paused, surprised, when I saw her sitting in Aro's throne drawing something in her sketch book. Aro and Marcus were talking while Caius watched Violet draw. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata were sitting on the ground playing Phase 10.

"There's Alec," Violet smiled looking up from her sketch, "where were you?"

"Picking this up for you." I replied giving her the envelope then went to sit by Jane. I watched Violet out of the corner of my eye as she examined the envelope. Eventually she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Her smile quickly disappeared and she ran out of the room with all eyes on her. Aro and his brothers followed her quickly; leaving the rest of us looking confused.

"What do you think that was about?" Jane asked and we looked at her.

"Not sure." Demetri and I said at the same time. He smirked at me and my response was a death glare. An hour later, Marcus appeared in the throne room and we all looked at him for answers.

"Alec," he said, "go pack for a trip; you're taking Violet to Arizona tonight." He said

"Why?" I asked. Was Violet leaving?

Marcus sighed, "it would appear that her father died last week. His funeral is the day after tomorrow. She needs to go there for his funeral and to clean out his house."

"I can take her." Demetri said from behind me.

"No," Marcus replied flatly, "Alec will take her." He turned to me, "go pack. The private jet is almost ready to leave." I nodded and left not sure how I felt about this.

"Brother," Jane said walking into my room as I packed, "the private jet is ready to leave."

"Fine." I muttered

"Alec," she said and I looked at her, "I think Marcus is giving you an opportunity to win Violet over. Don't mess this up."

"I'll see you later sister." I replied ignoring her statement and left.

* * *

We were two hours into the flight and Violet hasn't said a word. She just continued to stare out the jet's window.

"Do you want something to eat?" i asked and she shook her head. I pursed my lips together.

"Violet," I said, "you're still a little sick; you should eat."

"I'll have a sandwich then." She muttered and I got up to get her a sandwich from the small kitchen. When she finished eating, Violet curled up in her seat and continued to look out the window.

"We have ten hours before we arrive." I said, "would you like to play a game."

"Not really," she replied and I sighed. I got out of my seat and opened up the overhead compartment. Her sketch pad caught my eye and I pulled it out. I closed the compartment and turned to Violet.

"Would you like to draw me" I asked desperate to get some response from her. I'm capable of a lot of things, but comforting a human isn't one of them.

"Sure." She replied taking her sketch pad. For the next hour she sketched me and I sat in place while watching her. When she was done with sketching and coloring, she went over to the couch and fell asleep. When she was asleep I got up and looked through her sketches. I slowly flipped through each sketch amazed by how talented she was. She had just a plain sketch then a colored one.

Towards the end of the flight Violet woke up. She moved to stretch and misjudged how wide the couch was. I quickly go up to catch her when she fell, but wasn't quick enough. Violet landed on her back and I had tripped and landed on top of her; I caught myself on my forearms on either side of her. Because the universe likes to laugh at me; I landed between her legs my face was only an inch form hers. Violet's hands were resting on my upper arms. When our eyes locked her heart beat a little faster.

My damn mating bond instinct was screaming at me to kiss her. I yelled at myself to move away from her. However, my body wouldn't obey my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth due to her scent.

"Alec." Violet's voice broke thought my thoughts.

"Ya?" I barely whispered.

"This position is a little awkward don't you thing?"

"Maybe a little." I replied still trying to control my body. I made the mistake of glancing down at her exposed throat. Now my mating instinct wanted to bite her and taste her blood.

"Maybe you should get off." She said with a hint of humor in her tone. I locked my eyes with hers again still trying to control my body. I decided to stall and was thankful I could control my thoughts. .

"Make me." I said smirking

"You're kidding right?" she said then pursed her lips when I didn't respond.

"Ok," she said, "I'll play along. What do you want?" Violet was starting to act like herself again. She still had a small fever and her eyes weren't as bright as usual; however, I was happy that my Violet was doing a little better.

Wait...My Violet?

Violet tapped her fingers on my arms bringing me from my thoughts. "I'm waiting Alec and you better hurry we're almost in Arizona." I pursed my lips together, thinking. I decided to give into one of my mating instincts.

"I want a kiss." I said smirking, but kept my tone as serious as I could.

"I don't like going around kissing guys," she said, "especially when you and Demetri are friends." I frowned at her.

"Are you and Demetri dating?" I asked trying to hide my irritation.

"No." she replied

"Then what harm is one kiss." I asked, "besides, you owe me a kiss. Remember when you pushed me off the bed?" She smiled remembering that night.

"I suppose one kiss will be fine." She said and I smiled in victory. Before she could change her mind, I leaned down and pursed my lips to hers. Fireworks exploded through my body again. Violet moved her hands to my head and I parted her lips and explored her mouth with my tong. The kiss ended when she broke away to breath; her heart was pounding as she breathed heavily. I was about to lock our lips again, but the plane started to make its decent into Arizona. I stood up and helped Violet to her feet as well. I didn't want her to think the kiss meant something to me so I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You know Violet," I said, "not many human girls can say they kissed the most powerful vampire in the world and live to tell the tale."

"Well," she smiled, "I'll let you know when I kiss that vampire." I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled knowing she won this round.

* * *

It was four in the evening the next day. I was driving to the funeral with Violet in the passenger seat. The funeral was in a church and luckily today was overcast. Violet had returned to being silent and thought full. She was dressed in all black and I didn't understand why she was mourning her father's death. She told me he became an alcoholic after her mother's death and ignored her for years.

Violet sat in the front of the Church with, I'm assuming, family and friends. I stood against a back wall hating that I had to be in here. It was because of this religion that Jane and I were burned alive. I breathed in and out trying to look normal, but the strange stares I got from people infuriated me.  
People at the funeral went up on stage to make short speeches about Violet's father. Violet didn't go up though; she just sat there staring blankly at her father's coffin. Eventually, the funeral came to an end and I watched as people walked up to Violet to hug or talk to her. Violet kept a small smile on her face, but even I could tell it was forced. The Church soon emptied out and I watched as Violet talked to the priest. I shifted a little and focused my attention on their conversation.

"Have you been attending Church during your travels?" the priest asked.

"I'd be lying if I said yes Father." She replied with a guilty smile.

"I figured," he said with a small laugh, "you weren't much of a church girl."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," he replied, "you don't need to attend church to have faith." This response shocked me. When I was human, if you didn't attend church; it meant you were supporting the devil.

"I have something for you," the priest continued pulling out a small box, "your father asked me to give this to you." Violet took the box and examined it with a blank expression. I watched her open it then close it thanking the preset. Violet walked over to me and I could feel the priest's stares.

"I'm really hungry," she said, "can I get dinner on the way back to the hotel?"

I shrugged, "sure."

Violet choose Olive Garden to eat dinner at. While she ate I sat there and watched her eat.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Violet asked, "the staring gets annoying."

"Do I make you nervous?" I teased

"A little." She admitted

"Good."

Violet rolled her eyes and returned to her meal. After another thirty minutes, she finished and we left back to the hotel. On the way to the hotel I remembered something.

"What was in the box the priest gave you?" I asked and she shrugged

"A key." She responded not looking away from the window.

"What does it go to?"

"Don't know," she replied, "don't care." With that our conversations for the night ended.

The next day we left the hotel early in the morning to go to her father's house. I noticed that she threw away the box with the key when we returned to the hotel last night. When she fell asleep I slipped the box into my coat pocket and it's still there.

The house that her father lived in was the same house she lived in when her mother was alive. While Violet stared going through her father's house I sat in the living room. She was boxing things to send to her house in Florida and the rest was she was going to sell. A closed door on the second floor peaked my curiosity and when Violet wasn't looking; I walked up and went into it.

The room was a small study. There was a desk by the window and two large bookshelves. I looked around the room and noticed all the pictures on the walls were pictures of Violet and her mom along with family photos. I walked over to the desk and noticed a picture of Violet when she graduated from high school; there was also a picture of her being held by her mother with the father hugging them. My foot hit something under the desk and I looked down. There was a chest that looked like it needed a key to unlock it. I was going to try the key in my pocket, but Violet stepped into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked looking at me.

"I was curious." I said quickly. Violet glanced around the room, but she hesitated to enter.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shrugged stepping into the room.

"I just wasn't allowed in here when I was a little girl." She said and started to go through things.

"There's a chest under the desk." I said and she walked over and walked over to me. She sat down and pulled the chest out while trying to open it.

"It's locked." She murmured and I sat by her pulling the key out of my pocket.

"Can you put two and two together?" I said handing her the key. She eyed it before taking it out of my hand without saying anything. Like I predicted, the key unlocked the chest. She opened it and pulled out a brown leather case. She opened it and I noticed it was full of drawings. Violet slowly flipped through the drawing telling me about them. Apparently her father had kept every sketch she drew up for him starting from age three. Towards the end there were sketches that she sent to him for father's day. They were sketches of places she visited while traveling the world. At the end of the case there was an envelope with her name on it. After a moment of hesitation, Violet picked it up and pulled out a letter that her father wrote. She held it at an angel where I couldn't see what it said. After a few minutes she burst into tears.

I froze not knowing what to do in this current situation. After a few seconds, I picked her up and sat on the study's couch with her on my lap. To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall, but that was the only reason.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." She said through sobs. After a while she calmed down and contined with cleaning the house. Before I could grab the letter, Violet locked it and the sketch case in the chest. Violet had the house cleaned out and everything she wanted to keep packed and ready to ship by ten in the evening. The next morning she sent the boxes to her house and contacted her neighbor who agreed to pick up the boxes and put them in storage. The chest form the study she brought it onto the plane to take back to Volterra until she left.

Half way through the flight, Violet fell asleep on the couch and quietly pulled out the chest. After a few minutes, I located the key and opened the chest then pulled out the letter. One thing I learned was that her father did love her.

_Violet,_

_ Some day I hope to tell you this in person, but if I don't I hope this letter will make it to you. I want you to know that you and your mother were the most important people to me. The most precious memory I hold close to my heart is when you were born. I will never forget how your eyes sparkled when I held you for the first time. Not a day goes by that I regret losing you because I was too focused on my own grief. I should have taken care of you after your mother died. I was so proud of you when I learned that you graduated early and chose to travel the world. You're so much like your mother; you're smart, beautiful, talented, and free spirited. With that being said I want you to remember this: _

_ Even if your life is full of tears and sorrow, this world is still a beautiful place; open your eyes and see it for yourself. Be who you want to be; do what you want to do. Find friends to share the good and the bad with you; enjoy life, don't be in a hurry to grow up (Clannad). _

_ Follow your heart Violet and travel the world. Become that amazing artist in Paris. After you have lived your dreams, fall in love. Live your life how you want to live it; not how others want you to live it. _

_ I love you more than anything else in this world; and don't ever forget that you're the greatest gift God could give me. I only wish I could've been a better father. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

* * *

**Author's note:**

Review please

Next chapter will be up soon promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trapped**

**(Alec's POV)**

It's been three days since Violet and I returned from Arizona. I told the ancients about what happened while we were there. Since we got back, Violet has been spending time with the ancients; mostly Aro. I was happy to hear that Demetri and Felix were out on a mission for a few days. I was wondering down the hall trying to find something to do. Today was Sunday and on Sundays vampires around here hang out with their mates or hang out in their rooms.

"You're the first person I've seen all day." Violet said walking up from behind me.

"You should know by now that the castle halls are empty on Sundays." I stated stopping to look at her.

"I was trying to start a conversation." She muttered.

"Not interested." I replied walking away. Violet ran next to me and pulled on my arm.

"Can't you show me around the castle?" she asked

"Do I look like a tour guide?" I said walking faster; she didn't give up.

"Please," she begged, "I haven't seen all the cool rooms of the castle yet."

"You've seen more than any human," I replied, "what else is there?"

"Don't castles have dungeons?" she asked and I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes we do have a dungeon." I replied.

"Can I see it?"

"Will you stop bothering me if I show you?" I asked annoyed

"I guess." She sighed. I led the way to the dungeon entrance. I led her down the stairs we were half way down when she slipped and I quickly caught her.

"Be careful," I hissed, "and don't cut yourself on anything down here."

"I thought Aro said you were very controlled." She said as we reached the bottom of the stairs where all the open cells were.

"When I've fed," I replied, "I haven't eaten since we left the states."

"Oh," Violet muttered then walked into a cell to look around; I followed her making sure the door would stay opened. A few years ago, Aro updated the cell doors so they lock automatically when they close.

"Who gets sent down here?" Violet asked

"Vampires." I said looking at her like she was stupid.

"Wouldn't they be able to get out?"

"No," I replied, "all the metal down here is made with vampire venom, so vampires can't break out." I watched Violet as she looked around the empty cell. The teeth marks on the bars didn't go unnoticed by her and I told her that newborns used their teeth to try and get out. When she was near the cell door, she slipped backwards and grabbed the bars on the door to stop her fall. I caught her, but not before she accidently pulled the door closed. I heard the click as the door locked automatically.

"Damn it Violet," I hissed letting her go and she plopped onto the floor. I shook the door and it proved my point on the fact that vampires can't break out.

"I didn't know dungeon doors could lock automatically." Violet said after standing up.

"Well these do." I growled.

"Sorry," she muttered, "we can yell for help."

"The hall above us has no rooms or people in it and everyone is off doing their own things; no one will hear you even if you scream bloody murder."

"Well someone will eventually come looking for us." She said and I glared at her.

"Eventually," I hissed, "I already had to spend three days with you in the states. What makes you think I want to spend a day with you locked in a dungeon."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel good about herself." She said sarcastically. Violet sat in the back of the cell and leaned against a wall. After a few minutes her teeth started to chatter and I gave her my coat. Eventually I sat down, across from Violet, and leaned against the bars. There was a dead silence between us before Violet spoke.

"How abusive was your father?" she asked and I froze; she remembered that?

"None of your business." I hissed and that sparked something in her that I've never seen; anger. She stood up quickly and glared at me while crossing her arms.

"What's your problem?" she demanded with a human growl.

_'Damn she's hot when she's mad.'_ I thought then mentally slapped myself and stood up.

"Again," I replied flatly, "that's none of your business."

"I know," she said, "your problem is that your just dead inside."

"I'm a vampire." I stated

"Every vampire I've met here, including your sister, has some life to them," she said and I narrowed my eyes, "you cold, rude, full of hate, and you're just-"

"A witch." I said flatly cutting her off.

"Why are you like this?"

"I've always been like this," I replied, "it's who I am."

"I can't believe I actually thought I could learn to like you," she said frustrated, "I've been able to become friends with anyone but you; you are not even worth my time anymore."

"I never wanted to be 'worth your time.'" I replied coldly.

"Then why did you want to kiss me so badly on the plane?" she got me there. I couldn't respond so I just growled at her.

"You're in denial," she continued, "about whatever happened to you when you were human. That's why you despise humans so much isn't it?"

"That's none of your business." I hissed.

"What happened to you and Jane?" she asked not giving up. I growled and pushed her against the back wall.

"You want to know so badly?" I growled, "Fine. When Jane and I were born our mother died a week later, sot the villagers believed us to be 'children of the devil.' Our father beat us every day since we were six and made us fend for ourselves. By the time we were nineteen the villagers were convinced that we were witches because of strange things would happen around us due to our gifts. When the village authorities took us away they tortured us into a false confession. Our 'father' didn't even try to stop them when they gathered the village and burned us alive. Aro and the Volturi arrived just in time to turn us; after they killed off all the villagers." I tightened my grip on her wrists which I held on either side of her head; "Those humans burned Jane and I alive even though we were innocent; they are the reason why we're full of hatred. When we woke up to this life, we vowed to forever despise humans." Violet was dead silent clearly trying to process what I said.

"Was he there?" she finally asked, "was your father at your trial?" I was taken aback by her question.

"No." I replied after a minute.

"Could he stop the trial?" I pursed my lips together.

"No." I admitted

"Did it ever occur to you that your father knew about what the villagers thought of you, so he beat you to prevent an early trial? And that he wasn't at the trial because he couldn't watch you two die?" I froze at her words remembering that our father would only beat us when villagers were watching, but that didn't mean he was trying to protect us; did it? The growl that was building up in my chest quickly faded. My hold on her wrists loosened and her hands were released; I kept my hands on the wall by her head.

"Alec?" Violet whispered when I didn't move for a while. When I locked my eyes with hers, I saw concern and pity.

"Don't" I groaned stepping away from her, "don't pity me."

"What should I do then?" she asked. I sat back down and leaned against the back wall; Violet followed and was only an inch away from me.

"You're supposed to be afraid of me like everyone else in the world."

"I am afraid," she said, "I'm afraid that you won't find happiness in your long life."

"That's not what I meant."I said. There were a few minutes of silence again.

"I know what your sister's gift is," she said breaking the silence, "but I don't know what yours is." I sighed and turned my head to look at her.

"Sense deprivation." I said.

"Dose it hurt?" she asked, "like your sister's gift?"

"No," I replied, "I can numb the senses."

"Can you use it on me?"she asked with clear curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat Violet." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I still have seven lives left." She said smiling, "come on please." She begged and I leaned a little closer to her.

"Most vampires would run like Hell when I prepare to use my gift." I said then allowed my black mist to surround her. After a minute I allowed the mist to disappear and she blinked a few times, dazed.

"That is a little scary." She admitted, "can you choose which sense to cut off?"

"Yes I can," I replied and she smiled.

"You should play Marco, Polo with me some time then." I rolled my eyes.

"My gift isn't for playing with stupid humans." I said and looked away from her at the ceiling.

"I have another question," she said, "but don't laugh at me."

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"Well I thought that vampires were supposed to have fangs." She said

"We kind of do," I replied, "our frond teeth are sharper than when we were human." I heard her shift and when I looked away from the ceiling, she was sitting up on her knees in front of me. She pressed her fingers on my lips and I sat there shocked.

"Can I feel them?" she asked and I moved her hand away from my lips.

"What part of sharp don't you understand?" I asked, "when someone tells you something is sharp, you don't touch it."

"And when I'm told not to press the red button; I press it anyways." She replied

"I don't want you to cut yourself." I said still holding her hand.

"Don't want my blood?" she teased

"Oh I would loved to," I smirked, "but you wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"Because in our world; if a vampire drinks a human's blood and doesn't kill or change them, then that human will belong to them."

"I won't cut myself." She said

"And if you do?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What would you want?"she asked, "other than me belonging to you."

"Another kiss," I replied with a smirk, "but this time I choose when it ends."

"I'm not going that far." She said seriously and I rolled my eyes.

"Taking away a woman's virginity isn't my style." I said and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Male vampires can smell a woman's innocence," I smirked, "it's what attracts us to certain woman; it lets us know they haven't been claimed by another vampire." I took a minute for Violet to compose herself form the stunned state she was in.

"Fine," she said, "I'll kiss you if you let me feel your sharp teeth." I let go of her hand place my hand on her waist. When she touched my lips again, I hesitated for a second then parted my lips. I kept perfectly still as she touched my teeth with her index finger. After a few seconds she pulled away and I sighed.

"That was a disappointment." I muttered, "I was looking forward to drinking your blood."

"I'm not ready to fully commit to someone and I don't like the idea of belonging to one specific person," she said, "but I might let you have a taste of my blood if you agree that I won't belong to you." It's official, this human was an idiot. What person offers a vampire their blood? Well why deny a perfect opportunity?

"Can I still have my kiss?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you want to kiss me so badly?"

"That's for me to know." I replied and she sighed.

"Fine." I smiled and pulled her onto me so she was straddling me as I sat crossed legged. I grabbed her right wrist and placed my thumb over her vein.

"This will hurt," I said, "last chance to back out."

"I have five tattoos Alec," she said, "I'm used to sharp pain." I smirked a little then cut the skin over her vein with my thumb nail. She flinched a little, but didn't say anything. I looked down at her arm and watched as her blood started run down her arm. I quickly brought her arm to my mouth and stopped the blood by her elbow. I moved my mouth up her arm, following the blood trail up to the cut I made in her vein. I closed my eyes and slowly drank her blood. Her blood tasted very pure and like freedom. I felt Violet rest her free arm on my shoulder and rest her head on the same shoulder; I took that as my cue to stop drinking. I took one last gulp and licked the cut; sealing it with my venom. I released her arm and she placed her hand on my other shoulder not moving her head up. Her eyes were closed and she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm a little light headed." She admitted not opening her eyes. I moved and laid down on my back with her still resting her head on me. I moved her so her head rested over my un-beating heart. Violet fell asleep for about half an hour. She looked better after her nap and she lifter herself to look at me.

"You eyes are a brighter shade of red." She pointed out.

"That's due to your blood." I responded with a smirk. I rolled over so she was on the floor and I was above her; between her legs just like on the plane. Before she could react; I pursed my lips to hers and quickly parted her lips moving my tong into her mouth. She tangled her fingers into my hair and allowed me to kiss her. I moved one of my hands under her shirt and stroked her waist with my thumb. I pulled away to let her breath. While she panted for breath, I kissed and licked up and down her neck.

"Alec," she gasped and tried to push me away. I growled and pinned her down with my body.

"Don't speak." I commanded with a growl.

"But I think I heard voices." We both froze listening and sure enough Aro and Caius's voices were echoing down the hall.

"Aro and Caius." I muttered debating if I wanted to continue to kiss her or get out of here. Violet was about to yell for them, but I covered her mouth with mine.

"They'll come back down the hall on their way back to their rooms." I said against her lips.

"But-" she tried to say and I cut her off by slipping by tong back into her mouth. After a minute she relented knowing she wouldn't win this battle. I moved my hand up the inside of her shirt and stopped when I reached her bra. Violet moaned against my lips when I cupped her breast and I was annoyed that her bra was there. I pulled away for a minute to let her breath and removed my hand from under her shirt. Violet was wearing a buttoned up shirt and while she panted for breath, I unbuttoned her shirt opened it so I could see her bra covered breasts.

"What are you doing Alec?" Violet asked breathlessly and I smirked.

"I'm being a guy." I replied and kissed her again. I moved a hand up her bare stomach and between her breasts. I could easily slice her bra in half with my finger nails and it was very tempting. However, before I could make that move; someone cleared their throat. I broke the kiss and we looked over to see Aro and Caius standing on the other side of the cell. Caius looked a little amused while Aro looked like a father who just walked in on his daughter having sex with her boyfriend.

"Aro! Caius!" Violet yelped and pushed me off of her the quickly re-buttoned her shirt. "Thank heavens you're here, we accidently go trapped in here."

"I hope we weren't interrupting something," Aro said while eyeing me.

"No," she replied, "but I'd like to get out of here; I'm starving." Aro let her out and the three walked away to the kitchen. I walked towards the castle's entrance because I really needed to go hunting. Before I could leave, Marcus stopped me.

"I'm seeing a change Alec." Marcus said and I stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Your bond with Violet," he said, "I'm seeing love starting to form. It's a lot stronger for you than it is for her, but Violet is starting to fall for you."

"What do you mean it's stronger for me?"

Marcus smiled, "It means that you went from liking her to loving her."

"But I don't love her." I argued.

"It's a fact Alec," he said, "you may not realize it now, but your bond to her is officially love." How can I respond to that when I'm having a hard time convincing myself that I don't like her.

"Alec," Marcus continued, "Aro just received word that Bella was turned and has complete control over her thirst. She can be around humans and not have a problem."

"So?"

"So the original plan was that Violet would stay for three more months so Bella had time to adjust to her new life. However, Carlisle is confident that Violet can return without any problems."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Aro is giving Violet an option to continue to stay for those three months or leave next week." I froze at his words.

Violet is going to choose to leave. I know she is.

**Author's Note: **

No Nessie in this story just to let you know.

Do you think Violet is going to leave.

Will Alec let her leave?

If Violet does leave, what do you think will happen?  
Review please and thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: You Can't Leave**

**(Alec's POV)**

I let the dead corpse fall to the ground while I licked the blood off my lips. After Marcus informed me about the possibility of Violet's departure, I ran off to a nearby town to hunt. The dead woman lying by my feet was my third meal. I didn't need to drink this much, but it helped me keep my mind off Violet.

"Alec." I looked behind me to see Demetri leaning casually against the alley wall.

"What?" I asked stilled annoyed at him for flirting with Violet. Demetri Pursed his lips together looking like he wanted to say something, but shrugged and looked at the wall opposite of him.

"Just thought you would like some company." He said not looking at me.

"What do you want Demetri?" I asked knowing that he wasn't here for that reason. He sighed and slowly looked at me.

"Violet is leaving." He said cautiously watching my reactions. I wanted to kill him or smash the wall next to me, but that would show that I cared about her and didn't want her to leave.

"It's about time." I muttered darkly; I was trying to sound like I didn't care. Demetri didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything.

"She's leaving tomorrow night." He continued and I froze.

"I thought she wouldn't leave until next week." I said unable to hide my shock.

"She wants to leave tomorrow," he replied, "she wants to go home to Florida then visit Bella in Forks." I didn't respond; I couldn't. Instead I walked away in the direction of Volterra. Demetri didn't follow me, but I could feel his eyes on me as I left.

When I entered the castle, I ignored the pity looks I got from Jane and her mate. I walked straight to Violet's room and entered without knocking. She was sitting cross legged on her bed reading while listening to music. When I looked around, I saw that her things were already packed.

I closed and locked the door then walked over to her bed. I grabbed the book she was reading and tossed it onto the couch. Violet blinked at the spot where her book used to be.

"What are you doing Alec?" she asked while pausing her music and taking off the headphones.

"You can't leave." I hissed lowly.

"Who died and put you in charge?" she said annoyed, "I can do what I want." I growled and grabbed her IPod then threw it onto the couch where her book was. She opened her mouth to speak, but yelped when I pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her.

"I won't let you leave." I growled. I held her wrist at her side and trapped her body with mine against the bed. I wasn't going to move until she promised to stay.

"Get off of me Alec," she said trying to move.

"Not until you promise to stay."

"Aro said I can go, so I'm going." She replied and I growled.

"You belong to me," I hissed without thinking, "I decide whether or not you get to leave."

"What gave you the idea that I belong to you?" she asked annoyed, "I don't belong to anyone." My response was a low growl as I tightened my hold on her wrists.

"What's your problem Alec?" she snapped at me.

"I already told you," I hissed, "it's you. I'm the most powerful and feared vampire on Earth. I was content with how my life was here. Then you came here." I hissed and tightened my grip again, this time she winced a little; "you came here and brought out all these damn emotions in me. I'm supposed to be a heartless monster, the dangerous witch twin. Then you came along Violet. What the hell are you doing to me?!" Violet didn't respond; she just stared into my eyes as her heart beat a little faster. The silence drug on and seconds turned into minutes.

"Alec," Violet finally said, "you're hurting me." I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on her. I released her wrists and placed my hand on either side of her waist.

"Don't you dare leave me." I said so lowly that I wasn't sure if she heard or not.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" she asked, "I thought you hated me. And since we're on the topic; why is it that when we kissed I felt...perfect and happy." I shook my head slowly not opening my eyes.

"Tell me the truth Alec." She demanded and I finally looker at her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face at the base of her neck.

"Marcus says that you're my soul mate." I murmured against her neck.

"Is that way Aro insisted on you watching me?" I nodded and she sighed.

"I want to leave Alec." She said after a while, 'I've got things I want to do. I'm not ready t stay in one place." Rage swept through me and I got off the bed and stormed out of her room.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I watched Alec storm out of Violet's room slamming the door behind him. When he was gone I walked into Violet's room to find her sitting on the bed and looking at her hands.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want to leave," she replied softly, "but now I feel guilty for making this decision. Alec told me about our bond, but I'm just not ready to belong to someone."

"Will you ever come back?" I asked

"Probably," she responded, "I just have other things I want to do."

"Then go," I said, "but before you leave, tell Alec that you will eventually come back." Violet smiled at me.

"Thank you Demetri," she smiled, "you always say the right things." I shrugged and tucked her into bed before leaving.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I watched as Violet said goodbye to everyone. Aro put on a bright smile, but I could tell that he wasn't happy with her departure; no one was happy with Violet's choice to leave.

"Don't be a stranger Violet," Aro said as I walked her out of the castle, "you're always welcomed here."

"Thank you," she replied while waving at them. The drive to where the private jet was filled with a dead silence. When we arrived, I helped her load her things onto the jet. Before I left she spoke.

"I'll see you around Alec." She said softly.

"Will you?" I hissed still angry at her.

"Yes," she replied," I'll visit the Volturi." I

"Don't bother," I huffed, "not if you plan on leaving again." I left without another word. I stood by the car and watched as the jet disappeared into the night sky. As I drove back to the castle, Violet's scent slowly faded from the car. It's like it was reminding me that she was gone. I couldn't keep back the question that formed in my mind.

_'How long will she be gone?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the long wait.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Sorry that the chapters are short.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gone**

_Four months later_

**(Aro's POV)**

I walked down the castle hall deep in thought. The halls have always been so quiet and empty and after all my years living here, I got used to it. However, ever since Violet left, I can't help but notice how boring this castle is. I miss Violet's laughter echoing down the halls. I even miss the voices of her and Alec arguing even though it annoyed me at the time.

Violet has kept in touch with me and my brothers. The first two months after she left, Violet went home to Florida. Two months ago she arrived in Forks and is currently staying with the Cullen's. I've been stalling on telling Carlisle when to change Violet because I wanted that honor.

"Brother," Caius said from behind me, "you're needed in the throne room for the trial." I nodded and followed him to the throne room. Marcus, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix were already there when we arrived. Demetri and Felix were restraining a newborn that broke several laws. Jane was glaring at him clearly wanting to use her gift. Alec, however, just watched with a blank expression. He's been like this for the past four months. He's kept his emotionless expression on like he always did; however, this time his look is very distant. When I grabbed his hand one day I learned that his new attitude was due to Violet's departure. He's also fighting a huge internal conflict.

One part of him wanted nothing to do with Violet. That part of him never wants to see Violet again. In some cases that part of Alec wants to kill Violet; but that was him being a natural Vampire. The other half of Alec clearly loves Violet.

I sighed while taking a seat in my throne as Caius took over the trial. Eventually the outcome was death for the newborn. I watched as Alec, Felix, and Demetri killed the vampire and threw the pieces into a fire. As soon as Caius dismissed everyone, Alec was gone in an instant. The other followed slowly behind him.

"We need to get Violet back Aro," Caius said once we were alone, "and not just because we're fond of her."

"What do you mean brother?" Marcus asked.

"Alec," Caius responded with a huff, "that boy is our most valuable guard member and the Volturi's greatest weapon. The way he's acting worries me. He's not focused anymore and the Volturi can't afford for him to be like this."

"What do you suggest?" I asked placing my hands in front of my mouth while looking at Caius.

"That we bring Violet back so Alec can have her back with him so he will once again be focused. Also it we can protect her so Alec doesn't have to worry."

"Keeping her here against her will is not the best idea Caius." Marcus replied.

"Then what would you suggest?" Caius snapped.

"Time," Marcus said softly, "Violet will return in time."

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

"Brother?" I said stepping into Alec's room. He was sitting on the window ledge looking out at the city. I closed the door and walked over to my older brother, but he didn't acknowledge me like he usually does.

"Alec please talk to me." I said placing a hand on his arm.

"I don't have anything to say sister." He murmured not looking at me. I sighed and sat next to him on the ledge. He didn't object when I tucked myself under his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I messed with the buttons on his jacked and watched his chest move up and down as he slowly breathed unnecessary breaths. I wished I knew what to do to help him, but I didn't. the only thing I could do was sit here with him and allow him to think.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

"I've never noticed just how boring this castle is." Felix said as we watched TV in a lounge.

"Ya," I replied, "Violet did add a lot of life here."

"I'm really worried about Alec." Felix said, "I mean he's so distant. I can't ever piss him off anymore."

"He clearly misses her." I replied

"Let's be honest," Felix said, "we all miss Violet."

* * *

**(Caius's POV)**

The elite guard was gathered in the throne room with me and my brothers. Demetri and Felix found the creator of the newborn we killed a couple days ago. Aro was in the middle of questioning the man when Gianna quickly walked in.

"Master Aro," she said nervously, "Carlisle is on the phone; he needs to talk to you."

"I'll call him later," he said, "I'm busy right now." The human hesitated and Aro looked at her annoyed.

"Sir, he says it's very important." Aro sighed frustrated and followed her out while telling me to take over the trial.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

After Aro left with the human, Caius ordered the death of the vampire in front of us. He fell to the floor in pain as Jane used her gift on him. Then Felix and Demetri made quick work in killing him. I sighed and returned my gaze to the ceiling as my thoughts drifted back to Violet. Suddenly Aro burst into the making everyone jump an look at him. There was clear panic written all over his face which worried me.

"Heidi," he said quickly, "have the jet prepared to leave in two hours; we're going to Forks."

"What happened Aro?" Marcus asked as Aro sank into his throne.

"Carlisle had to put Violet onto a flight for life to Seattle," he said quietly, "she passed out of no were and he doesn't know the cause. When she was rushed to Forks Hospital they found out that she has an Aneurysm in her brain, he had to rush her to the hospital in Seattle because they have more advanced technology. He just got out of performing surgery on her, but she's in critical condition right now." Aro shook his head a little, "Carlisle isn't sure if she's going to be ok." I felt Jane grab my hand as I stared at Aro. I could feel the shock written on my face.

**Author's Note: **

Cliffhanger :)

What do you think so far?

If you're also reading Falling For You: I will update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Waiting **

**(Alec's POV)**

The long flight to Seattle felt like it would never end. The only people who talked during the trip were the ancients. I listened into their conversation from time to time and found out why Carlisle didn't change Violet. Apparently she was with Bella's dad at the police station when she passed out. Bella's dad rushed her to the hospital; Carlisle couldn't change her because it would cause suspicion. The last conversation Aro had with Carlisle was news that the Seattle hospital was allowing him to be her doctor and perform surgery on her. That was the last thing we heard; Violet went into surgery and our flight took off.

Jane sat by me on the plane and tucked herself under my arm. For once, Demetri and Felix didn't have anything to say and sat in the back of the plane just staring off into space. I haven't moved since I sat down, I just continued to stare out the window hoping that Violet was going to be ok.

After several more painful hours, the plane landed in Seattle. Aro had Demetri and Felix take our things to the hotel when Jane and I drove with them to the hospital. When we entered the huge building, we got several stares but I didn't really notice; I just wanted to see Violet. Carlisle was standing by the desk looking exhausted, if that was even possible.

"Aro," he said with a small smile, "Violet is this way."

"How is she?" Aro asked as we followed Carlisle into the critical unit area.

"The surgery was a success," he replied, "but she's not doing any better. Her heart has swollen form the stress of everything and I had to put her on a breathing tube a few hours ago." Carlisle stopped at a closed door and looked at us, "She's in a medical induced coma right now from the surgery; I'm not sure when she will wake up" Aro nodded and followed Carlisle into the room.

Violet was lying on a bed looked extremely pale. Her heart was beating too slowly for normal. Even if she was awake, she wouldn't be able to speak due to the tube that was helping her breath. Aro walked over to her and touched Violet's hand with a deep frown. I leaned against the wall while crossing my arms to keep from running over to her.

"Visiting hours will end in thirty minutes," Carlisle said, "but I will stay here with her all night and until she wakes up. I will keep you posted on her condition Aro."

"Why can't we stay here?" Caius demanded and Carlisle sighed deeply.

"It's the rules. I already had a hard time getting the hospital to make me her doctor. I don't want to push it any further."

"We understand." Aro said sitting on the edge of Violet's bed. Carlisle nodded and left the room saying he needs to get something for Violet.

"What do we do brother?" Caius asked.

"We wait." Aro responded, "if her condition worsens then we will find a way to change her."

"Why not just change her now?" I finally said and they looked at me.

"We will wait Alec." Aro said standing up as Carlisle walked back in.

"I was able to get permission for one of you to stay here each night." He said, "but only one person can stay." I wanted to be the one to stay, but I had a feeling Aro was in no mood to argue with me.

"Alec will stay." Marcus said softly and, to my surprise, Aro nodded.

"Keep your phone on you Alec," Aro said as everyone started to leave. He turned to Carlisle, "If I heard correctly, I believe your family is having issues with a vampire." Carlisle nodded.

"Victoria," he said, "Edward will explain. My family is staying at the same hotel you are, so you can talk to Edward." Aro nodded and left leaving me and Carlisle alone in the room. I watched as Carlisle scribbled some notes on a clipboard and examined the machines by Violet's bed.

"If she wakes up Alec," Carlisle said before leaving, "press the red button; we will need to know right away to make sure there was no damage to her brain."

"Damage?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yes. Anything can happen when it comes to brain surgery. She could've lost her memories, motor movement, sight, and so forth." He must have seen the worry on my face because he quickly continued, "Don't worry though; I was able to get to her quickly so she'll probably be ok."

"Probably." I muttered after he left. I picked up one of the chairs and set it by Violet's bed. I sat down and lightly touched her skin surprised to feel how cold she was. I sat there for hours listening to her shallow breathing and slow heart rate. Carlisle walked in around midnight to check up Violet.

"Pretend to sleep Alec," he said, "not many humans are awake at this time." With that he left while I glared at him. I laid my head down by Violet's hand and closed my eyes. My mind drifted off to when Violet was staying in the Castle.

_"It's called having fun Alec." Violet said as we stood facing each other in the middle of the hall after I drug her back from town. _

_ "Fun!" I hissed, "Last time I checked dancing in the town's fountain isn't fun. Epically when you have to run from the police." Violet waved her hand and swayed a little due to the one too many drinks she had at the bar where I found her._

_ "It's not like I was skinny dipping," she said, "I was just dancing; what's so bad about that?" _

_ "One," I said catching her as she stumbled, "that fountain isn't a pool. Two: there was huge sign that said do not swim!"_

_ "I wasn't swimming," she rolled her eyes, "I was dancing." _

_ "You're drunk." I replied grabbing her wrist._

_ "I am not," she argued, "I'm just tipsy. There's a difference."_

_ "Then walk in a straight line." I said letting her go. _

_ "I can't even walk in a straight line when I'm sober." She said rolling her eyes._

_ "Which worries me." I replied catching her as she fell into my arms. _

_ "You're a jerk." She muttered before she fell asleep in my arms and I carried her to her room._

_ "I know." I muttered even though she couldn't hear me. _

My eyes snapped open when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aro smiling a little at me.

"Go hunt Alec," he said, "then you need to help the others find Victoria." I nodded and reluctantly left the room.

**(Aro's POV)**

I could tell Alec was deep in thought because he didn't notice me enter the room. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder making him quickly look up. I told him to go hunt and help find Victoria. After a moment of reluctance, he nodded and left the room. Carlisle entered a minute later.

"Kid's got it bad." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I said sitting down in the chair and Carlisle laughed a little.

"It means he really loves her." He clarified and I chuckled a little.

"I think we all do." I replied and he nodded at me then left. When he was gone I grabbed Violet's hand wishing I could read her mind right now. I wondered if she was a shield like Bella...

_"Check Mate." Violet smiled brightly as I leaned back in my seat with a frustrated sigh._

_ "You truly are amazing at this." I said and she smiled. Her cell phone rang and she took one look then silenced it. _

_ "Don't you want to answer that?" I asked and she shrugged. _

_ "No. It's just Harvard University." She said and I raised my eyebrows._

_ "That's a good college, why are they calling you." _

_ "They want me to attend," she replied, "Them and Stanford have been spamming my phone since I graduated." _

_ "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, "those are some of the best colleges; how did you get their attention?" _

_"I go a perfect score on my ACT and SAT," she replied setting up the chess board, "I also graduated as a valedictorian." _

_ "So why are you ignoring them?" I asked, "college is a very important thing in this time." _

_ "College isn't going anywhere," she replied, "I want to live my dreams when I'm still young; not regretting my life because I spent time focusing on only one dream." I sat there thinking while she made the first move. _

_ "In this age, it's hard to get a job without a degree." I said making my move. _

_ "Which is sad," she replied, "a degree is just showing that you sat in a class, passed a few tests and that's it. Why would I want a degree in art when I'm already an amazing artist? Or why would you want a degree in music when you're an amazing singer. Everyone in this world are born with talents. We shouldn't need degrees to prove it." _

Violet did have an opinion on everything and everything she said made me rethink my views on life. She was a very unusual human. Humans are bound by time and they know it, so they focus on the future and how they will be living. Violet was one of those rare people who focused on the present. She understood that she could die at any time and lived her life how she wanted to. Whenever I asked her about the future she would always tell me that God didn't allow humans to see the future for a reason; so she never bothered to think about it.

I arrived here at five in the morning and it is now ten in the morning. Caius walked in with a book in hand telling me he'd sit with Violet for a while. I kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"Aro," Carlisle said as I walked out of the room, "I have a small amount of good news."

"Yes?"

"Violet's heart rate is slowly returning to normal; however, I can't guarantee that it will stay that way." I nodded and walked with him down the hall.

"Well it's a start." I muttered and he nodded.

**(Caius's POV)**

I sat in the seat that Aro had previously sat in and opened my book. The first thing I saw was little doodles that Violet drew because she got bored when we ran out of paint. I smiled as I noticed the majority of the drawings were flowers, animals, and random sketches.

_"Violet what are you doing?" I demanded grabbing the book from her when I walked into the library. _

_ "I'm bored." She complained throwing the pencil down on the table. _

_ "That doesn't mean you can draw in our books." I said flipping through the pages and she shrugged. _

_ "The books you have here are very old and I've met people who would pay millions for some of these books." _

_ "And you go and draw in them?" I asked and she rolled her eyes._

_ "Take a closer look, that book was written last year; no harm done." I looked at the cover to see that she was right._

_ "But!" she yelled and I jumped a little at her outburst, "I have a project for us." _

_ "And that would be?" _

_ "Well you have a lot of ancient books here that you just can't find anywhere else; if something happens to them then they are lost forever. So I want to scan them onto a computer." _

_ "What does that mean?" I asked confused and she rolled her eyes._

_ "It means that if something happened to the book, then the content isn't lost because it's saved onto a computer." _

_ "And how would all those books fit into one of those things?" I asked confused. She stood up and walked out annoyed._

_ "And I thought my high school teachers were clueless when it came to technology." She said walking out of the library. _

_ For the next week she showed me what she meant by scanning in the books. She had me buy five computers and ten scanners. We spent several days scanning in the books; well Violet scanned them, I watched because I had no idea what to do. During that time I read to her and we got into several discussions. _

_ "I just don't understand why people take religion so seriously." She said after I read a book that analyzed ancient beliefs. _

_ "Explain." I said watching her. _

_ "All religions were written by humans, not some higher up spiritual person. I do believe that religion is a good thing to look to when you need hope, but I hate it when people let their religion control their lives. I just never understood why people believe something that other humans wrote." _

_ "An interesting belief," I muttered, "so what do you believe in?" She smiled. _

_ "I believe that humans fear the unknown, so they create these beliefs so they have some way to explain the unknown. I love the different views on religion, but I just don't like it when people center their lives on it. It's just not who I am."_

_ "You are human, but you think like an ancient vampire." I muttered and she laughed._

_ "Or maybe I've just spent too much time with ancient vampires." I smirked and handed her another book to scan._

I didn't realize how much time had passed while I was deep in thought. It was five in the evening when Marcus walked in, pulling me out of my thoughts. He informed me that Jane and the others found Victoria and killed her. We discussed other things that were going on in the vampire world before I left.

**(Marcus's POV**)

After Caius left I sat by Violet and closed my eyes. Her heart sounded better than it did yesterday, but it was still beating too slowly. A heart beat is what separated Vampires and humans.

"_Do you believe Vampires have souls?" I asked her while we sat in the garden. _

_ "Sure," she said, "I mean I believe everyone has a soul." _

_ "Even if their heart isn't beating?" I asked and she shrugged. _

_ "To me; a heart is an organ and it's the same for everyone," she paused and looked at me, "Everyone has a soul. In my opinion a soul defines us. It's part of your personality and changes as you do. So yes I believe that Vampires have souls because you all have personalities."_

_ "A very interesting theory." I muttered and she returned to her lunch. _

"How is your wife Marcus?" Carlisle asked walking into the room to do his usual check up on Violet.

"She's well." I replied, "How is Esme?"

"She is doing well," he replied with a smile, "Violet and the rest of the kids has brought out the mother in her; epically Violet."

"Violet does bring out the human in all of us." I muttered and he sighed.

"She is an amazing woman," he replied then chuckled, "Rosalie even likes her and that's rare."

"So I've heard," I replied, "How is Bella and Edward?"

"Their..." he trailed off, "enjoying themselves." He laughed and I smiled clearly understanding.

"I bet." I chuckled and watched him inject something into Violet.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Pain killers." He replied and I nodded. We talked for a while about how his family lives with humans and he told me about his experience being a doctor. Carlisle left again to go 'take a nap,' so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. It was ten at night when Alec walked into the room.

"Master." He muttered and I stood up.

"How are you Alec?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Fine." He said looking at Violet.

"I believe Violet would say 'you're such a liar,'" I said as I walked out, "but I won't push the matter." I saw him relax a little before I left.

**(Alec's POV)**

I relaxed when Marcus walked out without any more questions. I sat by Violet and grabbed her hand again. All day people have been asking me how I was doing. By the time we found Victoria, I was beyond annoyed. Jasper was the one who kept me from doing something stupid because of his gift and I was a little grateful that he did that.

_"I would ask how you're doing," Jasper said after we killed Victoria, "but I already know." _

_ "Is that so?" I growled and he smirked. _

_ "It is," he replied, "a talent that is both a gift and a curse." _

_ "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him and he sighed. _

_ "Imagine being able to sense all the emotions around you. Lust, depression, anger, happiness, jealously, and so forth. It gets tiring and overwhelming at times. However, it's nice to have when tempers run a little high in the family. I can help calm everyone down before a fight breaks out between my siblings." _

_ "Lucky you," I muttered, "fights rarely break out in the Volturi." _

_ "Really?" he asked a little shocked._

_ "Well they do," I replied then smirked, "Jane just doesn't allow it to get very far." Jasper chuckled a little._

_ "Sure glad I don't have a sibling that can cause that much pain." He said and I sighed. _

_ "Jane doesn't use her gift on me," I said, "and I don't use mine on her." _

_ "Makes sense." He replied and we fell into silence. _

"I heard you got Victoria," Carlisle said walking in the room and I nodded. I watched him do his usual doctor stuff. When he was about to leave I spoke softly.

"Thank you," I murmured and he looked at me.

"For what?"

"For helping Violet." I replied and he sighed.

"I'm a doctor Alec," he said, "it's my job to save lives."

"A vampire saving lives." I muttered and heard him chuckle.

"Strange I know," he said, "but it makes me happy and that's all that matters."

"Violet always said to do what makes you happy," I said.

"She's a smart girl." He replied, "you should be lucky that you have her."

"She's not mine." I muttered.

"That's not what she told us." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Violet told us that she was with you and only you." He smiled then left the room. I stared at the sleeping Violet in complete shock. I leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered even though she couldn't hear me. A couple hours went by before Carlisle came back in with a nurse.

"Good news," he smiled walking over to Violet, "we can take her off the breathing tube. Her condition is improving, slowly; but it is improving." I moved out of the way and watched them remove the breathing tube and replace it with the air tube that goes into the nose.

"Should I call Aro?" I asked when the nurse left and he shook his head.

"I've already called him." I nodded and sat back down. After he left, I lightly kissed her on the lips before laying my head on the bed again. I had released her hand and crossed my arms on the bed to lay my head down.

_ "You should let me dye you hair Alec." Violet said as we sat on a bench when I took her out shopping one day. _

_ "Why would I let you touch my hair?" I asked glaring at her. _

_ "Because I'm an artist." She smiled and I rolled my eyes._

_ "Thanks by I like my hair the way it is." _

_ "You're no fun." She complained taking a bite into her apple. _

_ "You've already said that before." I replied. _

_ "Because it's true," she said, "have you ever actually gone out to a club?" _

_ "Yes," I said, "but not to have fun." _

_ "You're impossible." She sighed then jumped up smiling. _

_ "Let's go out dancing tonight!" she said smiling brightly. _

_ "Not going to happen," I hissed, "I hate that kind of dancing your generation does." Violet rolled her eyes then thought for a minute. _

_ "Well then you choose the place." I sighed knowing that if I didn't go along with this she wouldn't stop bugging me. _

_ "Fine." I muttered, "I'll take you out dancing tonight." She smiled then frowned._

_ "What should I wear?" she asked and I smirked. _

_ "I'll have Jane get you a dress." I replied and she sighed as we walked back to the castle. _

_ I waited by the castle entrance for Violet. I turned when the doors opened and froze in place. Jane had dressed Violet into an Italian ballroom dress and did up her hair. Her hair was curled up and had flowers in it. _

_ (Hair: On profile page under HCTL Chapter 12)_

_ (Dress: HCTL Chapter 12)_

_ "Is this ok?" she asked spinning around and I just stared like an idiot. "Alec?" she said amused and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "It's fine." I muttered. _

_ "You're horrible with women." She laughed and took my hand. I took her to a large ballroom party where couples were dancing to all types of Waltz. _

_ "I can't Waltz." Violet said worried as I led her to the dance floor. _

_ "Jut follow my lead." I replied smirking at her. For the next couple hours we danced and I was surprised at how good she was. It took all my strength not to kill the guys who danced with her as well. I would admit that I was kind of enjoying myself, but I would still rather be in my room. _

_ "Ok," Violet said as we walked back to the castle, "I'll admit that was fun." We walked by a flower shop and a little girl ran up to Violet with a red rose in her hand. _

_ "__Un fiore per__una bella ragazza." __**(A flower for a beauitful girl)**__. She smiled handing Violet the flower. I was going to respond for Violet, but she shocked me when she responded. _

_ "grazie__piccolo.__Quanto__costa?" __**(Thank you little one. How much?) **__She said bending down to be level with the child. The little girl shook her head and gave the flower to Violet. _

_ "Libero__." __**(Free).**__ She smiled then looked between me and Violet. "__libero per__la__bella coppia." __**(Free for the beauitful couple).**__ The child giggled and ran back into the shop. Violet stood up and I noticed the small blush on her face as she smiled at the Rose. _

_ "Do you like Roses?" I asked as we walked back to the castle._

_ "sì__," she repled with a smile, "__io amo__le rose rosse." __**(Yes, I love red roses).**__ I watched as she brought the flower to her lips and smelled it; that's when it hit me. Violet smelled like roses._

I was brought from my thought when I felt a movement. I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see Violet's eyes slowly open.

"Violet?" I whispered standing up and leaning closer to her. She blinked a couple times and it was in that moment when I remembered everying Carlisle told me about the effects of brain damage. I panicked when her eyes locked with my contact covered eyes.

_'Does she remember?'_ the question came to my mind before I could stop it, _'does she remember me?'_

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger! again :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Promise**

**(Alec's POV)**

_"Do you have a vase for this rose?" Violet asked as we walked into the castle. _

_ "Ask Gianna." I replied and we walked into her room. She sighed and placed the rose on the side table by the bed. _

_ "Can I get some privacy to change?" she asked and I smirked sitting on the couch. _

_ "The bathroom is right there." I said and she huffed. Violet grabbed her pajamas and stomped into the bathroom, closing the door. Ever since we got back from Arizona, I spent my time annoying Violet so she didn't go thinking that I was kind. After a few minutes she opened the door still in the dress. _

_ "Umm...Alec," she said not looking at me._

_ "What?" I asked looking up from my book. _

_ "How do I take this dress off?" she asked and I smirked. _

_ "How sad," I teased darkly, "the human can't even take off a dress." Violet crossed her arms and huffed. _

_ "Just help me all mighty vampire." I rolled my eyes and walked over to her._

_ "Turn around." I said standing by her and she obliged. I scanned the dress and found the zipper. I was about to help her when an idea came to mind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to my chest. _

_ "What do I get in return?" I whispered in her ear. _

_ "Not a punch in the face." She replied and I chuckled._

_ "Come on Violet," I teased nibbling her ear and her heart picked up a little, "you and I both know that wouldn't work." She grabbed my arms and tried to unwrap them from her waist; I just tightened my hold. _

_ "What do you want?" she sighed giving in, "another kiss?"_

_ "Maybe." I said as I grazed my teeth along her ear, "maybe I want something else." _

_ "Well what is it?" she demanded and I chuckled. I released her and unzipped her dress. I sat back down on the couch and after a minute she went back into the bathroom After about twenty minutes, Violet came out of the bathroom; her hair was wet form the shower and she was dressed in long pajama pants and a tang top. Violet eyed me with clear suspicion as she climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. I quickly took off my shoes and jacked and climbed into bed under the blankets. Violet turned around to look at me with her eyebrows raised. _

_ "What are you doing?" she asked. _

_ "Lie down on your stomach." I said and after a moment she did as I said. I moved on top of her and slipped my hands under her shirt. I moved my hands to her shoulders and started to massage her neck and moved slowly down her back. A small groan escaped her lips and I smirked. _

_ "The kind of dancing we did tonight can be hard on the muscle," I whispered in her ear, "This should keep you from being really sore tomorrow." After five minutes I stopped and she turned to look at me._

_ "Is that what you wanted for helping me?" she asked and I smirked._

_ "Not really," I said, "but that will do." She chuckled then her eyes light up._

_ "Can we play a game?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow._

_ "You should be going to bed." I replied._

_ "It's a game you play in bed." She said and before I could smirk she continued, "it's not what you're thinking though." I pouted a little then sighed._

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach." She said and I did as she said, throwing my shirt on the floor. I crossed my arms on the pillow and rested my head in them. I felt Violet lightly tracing patterns on my back._

_ "My dad would always play this game with me," she said softly, "I trace a picture on your back and you guess what it is." _

_ "And what happens when I guess it correctly?" I asked not looking up from the pillow. _

_ "You draw a picture on my back." She replied and I sighed. _

_ "Well I guess it's something to do." I muttered and she laughed. We played this game for about an hour, and I had to admit that I enjoyed it. Violet was on her stomach with her shirt pulled up enough for me to trace her back. She was drifting off to sleep as I traced and eventually I stopped. _

_ "Don't stop." She murmured and I smiled a little. I continued to trace patterns on her back. _

_ "You should sleep." I said after a minute and pulled her shirt back down. To my surprise she rolled over and snuggled up to me. _

_ "You can be really nice when you want to be." She murmured and I sighed wrapping my arms around her._

_ "Just fall asleep already." I replied and she slowly drifted off into sleep. _

* * *

"Violet?" I whispered again lightly touching her cheek. She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and I quickly pressed the red button like Carlisle told me to.

"Stay awake Violet." I said quickly and her eyes opened a little. The door opened and Carlisle rushed in with a nurse.

"Go stand outside Alec." He said quickly walking over to Violet. I was going to argue, but when he gave me a stern look; I walked out of the room and closed the door. I decided not to call Aro until Carlisle came back out with some sort of news. After ten minutes I started to pace in front of the door. After thirty minutes the nurse came out and shut the door.

"Can I go in now?" I asked harshly and she shook her head.

"Wait for doctor Cullen please." She said then walked away. Fifteen more minutes went by before Carlisle opened the door.

"Well?" I asked impatiently and he sighed.

"Well," he repeated, "I would suggest you get her a present before she wakes up again."

"She's unconscious again?" I asked and he nodded.

"Violet is exhausted," he said then he looked a little sad, "Alec we noticed that she has some memory loss." He said and I froze before I could speak he quickly continued, "but, if we work with her then her memories will slowly come back."

"What does she remember?" I asked holding my breath.

"Everything," he replied, "there's just some missing spots in her memories, but she does remember you and the Volturi so don't worry." I visibly relaxed and pulled out my cell phone.

"I'll call Aro," Carlisle said, "for now you go hunt and get Violet a gift." I sighed and obliged knowing that I was pushing my limits on my thirst in this place.

* * *

**(Aro's POV**)

The second Carlisle called and told me that Violet had woken up, I rushed over to the hospital with my brothers. When we arrived, Carlisle informed us about her slight memory loss. He said we shouldn't have anything to worry about though.

"I would suggest Alec stays with her and he be the first person she wakes up to." Carlisle said as we stood in Violet's room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he was the person she woke up to," he responded, "we don't want to overwhelm her, so I suggest taking this one person at a time." I sighed but agreed. We stood there talking for a while and Carlisle informed us that she will be moved out of the critical unit. We helped him move her and an hour after we settled into her new room, Alec walked in with Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Demetri and Felix were carrying large 'get well' balloons. Jane had a huge teddy bear that was almost as big as her. Alec simply placed a rose by her bed and sat down on the couch in the room.

"Take care of her Alec." I said sternly yet softly before leaving; he nodded not taking his eyes off Violet.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

When everyone left, I moved a chair next to Violet's bed and sat down. As the night wore on, I lightly traced patterns up and down her arm just like that night we laid in bed. Her fingers suddenly moved a little and I stopped tracing her arm.

"Since when are you so kind?" Violet's soft voice filled the room and I snapped my eyes up to meet her blue ones.

"Don't you remember?" I asked softly and she looked confused, "What do you remember?" I asked.

"You being a jerk," she responded after a moment and I frowned.

"I guess I had that coming." I muttered and she laughed a little. Violet tried to sit up, but I placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Stay still," I said softly, "you shouldn't move." Violet sighed, but didn't argue.

"I'm really hungry." She said softly and I nodded. I pushed a button and a second later Carlisle walked in.

"How are you Violet?" he smiled walking over to us.

"Hungry," she responded and he nodded.

"I don't want you to eat anything heavy right now." He said looking at a clip board on the edge of her bed.

"Can I have soup?" she asked and he smiled.

"What kind would you like?"

"Chicken noodle please." She said and he nodded. Before he left, Carlisle showed Violet a remote that controlled her bed settings. After he left, Violet kept pressing the up and down button and the head of the bed moved up and down. I watched as she let it go all the way down so she was laying flat, then she let it move up so she was in a sitting position. After the third time of her going down then up, I grabbed the controller.

"You're in a hospital," I said placing the controller down, "not an amusement park."

"But I was having fun." She pouted and the nurse walked in then with Violet's food.

"Here you go dear." The nurse said placing the tray on the side table by me and left. I handed her the soup and watched her eat slowly.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked when she was done eating. Violet thought for a few minutes and after a while I noticed a tear fall down her cheek.

"I remember you took me to my father's funeral." She whispered and I nodded.

"What else?" I pressed and she did her classic eye roll.

"Give me some time Alec," she said, "my brain is all scrambled right now."

"Sorry," I muttered and she sighed. Violet closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

It's been three days since Violet woke up. Her memories are slowly coming back to her, but she has yet to remember me telling her that we are soul mates. However, she did remember our time trapped in the dungeon and the time she got drunk and danced in the fountain. After hunting today, I walked into her room and placed a small vase with a rose in it by her bed. Violet was reading and smiled when she saw the flower.

She picked it up out of the vase and brought it to her nose and inhaled the scent. The image of her that night we went out dancing came to my mind. Violet froze and blinked a couple times at the flower. She looked at me and smiled a little placing the flower back into the vase.

"You took me out dancing," she said, "that's when I told you that I loved roses." I smiled a little and lightly stroked my fingers along her arm. She fell into silence and then looked at me with confusion.

"What happened before I left?" she asked and I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at her.

"Alec," she whispered and I looked at her, "I had a dream last night of you telling me that we're soul mate. Is that true?" I paused looking at her. I could say no and possibly lose her for forever. I didn't know what to do or say. After a while I stood up and lightly pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away and she pouted.

"Why'd you stop?" she complained and I smirked then kissed her again. The heart monitor beeped faster as her heard picked up. After a minute, I pulled away and sad back down.

"I can't even begin to tell you how worried I was that you wouldn't remember that." I said and we fell into silence.

"I'm glad I did." She said after a while and I smiled, "so what now?" she asked; I sighed.

"I know you want to live your life Violet," I said, "but this whole event made me realize that I just can't live without you; and the rest of the Volturi feel the same way."

"So?" she pressed.

"So let someone turn you," I said locking my eyes with hers, "even if you don't stay with me; I'll be satisfied knowing that you will live a lot longer."

"So this is all about you?" she asked, but didn't sound annoyed; I chuckled.

"No Violet," I said grabbing her hand, "this is about you and how much you've changed the Volturi. We all want you to be safe, even if you don't stay with us." Violet sighed and looked at me.

"Who will turn me?" she asked

"You can choose who turns you." I said and she nodded.

"Can I wait until I recover from this?" she asked, "I'm still trying to remember things." I nodded then smiled.

"Can I give you something though?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked and I moved to sit by her on the bed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ring.

"I-I'm not ready for that Alec." Violet stuttered and I shook my head.

"It's not what you think," I said, "I'm not ready for that either. This is a promise ring." Violet relaxed and smiled.

**(Ring: On Profile Page under chapter 13)**

"What am I promising?" she asked taking the ring from me looking at it. I leaned closer to her and locked my eyes with hers.

"That from this point on, even when you're turned," I said, "that no matter where you go or who you met; you are mine and only mine." Violet examined the ring, deep in thought. After several minutes she sighed and looked at me then smirked.

"If I agree to this then what will you give me?" she asked with a smirk and I stared at her. She was copying me.

"What do you want?" I asked playing along.

"How about," she thought, "that once a year you come find me." She said and I stared.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well after I'm turned I want to travel; when I'm passed the newborn phase." She said, "if you want me to belong to you then I want you to find me once a year and when the right time comes, I want you to tell me how you feel about me." I opened my mouth to say how I feel, but she placed a hand over my mouth.

"No Alec," she said, "this isn't the right time."

"Then when is?" I asked and she smiled.

"I guess we'll find out." She smiled and I sighed.

"I agree then." I said and she put the ring on.

"Then I promise to be yours." I couldn't hold back the bright smile that appeared on my lips. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned when I slipped my tong into her mouth and I pushed her back against the bed. My free hand traveled to her waist as I pressed my body closer to hers.

"Just what are you two doing?" Aro's voice demanded and we both jumped. Aro was standing by the door with his arms crossed as he glared at me.

"H-hello Aro." Violet stuttered.

"Violet you should be resting." He said then turned to me, "and you're supposed to be helping her recover not making out with her." I quickly got off the bed and noticed Violet's slight amusement.

"Sorry master." I said quickly, "I was just-"

"Leaving." He cut me off and walked over to Violet.

"Yes sir." I said quickly and gave Violet a small smile before bolting out of the room. I heard Violet's laugh echo down the hall and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**(Aro's POV)**

Alec may be the Volturi's most valuable, but every time I catch him kissing Violet; the only thing I want to do is kill him. According to Marcus I have a strong fatherly bond to Violet, so I guess my attitude towards Alec is reasonable.

"How are you dear?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Better," she replied even though she looked exhausted, "my memories are starting to come back." She smiled and I nodded.

"I could see that." I muttered referring to her and Alec.

"Can I talk to you Aro?" she asked seriously.

"What is it?" I asked curiously looking at her.

"Can we keep this between us?" she asked and I nodded.

"What's on your mind my dear?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"It's about when I will be turned." She said softly and I sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just want you to know who I want to turn me." She said, "but I also want to be changed on my own terms." I nodded and waited for her to speak.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I waited about five hours before returning to the hospital. By the time I got back it was ten in the evening. Aro was sitting in my seat reading to Violet as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Goodnight Violet." Aro said when I walked into the room. He kissed her forehead and left with one last glare at me.

"Alec," Violet said as I sat down.

"Yes?" She scooted over on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I smiled and removed my shoes. I laid on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled up to me. I rested my cheek on top of her head and stroked her arm as she drifted off into sleep.

"I am falling for you Violet." I whispered knowing that she was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Review please. I know I've said this before: but reviews encourage me to update.

I was going to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Taken**

**(Aro's POV)**

I sat next to Violet as she slept. Alec and the other were out hunting and dealing with the rest of Victoria's newborn army. Violet was beyond exhausted because Carlisle had to constantly wake her up to give her medicine or check up on her. He informed me that they needed to do a scan on her to make sure everything was ok. He told me that she was scheduled for a scan tomorrow evening. If everything did turn out ok, she could leave the hospital in two days. I looked up when Demetri walked into the room looking upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he nodded.

"One of the newborns Victoria turned got away," he said, "I can't track him because I didn't come across him, but I could probably pick up on his scent."

"Only one?" I asked and he nodded.

"Then we shouldn't worry," I said leaning back in my seat, "I'll have some lower guards go after him. No need to waste energy on one vampire." He nodded and glanced at the sleeping Violet.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked and he sighed.

"A little," he admitted then smiled, "but Alec deservers a happy ending more than I do." I smiled warmly at him. Demetri was one of my best guards. He could remain calm in any situation and always puts others before himself. He's also very good at dealing with Alec and Jane when their tempers run high. I've always felt bad for him because whenever Jane was upset, Demetri would be the one she takes her anger out on.

"Master?" I was pulled from my thoughts to see Demetri staring at me.

"What was it you said?" I asked and he paused for a minute.

"I was saying that Marcus and Caius wanted to see you back at the hotel and I need to go hunt." I nodded and stood up. I kissed Violet on the forehead and left the room with Demetri.

"Someone will be back soon," I told Carlisle on my way out, "to keep Violet company."

"I was able to get her a spot for a scanning right now," Carlisle said, "I'll call you when I get the results." I nodded and left to the hotel.

**(Carlisle POV)**

"Violet," I said softly shaking her a little. She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes then smiled a little.

"People just can't get any sleep here," she mumbled and I laughed a little.

"I got you in for a scan right now," I said and a nurse walked in, "so we're going to take you there." She sighed and sat up a little.

"Ok."

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal." I said looking over the results as I stood in Violet's room. She smiled brightly setting aside her meal.

"So I can leave now?" she asked hopeful and I shook my head making her pout like a child.

"Tomorrow evening," I said, "we need to start getting you checked out and that will take about twenty four hours."

"Fine." She muttered and lied back down to sleep. I turned off the lights and walked out only to run into Alec.

"So?" he said a little demanding.

"So she can leave tomorrow night," I replied, "you all can come back to my house in Forks. I want her to rest for another week and a half before she starts going out and doing things." He nodded and looked at the door clearly wanting to go in; however, before he could step around me I stopped him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I said and he glared at me. After a few seconds he nodded and I led him to my temporary office. When we entered I sat down at the desk and he sat in a chair across from me.

"What do you want?" he growled a little and paused for a minute. I never would've thought that I would be sitting across from the most feared vampires. In my time living with the Volturi, I rarely saw Alec and Jane because they avoided me due to my diet.

"Well," I started and he crossed his arms; I couldn't stop the question that came out of my mouth, "you don't have much patience do you?" I asked and he glared darkly at me.

"Patience isn't in my nature," he hissed a little, "now what are you getting at?" I sighed and leaned forward in my seat.

"When Violet is turned," I said cautiously.

"Yes?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm getting at what her diet will be." I finally said and he froze then glared at me darkly.

"Human blood." He said and I sighed.

"Do you really think Violet will want to kill humans?" I asked.

"She wouldn't want to kill animals." He replied.

"I'm sure she'll-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I will not having my mate drinking from animals," he hissed, "animal blood weakens vampires and I don't want her to be weak. The second the world finds out about her, enemies of the Volturi will be after her; she needs to be strong." I pursed my lips together and sighed.

"She's won't be able to kill humans Alec," I said, "you know that." This made him pause. He knew I was right, Violet is too kind to live with killing innocent humans.

"She'll get over it." He muttered after a few moments of silence.

"You don't even believe that." I said and he growled. Alec stood up and gave me a very deadly look.

"Violet will drink human blood." He said then turned on his heel and started to walk out.

"It should be her choice Alec," I said and he froze in place, "Violet should get to choose her lifestyle. If you won't tell her then I will."

"Carlisle," he said in a deadly tone and turned to glare at me, "I appreciate you helping my mate; that's why I've allowed this conversation to go on. However, if you take this conversation to Violet, you will regret it." The look he gave me made me believe all the stories I've heard about him. With that he turned around and walked out of the room. I breathed out deeply and leaned back in my seat.

That didn't go out as well as I'd hoped...

**(Alec's POV)**

I sat in the chair by Violet's bed still trying to calm down from my chat with Carlisle. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back into the chair. The second Aro finds out about what Carlisle said, he will probably be having a long chat with that damn vegetarian.

"Is something wrong Alec?" Violet asked making me look at her. She was looking at me with concern which made me roll my eyes.

"No," I replied, "it's nothing that you need to worry about." She looked at me doubtfully, but didn't say anything else. Instead she closed her eyes and I watched her slowly fall back to sleep.

"Why can't I go out shopping?" Violet complained as we sat in the Cullen's living room.

"Dr. Cullen said you need to rest." I said. It's been four days Violet was released from the hospital and she's been complaining non-stop about not being able to leave.

"You can take her out Alec," Carlisle said walking into the room, "it will be good for her. Just no drinking, partying, or amusement parks." Violet huffed and crossed her arms.

"What else is there to do then?"

"I will take you out for a walk." I said standing up. She sighed and took my hand; before we left I glared at Carlisle. He didn't go to talk to Violet about her diet when she's turned; of course I haven't left her alone long enough for him to talk to her.

"Let's take that trail." Violet said pointing at a trail that led into the forest.

"Fine." I said leading her into the forest. After walking for about a mile, Violet sat on a fallen tree to rest and I sat by her.

"I like the forest." Violet said looking around us, "I like all the green here."

"Sure." I said and she looked at me.

"Is everything ok Alec?" she asked and I sighed. I was about to answer, but before I could react; someone attacked me. I landed on the ground to the newborn that got away from us in Seattle. I took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Violet being held by an unknown vampire. I growled and tried to run for her, but was stopped by the newborn.

"You will regret killing Victoria." He hissed. I tried to use my gift but nothing happened. When I went to attack him again the Vampire holding Violet leaned closer to her neck and I stopped

"If you attack I'll have him kill her." The newborn said.

"Who are you?" I hissed backing off, but I remained in a fighting stance.

"Riley," he replied, "now you can come with us, or the girl dies." I took one look at Violet and backed off. Riley smiled and I was grabbed by two more vampires. I looked over at Violet and saw the worry written all over her face. I returned my gaze to Riley and growled.

"So now you're going to get to brag about killing me." I hissed glaring at him.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said with a smirk, "yet."

We were taken to a house in Canada. We were walked to the basement of a large house. I was thrown into a cell and barely caught Violet when they pushed her in with me.

"Don't bother to try and get out," Riley hissed locking the cell door, "this cell is made of the one metal vampires can't break." With that he turned and walked back upstairs.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking over Violet she nodded and her teeth started to chatter.

"I'm cold." She said through her chattering teeth. I quickly stepped away from her and handed her my jacked. She put it on and shivered more and I felt guilty because I couldn't give her something warms. Violet sat against the back wall and wrapped my coat around her. After several minutes she stopped shaking and I sat by her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her again and she nodded.

"My arm hurts from where he held me." She said rubbing her left arm. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and saw a bruise on her arm. She pulled her arm away and pulled the sleeve back down.

"I'm ok." She said and I held back a growl. "what happened Alec?" she asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your gift," she said, "why didn't you use it?"

"I tried to," I said thinking, "but something kept me from using it." Violet sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I moved her so she could lie down on my lap. I brushed her hair with my fingers and she slowly fell asleep.

**(Aro's POV)**

"I can't find Alec or Violet." Demetri said when he walked into the house. Jane held onto my arm clearly worried about her brother. A few hours ago we got a call from Alice saying that Alec and Violet were in trouble. Since then we've tried to find them, but Demetri can't track them and Alice can't see them anymore.

"What do we do then?" Jane asked and I sighed.

"Sam just called," Jacob, the mutt, said walking into the room.

"What did he say?" Bella asked her so called best friend.

"Apparently the pack has been chasing a few vampires this afternoon, but lost them when they crossed over to the Cullen's territory."

"So we should assume that Alec and Violet were taken." Caius said glaring at the mutt.

"Demetri," I said, "call in some lower guards to help us look for Alec and Violet." I said and he nodded then walked out of the room. I reluctantly turned to the mutt, "can you and your...pack help us as well?" I asked and he nodded.

"We can search our area, just don't let any of your guards wonder into our territory." Caius growled a little and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will make sure they don't" I said and he walked out.

"Aro we need to get Violet back," Carlisle said worried, "just because nothing showed up in her scans doesn't mean that the tumor won't come back. That's why I wanted to keep an eye on her for a week."

"What will happen if her tumor comes back and we don't get to her?" I asked and he hesitated.

"She won't survive that."

**(Alec's POV)**

I held Violet in my lap as she slept. We've been here for a few days now and my throat was starting to burn form the lack of thirst. The only time someone came down here was to give Violet some food and water, but that was only once a day. When I asked for blood, Riley told me that I would have to kill Violet if I wanted any blood. Violet moved a little and opened her eyes.

"Hay," I said and she moved her hand to her head, "what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"My head really hurts." She said in clear pain. I panicked remembering that Carlisle mentioned that her tumor could come back.

"Could it be a head ach," I asked worried, "or maybe you're just dehydrated." She shook and whimpered. I grabbed a pillow they brought down to us and laid Violet down.

"What do I do?" I asked feeling useless and she shook her head.

"I don't feel good Alec," she said, "I need a doctor." I panicked and touched her cheek.

"There's no doctor here," I said and she whimpered again.

"Aw," a voice came and I looked up to see Riley smirking, "it looked like the little human is dying."

"She isn't dying." I hissed and he chuckled darkly.

"She is," he said, "I just overheard a conversation Dr. Cullen had with the Seattle hospital. Apparently they got the full results of her scan and found a small tumor that would grow and kill her. Bummer, I guess if you want blood you'll have to kill her now." I growled and watched him walk out.

"Violet?" I whispered looking back at her. She opened her eyes a little and frowned.

"I'll be ok," she said in a very weak voice.

"No you're not," I said then paused for a while, "Violet let me change you." She shook her head a little.

"I promised Aro that he can turn me." She said and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aro isn't here and he will understand giving our current situation." Violet looked at me and spoke.

"But you're really thirsty." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not." I lied.

"You're eyes are pitch black." She said then winced a little.

"I'll be ok." I said, but I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I smiled a little.

"You're going to be ok." I said then I moved on top of her then I leaned down and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her then I broke the kiss and moved to the base of her neck. I paused for a moment and listened to Violet's heartbeat. I let my teeth graze her skin and felt her dig her fingers into my hair. I moved one hand one hand to the back of her neck then bit her. She whimpered in pain, her hold on my hair tightened. I couldn't hold back a small growl when her blood filled my mouth and started to ease the burn in my throat.

"Alec," Violet said in a very weak voice making me snap out of my haze. I stopped drinking and sealed her wound. Before she could start screaming, I allowed my mist to surround her to take away her pain. I learned the other day that Riley can block other vampire's gifts and since I was locked up he didn't have a reason to block my gift anymore.

I quickly bit Violet's wrists so my venom would move through her system faster. When I was done, I moved up and lightly kissed her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered even though she couldn't hear me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head over her heart; which was starting to beat faster due to the venom.

_'Three days,'_ I thought, _'I just have to wait for three days.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Changed**

**(Alec's POV)**

I sat against the wall while holding Violet's hand. It's almost been three days since I bit her and I watched as she slowly changed. I was surprised at first when her hair changed to a dark red, but then I remembered that her mother had the same color hair in the pictures. I froze when her heart pick up in pace.

_'This is it.'_ I thought and released her from my gift. I kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to the last beats of her heart.

"Violet?" I whispered when her heart had stopped. Her eyes opened and bright red eyes locked with my black ones. I braced myself for the newborn outrage that was common when vampires first wake up.

"Alec," she said softly in a beautiful voice, "why are you holding me down?" I looked at her confused and reluctantly released my hold on her. I watched her sit up and look around. After a few minutes she finally turned her gaze to me.

"What wrong?" she asked noticing my stiff posture.

"Well," I said watching her every move, "you're very tame for a new born, are you thirsty at all?" she looked at me confused for a moment then spoke.

"There's a slight burn in my throat." She said, "but it's easy to ignore." I stared blankly at her.

"You're exactly like Bella," I finally said and she raised her eyebrow.

"I mean," I continued, "you've skipped the newborn phase." She frowned a little.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well, no," I replied then smirked, "I guess I was just looking forward to tackling you." Violet rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"What now?" she asked and I slowly moved to sit by her.

"We find a way to get out of here." I said and she looked around.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked and I smiled down at her.

"No idea." She rolled her eyes and we fell into silence. Suddenly the door opened and Riley appeared.

"Well you didn't kill her," he said, "what a shame." Violet quickly stood up and I followed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is no way to treat a woman," she hissed and I couldn't believe how much it turned me on.

"Deal with it." Riley said and walked away. I'm still trying to figure out why he's keeping us alive. I sighed and pulled Violet back to me wrapping my arms around her. She remained stiff for a moment then relaxed into my embrace. We sat against the back wall and Violet rested her head on my shoulder.

"How are you?" I asked and she looked up at me, "I mean how is the burn in your throat?"

"It's bothering me," she admitted, "but I can ignore it."

"Not for long though," I replied standing up and walking over to the bars, "you're going to need blood soon." I looked around the room trying to find a weakness in the bars and I found it. The bolts that held the door to the bars was made of a weak metal.

"Violet," I said quietly so only she could hear me, "come here." I heard her stand up and slowly walk over to me.

"What?" she asked then spoke in a soft tone when I shushed her, "what is it?"

"We can get out of here," I said, "so prepare to run." She nodded and grabbed onto my shirt while I undid the bolts. I quietly pulled the door away from the bars and set it aside. I quickly took Violet's hand and we walked up the stairs. I opened the door to find that the hall was empty. I tugged on Violet's hand and we ran down the hall stopping at every corner to check for people. Finally, we found an exit and ran out.

"Hurry," I said and we took off at full speed. I will admit that I got annoyed because Violet was a little faster than me. Being a guy, I tried to match her speed and noticed her smiling at me.

"Just run." I muttered and she laughed. We ran for miles and finally slowed down when Seattle came into view.

"Are they following us?" Violet asked as we stopped at the edge of the city. I looked behind us and listened.

"Not yet." I said, "but we have time now to get something to drink and get to the Cullens."

I led Violet to an alley way in the city near a night club. It was dark outside and the club had a constant flow of people coming and going. I wrapped an arm around Violet's waist watching two women walking towards the alley we were in.

"Alec," Violet said in a quiet voice, "I can't." I looked down at her and tightened my grip on her waist.

"You'll be fine," I said and she shook her head.

"I can't kill anyone," she said then thought for a minute, "or any animal."

"You need blood to survive." I said trying to hide my annoyance. She shook her head and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I looked back at the two women walking towards us, debating. After a minute I let out a frustrated growl and pulled Violet into the shadows. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest. She grabbed my shirt in her hands and buried her face in my chest. I listened as the two women passed by the alley laughing and clearly drunk.

"I'm sorry." Violet muttered into my chest. I sighed and pulled away then grabbed her hand.

"We'll figure something out," I said, "now let's go." She nodded and followed me back to Forks. We were crossing into the La Push area when we were surrounded by wolves. I stood in front of Violet growing, but knew I didn't have enough strength to fight them. A large wolf with brown fur moved closer to us and I growled in warning.

"Jacob wait!" I heard a familiar voice said. Violet and I looked over to see Bella and Edward running towards us, "they're our friends." The wolves backed off and ran into the woods.

"Hurry," Edward said coming up to us, "we're not supposed to be here."

* * *

**(Aro's POV) **

I was sitting in Carlisle's living room with the others when the front door opened. Two familiar scents came into the room and a second later Alec and Violet showed up. My eyes landed on Violet and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Alec!" Jane ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him. He stumbled and hugged her back looking exhausted.

"You look thirsty," she said pulling away, "why didn't you hunt on your way back."

"I tried," he said trialing off and looking at Violet who was looking at the ground. I held out my hand and he placed his fingers on my hand.

"So Violet skipped the new born phase like Bella," I said when I released his hand, "they must have similar gifts." Carlisle stepped forward then and looked at Violet.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked kindly and I noticed that Alec was glaring at him.

"A little," she admitted, "but I really don't want to kill anything." I sighed knowing that this was going to be a problem with her. I looked at Alec who was looking beyond thirsty.

"Alec," I said and he looked at me, "go out and hunt; Jane and Felix will go with you." He hesitated then nodded. Violet walked up to the guest room and I heard her close the door; Demetri followed her a minute later.

"She can't survive without blood," Carlisle said and I sighed.

"I agree with Alec though Carlisle," I said, "she needs to drink human blood to be strong; especially if she's going to be traveling on her own." He sighed then nodded.

"I can help then." He said then walked out.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I followed Violet up to the guest room and walked into the room while shutting the door behind me. She was laying on the couch looking out the window.

"Hay," I said walking over to her she looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Hi," she replied sitting up so I could sit by her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked and she sighed.

"I think Alec is mad at me because I couldn't kill those women earlier." She said looking at her hands.

"Alec is very complicated," I said, "it's hard to tell what he's feeling; he's very good at hiding his emotions."

"He's mad." She said again and I shook my head.

"No Violet," I said taking her hand, "I think he's more worried than mad."

"Why worried?" she asked looking up at me.

"Because vampires have to drink blood," I explained, "it's like humans and food; it gives us strength."

"But do I have to kill living creatures?"

"That's how vampires survive," I said, "you will learn to live with it." She laid back down resting her head in my lap. I leaned back into the couch and softly stroked her red hair.

"I thought you were a natural black," I said and she laughed.

"No. I dyed my hair to black when I was eleven because people kept saying I looked like my mom. It just bothered me because it was a constant reminder that she was gone."

"Well I like your hair red," I said and she smile dup at me.

"Don't get used to it," she said, "I'm going to dye it."

"What color?" I asked and she thought for a minute.

"Pink maybe." She said and I laughed.

"Alec can't stand the color pink." I replied, "it annoys him."

"Pint it is then." I laughed harder and she smiled up at me.

"Will you really do that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Actually," she said, "I'm not sure what color I'm going to dye my hair." We fell into silence again as I continued to stroke her hair.

"You look very beautiful by the way," I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said sitting up to look at me.

"You're welcome." I said then kissed her on the cheek. We heard the door open and Alec was standing there with a cup in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he hissed glaring at me. Violet sighed and rolled her eyes while I stood up.

"Talking." I replied then walked out, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

I was ready to kill Demetri when I saw how close he was to Violet. When he walked out and shut the door, I walked over to Violet.

"Here," I said handing her the glass of human blood while sitting next to her. She took the glass and stared at it.

"What now?" I groaned and she looked up at me.

"I don't know." She said, "It's just different and weird..." she trailed off and I sighed.

"It's good," I replied, "now drink." She looked back down at the glass and I held back a growl when she didn't drink. All she needed to do was taste it then she'll be ok. I grabbed the cup form her and set it on the side table. She looked up at me confused and I grabbed her waist and pulled her up to straddle me.

"You're infuriating you know that." I said wrapping my arms around her while she placed her hands on my shoulders. She smiled a little at my comment and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just need time."

"Close your eyes." I said and she looked at me confused, but obliged. I quickly grabbed the glass and sipped some blood making sure the taste would linger in my mouth. I set the glass down and quickly kissed her. She gasped, surprised, and I slipped my tong into her mouth. She moaned loudly and tied to get closer to me. I broke the kiss and she pouted.

"Did that taste good?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes, you taste good." I smiled and she raised an eyebrow.

"That was the taste of blood." I told her and she looked surprised. Violet glanced at the glass and I moved her off my lap and handed her the cup. She looked up at me and I smiled a little hoping she would finally give in. Violet took a deep breath then closed her eyes; she sipped the blood at first then quickly finished it. I breathe a sigh of relief when she finished. I grabbed the cup form her and placed it on the table.

"You ok now?" I asked and she turned and smiled at me. I quickly leaned forward and licked a small amount of blood off the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moved to straddle me again.

"I'll be ok," she said, "I'm sorry I worried you." I huffed and brought her lips to mine.

"Just don't do it again." I said breaking the kiss she smiled and I kissed her again. I slipped my tong into her mouth and we both moaned. I moved my hands to her thighs and pushed her back onto the couch. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck.

"Paris." She said making me stop and look up at her confused.

"Huh?"

"My first destination is Paris," she explained, "I want to open that studio and live there for a few years." I pursed my lips together and sat up pulling her with me.

"I would feel better if you came back with me to Volterra." I said and she shook her head.

"We made a promise Alec," she said kissing me on the cheek, "I'm going to hold you to it."

"What do you want form me?" I asked looking at her, "why do I have to wait to tell you how I feel?" she was about to speak, but Aro walked into the room with Marcus and Caius.

"I understand that you want to leave for Paris soon," Aro said and I crossed my arms.

"Yes," Violet responded, "I've always wanted to live in Paris." Aro nodded and looked at me.

"Alec," he said, "go help the others kill that new born that kidnapped you. The Wolves are helping you since Riley can block your gifts." I nodded and quickly left the room.

* * *

**(Aro's POV)**

I waited until I heard Alec leave to speak.

"Violet come down stairs," I said, "I'd like a friend to meet you." She nodded and followed me and my brothers to the living room. Eleazar was already there talking with Carlisle.

"Violet," I smiled, "this is Eleazar."

"Nice to meet you." Violet smiled shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He responded with a smile then looked at me with his eye brows raised.

"She is a shield like Bella," Eleazar said, "she can also control the elements like the boy form the Egyptian coven." Violet blinked and looked at me.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"Eleazar's gift is to tell what other vampires gifts are," I explained, "those are your gifts."

"What do you mean I can control the elements?" she asked Eleazar and he smiled.

"The elements," he said, "Earth, wind, fire, and water; maybe even the weather."

"How do I do that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You just do." I thanked Eleazar while Violet talked with Bella. He also told me that Violet may have a gift similar to Kate's, the woman in his coven; but he couldn't be positive. After Eleazar left I returned to the living room to join the conversations. I watched Violet laugh and joke with Bella while I talked with Carlisle.

I knew Violet was going to be an amazing vampire and her gifts just added to how amazing she is.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I sat down on the couch in my room happy to be home. We spent another month in Forks before returning to Volterra. It was easy to kill Riley and his followers with the wolves help, but I would never admit that. Violet left to Paris the same day we left Forks. I bought her a studio with an apartment above it in Paris.

I sighed and took off my jacked throwing it onto my bed. I stopped when a note fell out of the pocked. I picked up the small envelope and sat down on my bed. I opened it and pulled out a note written by Violet.

_My reason for holding you to our promise is that distance makes the heart grow fonder. I look forward to seeing you in one year._

_ ~Violet~ _

_'One year.'_ I thought folding the paper.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you want to see what Violet looks like there's a link to my Quotev page where there are pictures of her.

Just click on the link and go to Chapter 15.

Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: One Year**

_~One Year Later~_

**(Alec's POV) **

I ran at top speed down the hall to the throne room. Tomorrow was the one year mark and the day I promised to go find Violet. She's sent me letters telling me about what she's been up to. She's spent most of her time in Paris and has been selling tons of painting; other times she's traveled a little to get ideas for new paintings. A few months ago, she sent me a letter saying that she traveled to Egypt and met Amun and his coven. Apparently one of the members, Benjamin, has a similar gift to hers and helped her out.

"Alec," Aro said smiling when I entered the room. He knew that I was leaving today to go find Violet.

"Can I leave now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Say hi to Violet for us." He said. I kissed Jane on the cheek before leaving.

"Any idea where she is?" Demetri asked walking up to me and I froze. I know Violet has the studio that I bought her in Paris, but she wasn't always there.

"No." I admitted and he smirked.

"Paris." He said then walked away.

"Thanks." I muttered even though he was gone. I turned on me heel and ran in the direction of Paris.

I arrived in Paris around five in the evening the next day. After putting in blue contacts, I immediately went to the apartment I bought for Violet. I walked into the studio that was under her apartment.

"Hello." A human girl said walking up to me. She was about sixteen years old with short brown hair; "I'm Lilly what can I do for you?" she smiled a flirty smile at me.

"I'm looking for Violet." I said flatly.

"She's not here right now," Lilly said, "would you like me to let her know you were here?"

"Do you know where she is?" I asked ignoring her question, "I'm a friend of hers from Italy." The girl hesitated for a minute before speaking.

"She's at the Eiffel Tower," the girl said, "she's at her art stand there." I nodded and quickly left. By the time I reached the tower it was seven in the evening. I looked around just seeing a lot of tourists and locals walking around. The street stands were staring to close up and I was worried that I wouldn't find her here. I sighed and sat on a bench that was under a tree. I leaned back and continued to look around trying to find Violet. Suddenly someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said. I smiled a little and moved her hands off my eyes. I turned around to face a purpled haired and blue eyed Violet. She leaned over the bench and placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"Hello Violet," I said not knowing what else to say. She laughed and grabbed my hand leading me over to an art stand.

"Let me clean up here then we can go back to the studio," she said while she packed up some art supplied, "after I clean up and get dressed I want to show you something."

"Really?" I asked smirking a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Mind out of the gutter please." She said and I pouted. We walked back to her studio stopping several times because Violet was stopping to talk to several locals who owned shops along the way.

"Welcome back Violet." The girl said as we walked into the studio.

"Hello Lilly," Violet smiled putting away the art supplies. She then turned to the girl and gave her a roll of cash; "here's today's payment thanks for watching the studio today." The girl smiled and accepted the cash.

"Your welcome," she said and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you later Violet." Violet smiled and waved after her then locked the shop door. I followed her up to her apartment and sat on the couch while she quickly showered and dressed. About twenty minutes later she walked out smiling.

"Come on," she said leading me out to the streets, "I want to show you something." We ran for several miles outside of Pairs to a large lake with a waterfall. The moon was the only lighting around us by the time we reached the lake.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" I asked her and she smiled. Violet walked over to the water and I followed. She placed her hand out and I watched as some water rose up towards her hand. She quickly moved her hand and the water froze. I walked over to look at the frozen water.

"That's cool." I said and she smiled.

"Benjamin helped me out with this." She said proudly. I leaned closer to the ice to look at it. Before I could react, it turned to water and splashed me in the face. I blinked a couple time stunned while Violet fell on the ground laughing. I glared at her wiping the water off my face.

"Not funny," I muttered and she laughed harder. She sat up then and I sat by her on the ground. I watched her look out over the lake while her hair swayed with the wind.

"How have you been?" I finally asked and she smiled.

"Great," she replied, "I've met so many people; humans and Vampires." I nodded and started to pick at the grass.

"How have you been?" she asked looking at me.

"Fine." I replied.

"Just fine?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Bored I guess." I admitted and she smiled.

"Well let's have some fun," she said standing up, "let's go swimming." Before I could react she stripped to her bra and underwear the jumped into the lake; I narrowly avoided the water from her splash.

"Come on Alec!" Violet smiled already in the middle of the lake. I watched her swim towards the waterfall and disappear. When she didn't submerged, I quickly undressed to my underwear and jumped in after her. I swan under the waterfall and found myself in a small cave. Violet was still in the water smiling at me. I moved under the water and swam up to her; the water was shallow enough for me to stand, but Violet couldn't touch the bottom. I wrapped my arms around her waist while resurfacing and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lightly kissed her before speaking.

"I really missed you," I whispered and a small smile touched her lips.

"I missed you too." She replied. I kissed her again slowly moving my tong into her mouth. She quickly broke the kiss making me pout.

"Catch me if you can." She said and I smirked.

"What do I get if I catch you?" I asked and she laughed diving into the water.

"Don't know." I heard her say from the other side of the waterfall. I quickly swam after her. Because water washes away scents, I was swimming in circle for a long time before finally surfacing. I scanned the surface of the water and saw Violet swimming near the place where we jumped in. When I reached the spot she was at, she was no longer there. I let out a frustrated growl and heard her giggle. She was laying on her stomach in the grass facing me with her feet in the air and her head resting in her crossed arms.

I got out of the water and walked over to her. She rolled over onto her back while I sat down crossed legged. I lightly stroked her hair while she looked up at the stars. Eventually she sat up on her elbows and looked at me.

"What now?" she asked and I sighed.

"I have to leave to Volterra tomorrow," I said, "Aro needs me." A soft smile touched her lips.

"What do you want to do then?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow. I lay next to her and lightly kissed her.

"You brought me here," I said, "you tell me." She sighed and laid back down with her arms behind her head. Suddenly she turned over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow and I did the same.

"How do you feel when you're with me?" she asked catching me by surprise.

"I feel," I said thinking, "annoyed, frustrated, happy..." I paused and looked at her in the eyes, "peaceful." She laughed and smiled at me.

"Same here." She said and kissed me. I placed a hand on her waist and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly when I moved on top of her. While I kissed her explored her body with my hands. When I tried to undo her bra, she stopped me. She broke the kiss and smiled up at me.

"Not yet Alec." She said and I sighed rolling off of her.

"See," I said, "frustrating." She laughed at me and cuddled closer to me as we looked at the stars. We stayed there until the sun started to rise. As the sun came up we got dressed and Violet turned towards me.

"I'll miss you," she said and kissed me. I sighed when she broke the kiss and ran off.

"See you in one year." I muttered watching her run off. I started off by walking placing my hands in my coat pockets only to find a piece of paper in one pocket. I pulled it out and red the note.

_'Distance doesn't ruin people's relationships. You don't have to see someone every day to be in love.' ~Violet. _

I folded up the paper and placed it back in my pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Right Words**

_'Ten Years Later'_

**(Jane's POV) **

It's been ten years since Violet was turned and one day a year Alec goes to see her. Every time he comes back he seems frustrated and won't tell me why, but I could guess. He just couldn't get anywhere with Violet and I found it very amusing.

"Alec," I said walking into his room, "the ball is starting in a few hours; you need to get ready." He was sitting on his couch glaring at a book. He returned from his one day visit with Violet last week and has been very annoyed since.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Violet," he said closing his book and setting it down, "she just won't give me a straight answer and she never wants to move forward. On top of that seeing her only one day a year is frustrating." I listened to his rant and when he was done, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"What does she say before she leaves?" I asked.

"She just says 'I'll miss you' then takes off leaving a note in my pocket." I raised an eyebrow and he got up and pulled out a small box from his closet. He set it down and pulled out pieces of paper. He showed them to me in the order of the years he got them.

_"Distance doesn't ruin people's relationships. You don't have to see someone every day to be in love." ~Violet~_

_ "Distance doesn't ruin a relationship, doubts do. A successful relationship doesn't come with guarantee nor does it come with terms and conditions, it just needs two people who can trust and by loyal to each other." ~Violet~_

_ "Love isn't about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end." ~Violet~_

_ "Distance is just a test to see how far love can travel." ~Violet~_

_ "Distance means so little when someone means so much." ~Violet~_

_ "There is not long distance about love; it always finds a way to bring hearts together; no matter how many miles there are between us." ~Violet~_

_ "When two people are meant for each other no time is too long, no distance is too far, and no one can ever tear them apart." ~Violet~_

_ "Patience is not about how long someone can wait. It's about how well they behave while they wait." "Distance is not for the fearful, it is for the bold. It's for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone in exchange for a little time with the one they love. It's for those knowing a good thing when they see it, even if they don't see it nearly enough." ~Violet~_

_ "Distance is a test of love. Many will fail for those who can't withstand it, but for those who can, there's only one answer: true love." ~Violet~_

_ "No matter how painful distance can be, not having you in my life would be worse." ~Violet~ _

I put the notes back in the box and looked at my brother, who had dressed while I was reading. I sighed and put the box back into his closet and before leaving I spoke.

"Maybe Violet is giving you hints on what she wants," I said, "maybe she wants you to say something." With that I closed the door and left my brother to his thoughts.

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

The ball has been going on for three hours now and I've stayed in a corned drinking blood while watching couples dance. A few of my 'fan girls,' as Jane would call them, tried to get me to dance with them; but after one death glare they took off and drooled over me from a distance. Before Violet, I would've already been in my room with one of those girls by now. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling while leaning against the wall.

"Alec," Marcus came up to me smiling, "why don't you go take a walk in the garden." He said and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm not in the mood to go there," I said. Many couples would wonder off to walk around the garden to get away from the large crowds for a few minutes.

"Don't make me order you." He said and I sighed.

_'Crazy old man.' _I thought while walking out to the garden. I must admit it was nice to get away from all those people, especially my many 'admirers.' I walked through the large maze towards the center where a fountain was. When I reached the center, I froze in place. Sitting on the fountain looking up at the stars was Violet. Her purple hair was pulled back and she was dress in a long light blue dress.

**(Violet's Dress and Hairstyle on profile page.)**

"You're late." She said smiling while moving her gaze to me. It took me a minute to compose myself from the shock.

"I wasn't aware that you were coming," I said not moving, "how long have you been here?" she shrugged.

"Aro invited me a few months ago," she said, "at first I wasn't going to come, but I guess something changed my mind. I just arrived a few minutes ago." I nodded and slowly walked over to sit by her.

"How long will you stay?" I asked and she smiled.

"Just for the ball." She said then stood up holding out her hand to me.

"Shall we?" she said and I sighed standing up while taking her hand. We walked to the ball room where we instantly got tons of stares. Murmurs traveled around the room with question about who the purple haired girl is.

After dancing with Violet for an hour, she went off and started to talk to the people around us. I watched as she danced with several guys and had to hold back growls when they would flirt with her. Violet caught up with others guards and spent a while talking to Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with their wives.

"Why is Violet here?" Jane asked walking up to me.

"I guess Aro invited her, I guess she wasn't planning on coming; but something changed her mid." I said with a shrug and she smiled.

"Maybe she's here because she wants to see you." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Jane she could come anytime she wants to," I said, "so why now?"

"Maybe she's giving you a chance," Demetri said walking up.

"A chance for what?" I asked.

"To tell her how you feel." He said then walked away with Jane as Violet walked up to me. I looked around the room and noticed that it emptied a lot over the past hour.

"One more walk in the garden before I leave?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked and she hesitated. After a second, she nodded and I grabbed her hand then took her to my room. When we entered my room she sat on the couch while I locked the door. I walked over and sat by her; she shifted a little to face me with questions in her red eyes. I took a deep breath then spoke.

"Violet," I said, "I don't know what you want form me. Every time I think I figured you out, you go and throw me down another path. I've been patient for ten years and I keep waiting for you." She opened her mouth to speak, but I placed a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"You love to travel and be free," I continued, "I can respect that." I paused and she looked at me with soft eyes. I looked down at her hands to see the promise ring I gave her. Taking a deep breath, I took off the ring receiving a very confused look. I locked my eyes with hers again and placed the ring on the table the cupped her cheek with the same hand. Again, I took a deep breath then spoke quietly.

"I'm letting you go," I said, "I know that we're soul mates, but you're too free to belong to someone." I paused.

'Here it goes.' I thought before speaking.

"Violet," I said placing both hands in hers and looking down, "Violet, I love you and I'm willing to let you go because I love you. I don't regret falling for you and I never will." When I stopped speaking, there was dead silence between us. The only noise that filled the room was the rain softly falling against my room window. Suddenly Violet placed a hand on my cheek and I looked up to meet her happy eyes.

"Alec," she smiled, "those words were the right words." I looked at her dumbfounded and her smile grew.

"You're right," she said, "I am a free spirit; I was too free to belong to someone; but you admitted that you love me and are still willing to let me go. That's what I wanted. Ten years ago when you gave me that ring, you told me that I would belong to only you; you didn't ask me how I felt. Now it's not about who belongs to who, it's about love; which is what I wanted." She leaned forward and softly kissed me, but I was to shocked to respond.

"I love you Alec," she said pulling away, snapping me out of my shocked state, "I want to be yours now." To say I was confused was an understatement, but at this point I didn't care; the only thing I thought about was that Violet was ready to be mine. I quickly kissed her and pushed her back onto the couch.

"You are," I said between kisses, "the most confusing, annoying, infuriating, amazing girl I've ever met." She broke the kiss and laughed.

"I know." She smiled and brought my lips to hers. She moaned when I slipped my tong into her mouth and moved my hands to her waist. I pressed my body closer to her and allowed a moan to escape my lips.

"Aro bought this dress for me," Violet said as I kissed her neck, "don't rip it." I smirked and quickly stood up while pulling her with me. She laughed then ran across the room stopping at the edge of the bed.

"Catch me if you can." She teased and I smirked then ran up to her. Before she could react, I grabbed her waist and kissed her again. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly moved my hand to the zipper of her dress and slowly unzipped it. Before I took it all the way off, I broke the kiss and looked at her.

**(Like always: M rated just to be safe) **

"Are you sure?" I asked softly and she smiled then nodded. I captured my lips with hers and finished unzipping the dress, allowing it to fall to the ground. I turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed while falling on top of her. I broke the kiss and moved us up to the pillows at the center of the bed. I sat up while straddling her and quickly took off my jacket and shirt.

I leaned back down and kissed her while pressing my bare chest to hers. The feeling made us moan in union. I broke the kiss and slowly kissed down her neck. I purred against her skin when she slowly moved her fingers through my hair. I slowly licked and nibbled her left breast before moving over to her right. Her moans were music to my ears and I smirked when she begged me not to stop. Being the evil twin, I stopped anyways and lifted my head so she could see my wicked smirk. Violet glared at me and I laughed.

"Come on Violet," I teased moving closer to her, but made sure to keep my chest an inch from hers; "I thought you liked games." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tease me Alec," she warned and I chuckled.

"Says the girl who's been teasing me for the past ten years." I said and kissed her before she could speak. She sighed and relented to me. I broke the kiss and moved down her body again. I parted her legs then held her thighs while I kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Alec please stop this teasing." Violet gasped and I smirked. I moved back up her body and kissed her again.

"Did you want something il mio amore?" I asked in a teasing voice. She glared then kissed me again and I felt her smile against my lips. She wrapped her legs around my wais and lifted her hips then started to grind against my hard shaft. I groaned and broke the kiss letting my head fall into the base of her neck. I grabbed her waist making her stop and whimpered in protest.

"You've already tortured me for ten years," I whispered in her ear, "now it's my turn." She huffed, but didn't say anything. I tore off her under ware making her gasp in surprise.

"Don't move," I said in her ear with a smirk then moved my lips to her inner thigh. I noticed her clutching the sheets and heard the sheets tear a little. I lightly brushed her clit with the tip of my fingers and smiled when she jumped.

"Damn it Alec," Violet gasped and I chuckled. I moved down and lightly licked her clit making her jump again. She tasted beyond amazing and this moment was worth the wait. I slowly inserted a finger inside of her making her moan loudly. I slowly moved my finger in and out of her while licked up her juices. Eventually, I inserted another finger in her and moved my lips slowly up her body.

"Come on Violet," I teased nibbling her hear, "this is what you wanted, so let me hear what I do to you." She dug her fingers into my hair and I moved my fingers faster.

"Alec!" she screamed when her orgasm hit her and I smiled her against her throat. I pulled my fingers out of her and wrapped that arm around her back while I supported my weight with the other. Her hold on my hair tightened and I hissed at the slight pain. As she came down from her high her hold on my hair loosened. I lifted my head to look at her eyes, which had darkened a shade. During her high, I slipped my pants off only leaving my underwear on.

"Better?" I asked with a smirk and she sighed then smiled.

"Yup," she said pushing me off her and sitting up, "I'm satisfied now so I guess we're done." I growled and pushed her back onto the bed then climbed on top of her. She copied my teasing smirk.

"What's wrong Alec?" she teased, "I thought you liked to play games." I narrowed my eyes. She was good and I hated it, yet loved it at the same time.

"This is far from over il mio amore," I whispered darkly and she blinked a few times. I kicked off my underwear and she gasped when my shaft brushed against her thigh. Her hands, which were resting on my shoulders, tightened. I kissed her to help her calm down, but it only worked for a minute. I sighed and moved one hand to her waist while I cupped her cheek with the other. I stroked her lips with my thumb.

"I won't hurt you," I whispered. She took a deep breath and I took the chance to let my gift numb her waist. In one movement I pushed inside her and stilled so I wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm ok Alec," she said lightly, "you don't need you to use your gift." I hesitated for a moment then slowly removed my gift. She shuttered and a groan escaped my lips. She bucked her hips after a minute and I smirked.

"So impatient," I murmured and she huffed. I kissed her deeply and stared a slow rhythm. She moaned against my lips and I followed her when she stared to meet my thrusts.

"Faster Alec." She gasped and I growled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on either side of her waist. I moved faster and pushed harder earning louder moans from her. Every time she got close to her orgasm, I stopped just to play with her. After the fourth time of doing this, she growled and grinded up against me. I growled and quickened my pace; within seconds she screamed out her high and I quickly followed. I pulled out of her and fell onto my back next to her while pulling the blankets over us.

**(End M Rated)**

Violet rolled over and rested her head on my chest while I wrapped and arm around her. I moved her hair out of her face with my free hand. She sighed with a small smile on her lips while I stroked her back. She moved up and looked at me with a smile.

"Happy?" she asked and I smiled a little then rolled on top of her.

"Kind of," I replied and she frowned a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mark you because I wasn't sure if..." I trailed and she smiled.

"If I would be alright with it," she continued for me, "Alec I told you that I am yours; that was me accepting you to mark me." I smiled and kissed her. They were simple words and yet they made me happier than I've ever been before. I moved my lips to the base of her neck and bit her. I moved back to her lips and kissed her again.

Violet is mine...Now and for forever, my soul mate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Deciding if I should end it here or not...

If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know...If not, then I'll end it here.

Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Pain**

**(Aro's POV)**

It's been six months since Violet moved into the castle. Everyone was very happy that Alec finally admitted his feelings and got her to stay. The two have been very happy, but I still hear them arguing every now and then. I sighed as I watched them sitting on a bench in the garden form a tower window. It's nice to have Violet back, but I was conflicted on how to ask her to be my daughter. Marcus keeps trying to give me advice, but it doesn't help. Caius just finds my conflict amusing.

We were in the middle of a discussion about how odd it was that we haven't had any issues from Vladimir and Stefan for a while; when the slamming of a door echoed down the halls. A few seconds later I saw Alec storming past the throne room doors, leaving the castle.

"What do you suppose?" Marcus said standing up. Caius and I followed him to Alec's and Violet's room to find Violet lying on the bed sobbing.

_'What did that boy do now?'_ I hissed in my head as I sat by Violet on the bed.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I had to spend part of the day in the throne room due to some trials that was going on. A coven from Greece was threatening to expose our existence and was being put on trial. Aro finally finished up the trials and allowed us to leave. I went looking for Violet, who was spending some time with Demetri. I found them in the garden laughing and joking around.

"Hi Alec." Violet smiled and I nodded. She turned to Demetri and they stood up, "I'll see you later." She said kissing him on the cheek. I narrowed my eyes at Demetri as he walked away.

"So how was your day?" Violet asked as we walked into my room.

"Uneventful." I replied flatly while sitting on the couch. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked and she crossed her arms.

"Would it kill you to open up and talk to me?" she asked an I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I muttered still angry that she's been spending so much time with Demetri.

"Oh my God Alec!" Violet yelled making me jump, "why can't you just talk to me for once?!"

"I do talk to you," I replied standing up trying not to lose my temper.

"No you don't," she said, "you just respond to my questions. You never open up to me and tell me how you're feeling!"

"I'm like this around everyone." I hissed crossing my arms.

"Not with Jane." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"My sister is the only exception." I replied flatly.

"I should be an exception too!" she argued, "I'm your mate; we're supposed to open up to each other. You've seen me cry and you know more about me than I do you."

"So?" I said and she glared at me.

"You've got to be kidding," she hissed.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to start opening up to me," she yelled, "drop the damn act and just be yourself. You rarely laugh and joke around with me." I growled.

"If you hate being with me so much then why don't you go be with Demetri!"

"What does he have to do with this?!" she demeaned

"You're spending more time with him," I hissed, "then you go and kiss him in front of me!"

"It was a kiss on a cheek!" she yelled, "like a brother and sister kiss!"

"That's not the point!" I yelled back, "you're MY mate; you belong to me! You can't go around kissing other guys!"

"Why the hell are you being so possessive?!" she said, "at least Demetri trust me?! You're acting like you don't trust me!"

"If Demetri is such a perfect person then why don't you go be his mate?!" I stormed out of the room and heard her slam the door. I stormed down the hall, past the opened doors of the throne room, and out of the castle. I ran out of Volterra to a nearby town to hunt.

I found a couple women walking down the empty streets. I used my gift on one girl while I grabbed the other and drank form her. I grabbed the second girl when I was done and pulled her into an alley. I released her form my gift and drained her as well.

"What the hell is your problem?!" A voice demanded from my right and I looked over to see Demetri glaring at me.

"Go away!" I growled and he glared.

"What did you do to Violet?!" He growled, "you're not supposed to leave her crying!"

"What happens between me and my mate is none of your business!" I was completely shocked when he slammed me into the wall with a death grip on my throat. The brick on the building cracked around my body. My hands immediately held onto his arm when his grip tightened. I was too shocked to fight him or use my gift. I've known Demetri for at least a thousand years now and I've never seen him this angry; Demetri doesn't lose his temper that often.

"Lister to me boy," he growled, "Violet gave up everything to be with you and you haven't given her anything in return. All she wants is for you to be happy and trust her." I was about to speak, but his growl cut me off.

"You better start treating Violet better," he hissed, "if you ever hurt her like this again then I will make sure that you never see her again." A growl escaped my lips this time.

"She's my mate," I hissed, "I decide her fate." I flinched when his hand tightened around my throat more.

"She decides what her fate will be," he growled, "and by the way you're acting towards her right now; she's most likely going to leave again." We glared at each other before he spoke again.

"You listen closely boy," he said, "If you continue to treat Violet like this I will make your life a living hell. If she choose to leave' I'll help her get away from you and I will make sure that you never see her again." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Try me." He growled. He released me and slammed me against the wall, making the cracks spread further; then walked away while I got over the sight pain he caused. I leaned against the cracked wall and rubbed my throat.

"You allow your jealousy to consume you." I looked over to see Marcus walking towards me with a frown. I ignored him and glared at the ground.

"You have always allowed hate to control your life Alec," he continued, "this is blinding you from what you are doing to those around you."

"Just get to the point." I growled and he sighed.

"Your mate is trying to be there for you," he said, "and yet to direct your hatred towards her without telling her why. You're supposed to open up to her Alec. Tell he what troubles you and you work it out together. You need to trust her Alec; she loves you and only you."

"And yet she prefers Demetri's company." I growled.

"She prefers his company because a sibling bond if forming between them. Does Violet get mad at you when you spend more time with Jane?"

"That's differed." I replied.

"No," he said, "it's the same." I heard him slowly walk away while he continued to talk.

"Think about it Alec," he said, "who does Violet end up with at the end of the day? Who did she stay in Volterra for?" With that he disappeared. I growled and slammed my fist against the wall causing the bricks to crack even more.

I walked slowly along the streets of Volterra wearing a pair of blue contacts. The streets weren't busy, but they weren't empty either. I head a little girl laughing and looked over to see the flower shop. The child that gave Violet that Rose all those month ago was carrying flowers into the shop; they were preparing to close up for the day. I walked into the small flower shop and the little girl, no older than six, stopped to smile at me.

"benvenuto." **(Welcome)** she smiled. I nodded and looked away listening to her small heartbeat. An innocent child, that's what she was. Today, children are always viewed as innocent; it's frowned upon when people bead them. There will always be someone to help them if they are abused. I would've given anything just to hear someone try to help me and Jane. The Child's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"è la principessa blu con voi?" (Is the blue princes with you?) she asked and I looked at her confused.

Blue princess?...Oh, Violet. I can't believe she remembed us; then again, it's hard to forget Vioelt. I shook my head and she looked a little dissapointed, but then smiled brightly.

"stai ricevendo un fiore per lei?" (are you getting a flower for her?) she asked and I heistated.

"hai qualche fiori viola?" (Do you have any purple flowers?) I asked and she smiled. She dissappeared into a back room and returned with her mom and a violet covered rose in her hand. She gave me the rose and I payed her. I was only a few feet from the shop when I heard small foot steps running towards me. The girl stopped runnign right in front of me and handed me a white rose.

"Prendersi cura della principessa blu." (take care of the blue princes.) She said then ran off. I sighed and walked back to the castle. When I entered and walked down the halls, I recieved a death glare form Jane; but she didn't say anything.

I walked into my room and closed the door. Vioelt was lying under the covers in my bed, her face burried into the pillow. Over the moths, I learned that she liked to lay in bed even though she couldn't sleep. She didn't look up form the pillow when I walked over to her side of the bed and placed the rosed on the side table. I sighed and took off my jacked and shoes then climbed under the covers. I turned her over to face me, but she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Mi dispiace il mio amore." (I'm sorry my love.) I whispered and she moved her eyes up to meet mine.

"I hate you." She muttered looking back down. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me allowing her to bury her face in my chest.

"You have every right to." I murmured. We laid in silence for a while and I softly stroked her hair as she sobbed a little. When she calmed down, I moved my face to be lever with hers. When she met my eyes, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need time," I said, "I don't open up to people, not even Aro; so I need time."

"Why couldn't you just say that?" she whispered.

"Because I allowed my anger to get the best of me," I replied, "I'm sorry." She buried her face back into my chest.

"You're full of hate." She muttered and I sighed.

"I know."

_One month later_

"Call me as soon as you arrive." I said as I walked Violet out of the castle. She was going to Egypt to get some more training from _Benjamin_ on how to control fire. It made me nervous, but I went along with it because I owed her for being a jerk a month ago. A lower guard walked up to us as she kissed me goodbye.

"You better keep her safe." I hissed at the guard and he nodded clearly scared. Violet rolled her eyes and they took off.

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

"Here she comes." David said walking up with Lucas. I glanced out over the large clearing to see the Witch Boy's mate with a guard. They were walking slowly while they chatted. I looked at David.

"Block her gifts," I said standing up then looked at Lucas, "you kill the guard." They nodded and we ran towards them. The guard heard us and told her to run, which she did. David and I went after her while Lucas fought her guard.

"Let me go." She yelled when David grabbed her.

"I've heard so much about the witch boy's soul mate." I said walking up to her and she glared.

"Who are you?" she asked and I smirked.

"I'm Ethan," I replied, "and I believe that you're going to help me destroy the Volturi." She glared at me.

"I believe that you're crazy if you think that I'm going to help you." I smiled.

"Oh I wasn't asking," I replied and looked over her; how did the witch boy get a girl like her? I looked back up at her and continued, "I've done some research into soul mates. I read that if the girl is hurt, then her mate feels it as well."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"No," I replied, "I'm going to make your mate suffer and relive an old memory." With that Lucas appeared and used his gift on her. She immediate lost consciousness and David carried her back to our hideout.

She woke up just as we entered the dungeons of our hide out. David pushed her into a cell and I smirked at its other occupants.

"Here's some company," I said and they glared at me, "hope you don't mind Vladimir, Stefan."

* * *

**(Vladimir's POV)**

With one last smirk Ethan walked off and Stefan walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked then froze.

"What?" I asked noticing.

"The witch boy's scent is all over her." He hissed and then we noticed a mark on her neck.

"I think this is the boy's soul mate that we've heard so much about." I said and she moved away from us.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Long story short," Stefan said, "Ethan wanted our help to destroy the Volturi."

"We didn't believe he could accomplish it," I continued, "so we said no."

"And he threw us in here." Stefan finished.

"Why don't you want to help him?" she asked and we stared at her.

"We want to be the ones to destroy the Volturi." I finally said.

"Not some power hungry idiot." Stefan finished. She sighed and sat down leaning against the wall.

"Why are Vampires so consumed with hatred?" she muttered to herself.

I was reading a book that Ethan threw in for us while Stefan glared at the girl, who we learned was named Violet. I knew he was curious about her, but glared at her so his curiosity wouldn't show. I was annoyed that Ethan kidnapped her. I might hate the Volturi and the witch twins, but kidnapping the boys soul mate is something I would never do.

"Ok!" the girl shouted making us jump, "stop staring at me and just say what you want to say already." She was looking at Stefan who was shocked by her outburst. I watched as my friend slowly walked over to the girl and sat down. Within seconds they were deep in conversation. It surprised me because Stefan wasn't one to talk for this long. I listened in on their conversation very interested in this strange girl. She sounded like such a free spirit, so I was surprised that she's committed to the witch boy. After a few hours, Ethan walked in with his two minions. They opened the cell door and Lucas pushed us to the other side of the cell. We watched as they chained her wrists behind her and locked them to the bars.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" I growled when Ethan pulled out a pack of matched.

"I heard that soul males can feel everything their soul mate feels." He said lighting a match, "shall we test that?" Stefan and I growled as Lucas and David restrained us. Ethan lit a match and placed the fire right on her arm. Violet screamed and I struggled against Lucas. He put out the match only to light another one. This time though, he allowed her lower legs to catch on fire and her screams echoed through the dungeon.

"Stop this now!" Stefan yelled and Ethan smirked at us. After another minute, David put out the flames and they released her from the chains. She fell to the ground sobbing while they left. When they were gone, Stefan and I ran over to her. I took off my jacked and rolled it up so she could use it as a pillow; Stefan looked over her injuries.

"She will heal," he said, "but the process would be faster if she could get some blood." I growled when David walked in with a bucket of water and a rag. He set them by the bars and left without a word. Stefan walked over and soaked the rag in the water. He poured water over her burns and she relaxed a little.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." I muttered and my friend agreed as he tended to the girl.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I watched from my usual spot in the throne room as a trial took place. The usual, a newborn that broke a law. I haven't heard from Violet yet, which made me a little nervous. The pull in my chest form her absence was an annoyance, but I could ignore it. I watched as Demetri and Felix killed the newborn and flinched a little when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked over at my sister thinking that she was, for some reason, using her gift on me. However, she was too focused on what Demetri and Felix were doing. Gianna walked into the room making us all look at her.

"Master Aro," she said, "Amun is on the phone; he's wondering when Violet will arrive." The room went silent.

"Violet should've been there by now." Aro said sounding worried. I was about to speak, but fell to the ground and screamed. Fire erupted in my chest and spread though my body.

"Alec!" Jane said panicked and I grabbed her arm as the fire spread. Images of being burned alive flashed through my mind and I let out another scream as the pain continued. I heard commotion around me as people were trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, the fire vanished and I stilled. I was in too much shock to even respond to all the questions around me. However, I froze when Marcus spoke.

"Someone must have set Violet on fire." He said and the room went silent. I breathed out when Demetri spoke.

"She's alive," he said, "I can't tell where she is, but she's alive; for now."

"Call up covens around the world," Aro demanded, "we need to find her!"

_Three days later_

I was surprised at how many covens showed up in Volterra the second news got out about Violet. They Cullen and Egyptian coven were obviously there. Along with the _Denali coven, the Irish, and a few nomads that met her. A couple mutts were also with the Cullens. I stood in my usual spot with Jane trying to put on my usual act, but it was getting harder and harder to hide my worry._

* * *

**_(Vladimir's POV)_**

_Violet's wounds had completely healed thanks to the blood they brought us. Stefan and I gave her our glasses of blood to help her heal more. That was two days ago. Violet ran behind us when Ethan came down with Lucas and David. Stefan and I growled at them when they entered the cell. Lucas and David restrained us while David chained up Violet like last time. _

_ "Don't you dare!" I growled trying to struggle; he only smirked. _

_ "I wonder how long Alec will be able to take the pain before he starts to beg for death." He said before lighting a mach._

* * *

**_(Alec's POV)_**

_I listened to the conversations around me. No one has seen or heard form Violet. Fire erupted though me again and I fell to the ground screaming. Jane yelled my name like last time and I grabbed her hand. _

_ "What's happening?" I heard Carlisle's voice form right next to me. I barley heard Aro explain because the fire continued to burn me. I tried not to yell, but I couldn't stop the scream. I vaguely heard Carlisle ask his two sons to get Jasper out of the room. Within seconds, the flames vanished and I froze, panting unnecessary breaths. _

_ "She's still alive." Demetri said sounding upset. _

_ "Get Alec to his room." Aro commanded and Demetri helped me to my feet while I held onto Jane's arm. We only got a few steps before the flames erupted through my body again. I fell to the ground screaming and heard Jane sobbing. _

_ The flames continued and I felt like I was back at the witch trial. I couldn't hold back any more. I screamed and begged for the flames to stop. I was holding onto Jane's arm so tightly that I could hear her sleeve tear under my hold. _

_ "Can't you do anything?" I heard someone say over my screams. The fire continued to burn me and I continued to beg someone to make it stop._

* * *

**_(Carlisle's POV)_**

I watched Alec while Aro talked. He was trying to put on the 'witch twin' act, but I could tell her was worried. Bella was also very worried about her best friend. Suddenly Alec fell to the ground screaming and Jane fell to the floor next to him yelling his name. The room went silent as people stated at the twins in shock.

"What's happening?" I asked running over to them. Aro explained the soul mates and that whoever kidnapped Violet was setting her on fire. I noticed that Jasper fell to the ground and asked Edward and Emmett to help him out. Alice followed them clearly worried about him. After a minute, Alec's screams stopped and he stilled. Aro looked at Demetri asking an unspoken question.

"She's still alive." He said. Aro asked Demetri to help Alec to his room and I walked back over to my family. I watched as Alec held onto Jane's arm while Demetri helped him up. They only got a few steps before he fell to the ground screaming again. I stood there feeling useless as he screamed in pain. The whole room froze when he started shout.

"Please put the fire out!" he yelled, "make it stop, please!" I heard the fabric of Jane's sleeve rip under his hold and watched her sob for her brother.

"Can't you do anything?" Amun asked and I felt Esme burry her face in my shoulder and sobbed for the boy. We all stood there not able to do anything as the boy screamed. After a few minutes, what seemed like hours, his screams dies and he froze.

"She's still alive." Demetri whispered and Aro fell into his seat looking pained. Then I froze at what I saw in front of me.

Jane had wrapped her arms around her brother his face buried in her shoulder. That's not why I was shocked. What shocked me was that he was shaking.

The infamous Alec Volturi was sobbing in his sister's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

As you just read, I got inspiration for continued this story. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I Know **

**(Alec's POV)**

I lay on my bed with Jane sitting next to me. Demetri and Felix helped me out of the throne room and to my room hours ago. The fire was gone, but I couldn't get over the shock of the pain it caused. I tuned over, my back to Jane, and trembled a little.

"I should've never taken Violet as my mate." I whispered, "She would be better off without me."

"Don't you dare start talking like that Alec!" Jane snapped making me look at her.

"It's true though," I argued, "Violet wouldn't be in her situation now if I didn't mate with her."

"She loves you Alec," Jane said glaring at me, "don't ever forget that." I was about to speak, but a knock came at my room door.

"What?" Jane snapped and the door opened to reveal Jasper Hale.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said, "but I just wanted to make sure Alec is ok."

What?

"He's fine." Jane replied and Jasper shook his head.

"I'd doubt that," he frowned, "I mean I'm still getting over the shock of his feelings." Jane huffed and I turned on my side again.

"Demetri went out to see if he could find Violet," Jasper continued, "and I have contacts across the world that's looking as well."

"Thanks," Jane muttered.

"Ya know the others are worried about Alec," he said, "they want to help."

"How?" I muttered, "If Demetri can't find Violet then how can they possibly help?" Jasper sighed.

"Alec," Jasper said, "it doesn't matter how they help; just that they're helping."

**(Vladimir's POV) **

Violet was laying on the ground while Stefan tended to her burns. I glared at David when he came down with three glasses of blood. He placed them by the cell and looked at Violet with an unreadable expression. I knew he was the reason why the Volturi hasn't found Violet yet; he was blocking Demetri's gift.

"She's an innocent girl and you're allowing her to be tortured," I said making him look at me.

"And?" he asked but his voice was a little off.

"And you're making her suffer," I said, "in the worst way. For what? A man who craves power."

"I don't care." He said his voice cracking at the end then walked away. I grabbed the glasses of blood and helped Violet drink. Stefan and I split a glass so Violet could get more blood to heal.

"She'll heal," Stefan said, "but not as quickly as last time."

**(Alec's POV) **

I stood in the throne room by Jane while Aro talked to the covens to see if anyone had information. Demetri and Felix were still gone, following Violet's scent. At this point I didn't care how we found Violet, I just wanted her back. Suddenly the throne room doors burst open and Demetri ran in with Felix on his heels.

"I found her." He said making me snap to attention.

"Where is she?" Aro asked appearing in front of Demetri.

"Rome." He responded and Aro looked at me.

"Go," he said, "and bring her back." That was all he said before I ran out of the room with Demetri, Jane, and Felix on my heels. I also noticed that several others joined us from the other covens.

**(Vladimir's POV) **

"How are you?" I asked kneeling by Violet while she sat down leaning against the wall.

"Ok." She replied then smiled at me, "thank you for your help." I nodded and stood up, but she grabbed my hand.

"Tell me," she said making me look at her, "Tell me about your time when you ruled." I raised an eyebrow at her and Stefan walked up. Eventually I sighed and sat by her. For the next several hours, Stefan and I told her about our lives before the Volturi. Violet listened and asked so many questions showing that she really did care about our story.

"What's that?" Stefan asked standing up. We could hear a commotion going on upstairs along with several growls. I stood up too and walked over to Stefan while Violet remained sitting. Suddenly David appeared and unlocked the cell door. He didn't say anything; he just opened the door and ran off.

"What's going on?" Violet asked trying to stand up, but was still too weak. A growl escaped my lips when the witch boy appeared. He took one look at us and crouched in a fighting stance; Stefan and I did the same. This was our chance to kill the vampire that was responsible for the destruction of our coven.

"Alec." Violet said from behind us and he snapped his eyes to her. Alec completely forgot about me and Stefan and ran over to her. He kneeled next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Violet, I'm so sorry." I glared at him and so did Stefan. This was my chance to kill him. Alec suddenly remembered me and Stefan were still in the room. He quickly turned around and growled at us while crouching lowly. Violet grabbed his arm and tried to stand up; I watched as he supported her by wrapping an arm around her waist without taking his eyes off us.

"Please don't fight." Violet said and I noticed the black mist coming from Alec's hand.

"Stay out of this Violet." Alec hissed and I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Stefan shaking his head.

"Another time," he said and I returned my gaze back to Alec. After a minute I sighed and followed Stefan out with one last look at Violet.

There's no way of killing him without making Violet suffer.

I really hated how fate worked...

**(Alec's POV)**

I watched as Vladimir and Stefan ran out and allowed my mist to disappear. I turned to Violet and looked her over. I realized that her pants were burned and that she was wearing a long black jacket. When I inhaled I realized that it was Stefan's jacket.

"Why are you wearing that?' I asked and she looked down.

"Oh," she said, "Stefan gave it to me when my cloths got burned." Her voice trailed off and I pulled her close to me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, "this is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she asked pulling away to look at me.

"This is why you shouldn't be my mate," I replied, "it's too dangerous." Violet slapped me and I looked at her completely shocked.

"Alec; I'm tired, thirsty, I need a shower, and I just want to go home." She said then sighed and cupped my cheek, "stop being so hard on yourself Alec. This wasn't your fault."

"I'm-" I started but she cut me off.

"If you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I will slap you again." I shut my mouth and she smiled a little. Violet placed a kiss on my lips before I picked her up bridal style and walked out.

"Violet are you alright?" Aro asked rushing up to us when we got back to the castle.

"I'm ok." She responded and Carlisle came over to look her over.

"She's healing," he said, "I would suggest she gets some rest." It was Caius who spoke next.

"Why is she wearing the Romanian's jacket?" he hissed.

"Because he let me borrow it," Violet explained with a sigh, "they left before I could give it back." Caius was about to speak but I quickly shook my head and he stopped.

"Well then," Aro said trying to hide his curiosity, "why don't you go take care of Violet, Alec." I nodded and walked her up to my room.

"I'll start a shower for you," I said setting her down on the couch. The second she took off Stefan's jacked I grabbed it and walked over to the fire place.

"Alec!" Violet scolded me. I turned around to see her standing with arms crossed.

"What?" I asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Give me the jacked," she said holding out her hand and I sighed. I placed the jacket on the bed and walked over to her.

"Why do you want to keep that?" I asked pulling her into the bathroom.

"Vladimir and Stefan helped me," she said while I turned on the shower, "Stefan is going to want his jacket back."

"You are not going to see him again." I replied with a small growl.

"Alec," Violet said and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Do you like having sex with me?" I blinked a couple times.

"Of course." I replied cautiously.

"Ok," she said, "if you ever want to have sex with me again then you will allow me to return Stefan's jacket when I want to."

"Well..." I started, "t-that's just not fair."

"I think it's perfectly fair." She replied with a serious face, but there was amusement in her eyes." I let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine." I muttered and she smiled. I watched as she undressed and stepped into the shower only to quickly get out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's really hot." She said and I paused. I knew what was going through her mind. After Jane and I were turned we refused to be around hot water for a while because it reminded us of being burned alive. I quickly got undressed and slowly pulled her into the shower. Violet flinched when the hot water touched her skin.

"You're alright," I whispered pulling her close to me. After a minute I turned her around and washed her hair then her body. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. While she sat on the couch, I quickly dressed then helped her put on some pajamas.

When she was dressed I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over us. Violet turned around and buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair and she burst into sobs.

"It hurt so much." She cried and I held her closer to me.

"I know," I whispered, "I know Violet."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: I Love You**

**(Alec's POV)**

_The second Demetri was able to get a lock on Violet we ran out of the castle and to Rome. The men form the covens that were at the castle joined us. Demetri tracked Violet to a large house right outside of Rome._

_ "In there." Demetri said as we stopped outside the house. _

_ "There's newborns everywhere in there." A person said from a tree above us. We all looked up to see a man with short black hair looking down at us._

_ "Who are you?" I growled and Jane narrowed her eyes._

_ "David," he replied jumping down from the tree, "downstairs." _

_ "What?" Jane hissed._

_ "The girl is in the basement," he said then ran inside before we could stop him. _

_ "We have to attack now." Felix said and we followed him inside. The second we were inside, chaos broke out. I was fighting a newborn when he was thrown away from me by Jasper._

_ "You go get Violet," he said, "we can handle things up here." For once, I didn't argue. I ran down the halls trying to find the stairs to the basement. I ran into two other Vampires in the hall. _

_ "Did you enjoy my torture session?" one said smirking darkly and I growled glaring at him. _

_ "You're behind this." I hissed and the guy next to him matched my couch. _

_ "You don't have any power here," he said with a knowing smirk._

_ "You think so?" Jane said sweetly from behind me and the guy fell to the floor screaming. Felix and Demetri killed his partner before he could defend himself. I looked at Jane and she briefly released him from her gift while Demetri and Felix restrained him. _

_ "Where Violet?" I hissed and he didn't respond. _

_ "Third door to the left," I looked over to see David before he ran off again._

_ "Traitor!" I heard the guy yell even though David was gone. _

_ "He's all yours sister." I said running off to the basement. The first thing I saw when I got to the basement was Vladimir and Stefan. I crouched and growled lowly at them and they did the same. _

_ "Alec," I snapped my eyes to the voice from behind them to see Violet sitting against the wall. I forgot about the Romanians and ran over to her kneeling by her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. _

_ "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Violet, I'm so sorry." She was safe now. I suddenly remembered the Romanians and quickly stood up into a crouch and growled at them. I felt Violet grab my arm and try to stand up. I unconsciously wrapped my arm around her to help support her. I started to let my mist come out of my free hand._

_ "Please don't fight." Violet said sounding exhausted. _

_ "Stay out of this Violet." I hissed and heard Vladimir growl. I watched as Stefan stood up from his crouch and placed a hand on Vladimir's shoulder._

_ "Another time." He said to my great surprise. After a minute, Vladimir also stood up and they ran out. I noticed that Vladimir looked at Violet with an unreadable expression then disappeared._

* * *

_Present time: _

I stroked Violet's hair as she continued to cry into my chest while we lay under the covers. After another hour, she calmed down; however, she didn't move from her position. I kept one arm wrapped around her as I stroked her hair with the other. I tuned over onto my back and pulled her onto my chest listening to her breathing.

"England." I said looking at the ceiling and she shifted a little.

"What?" she asked confused and I took a deep breath.

"I was born in England," I told her, "sometime before 800 A.D in a small farming town." Violet moved up so our faces were level, her hair creating a wall around our faces.

"Were you a farm boy?" she asked and I smirked.

"I did work on my father's farm," I said my smirk vanishing, "there was nothing else I could do for work." There was silence between us for a while before Violet spoke.

"Story time?" she asked and I sighed. I picked her up bridal style and set her on the couch by the lit fire place. I sat by her and she cuddled up to me.

"My father was one of the wealthiest men in our village," I started, "he owned one of the largest properties."

"How did he get so wealthy?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Something about my very great grandfather being one of the village's founding members." I responded and she nodded.

"I learned that his marriage to Jane and I's mother was an arranged marriage, which wasn't uncommon for that time." I continued, "Our mother was a very healthy woman until..." I trailed off.

"She got pregnant with you and Jane." Violet said and I sighed.

"Ya," I replied then continued, "that's when the villagers begun to get suspicious. However, we were tagged as 'children of the devil' after we were born. It was very uncommon for twins to be born in our town and the majority of twins that were born died a few weeks after birth." I paused for a minute and watched Violet shift to sit in my lap.

"A week after our birth, our mother died from an illness and the rumors of us being 'children of the devil' became our nicknames. By the time we were six, we were going to school; but were soon kicked out."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Jane and I were left handed; being left handed was a 'sign that you were possessed by the devil.' That's when our father started to beat us." I took a deep breath before continuing, "We were still living in the large house, but had to do hard labor every day. From sunrise to sunset, I was working in the fields with little to no breaks while Jane was in charge of cleaning the house and cooking. We did get some days off, but those were very rare."

"What did you do on those days?" Violet asked and I smiled a little.

"There was a forest behind our father's house." I replied, "Over the years we built a small hut that we would run off to. We would spend hours there just talking and playing. I would always tell Jane that I would build her a tree house, but it never happened.

We did go to town, but only when we had to. Our father would sometimes make us go to town to buy supplies, but villagers would never sell anything to us; so he made one of his servants go instead and we would help carry the supplies." I fiddled with Violet's shirt while I talked.

By the time we were eighteen; we rarely went to town and were working more than the servants were. Every time we would go into town, people avoided and most of the time they would chase us out by throwing rocked at us or beating us with sticks.

Our father had also stopped feeding us when we were fifteen, so we survived off scraps and had to resort to steeling food. When we turned sixteen, our gifts started to appear. Strange things would always happen around us; the fact that we were steeling didn't help our situation. This was when the villagers started calling us the 'witch twins.'" I paused and stared into the fire.

"A few weeks after we turned nineteen, Jane got into a conflict while helping a servant get supplies in town. A few girls had pushed her to her limit and she told them to go die and that's what happened. A couple nights later, one of the girls became very sick and died from her illness. The villagers went to the church and accused us of being witches and in alliance with the devil."

"And the church came after you." Violet stated and I nodded not taking my eyes off the fire.

"I remember working in the fields when I heard Jane scream. I instantly ran to help her, only to be restrained by several men. They drug me and Jane through the town and to the church dungeon where we were interrogated for days. After the first two days of asking questions and us saying we were innocent of the accused crimes, the church turned to torture." My arm around Violet's waist tightened.

"Every time we would say we didn't practice witch craft or we weren't in alliance with the devil; they would torture us with whips and hot pokers. Eventually we gave a false confession just to stop the torture. That night, they tattooed the mark of the devil on our hands. The next morning we were taking to the tall wooden crossed which were surround by hay and wood. The villagers gathered around as we were tied up and the preacher announced our crime. As he spoke they lit the hay and wood and the fire slowly made its way up to us.

By this point I truly believed that Jane was possessed because she kept screaming curses and others words of hatred. I didn't scream at first because I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of making me suffer. However, as the flames burned up my body I let my screams come out. After a while I started to lose consciousness and just wished that the pain would stop. Jane never stopped screaming at the villagers though. Just as I started to drift off into unconscious, I heard screaming from around me and someone splashing cold water on my burning body." I paused and closed my eyes to get the memories out of my head.

"The next thing I knew," I continued, "was that I was burning up again. I honestly thought I had died and was sent to hell, but that wasn't the case at all. I woke up to see Jane hovering above me with bright red eyes. I will never forget how Aro smiled at us warmly and very relieved to see us. After he explained what had happened to us, Jane and I vowed to despise humans and make them suffer." There was a beat of silence before Violet spoke.

"What happened to the villagers?" she asked and I couldn't hold back my dark smirk.

"The Volturi killed most of them and the rest they took as prisoners. Some that were prisoners were Jane and I's first meal while the others became servants to the Volturi. Jane and I made their lives hell while they were serving the ancients-" I stopped dead not sure if I should continue.

"What?" Violet asked looking up at me.

"I don't think you'd want to hear the rest." I admitted and she sighed.

"It's ok," she said, "you can continue." I hesitated for a minute.

"Aro left their fate in our hands when we had enough control over our thirst. Jane would always torture them with her gift before she killed them."

"And you?" Violet pressed and I bit my lip.

"I mainly focused on the young women that were taken," I said, "I would...more of use them to my...satisfaction before killing them." I really struggled to tell her this. Violet tensed for a second and I knew what she was thinking and quickly reassured her.

"I never did anything they didn't want," I said, "I may be a vampire, and an evil one at that; but I do have my morals. The woman that I...used were hoping I would make them immortal if they threw themselves at me." I internally rolled my eyes.

"Right," Violet muttered, "so you weren't kidding when you told me that your women make an excellent snack." I held back a chuckle, but couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Nope." I said and she sighed relaxing back into my arms.

"Am I a snack?" Violet asked and I laughed. I moved my lips to my mark on her neck and slowly lick up to her ear.

"The most delicious snack I've ever had." I said and she giggled. I lay back on the couch while I positioned Violet to straddle me. She raised her eyebrows at me and I knew why; I always liked to be on top of her and in control. I pulled her down so our chest were touching and our faces only inches apart while she kept her hands on my shoulders.

"I cried," I whispered, "the third time they set you on fire, I cried when the pain had gone." Violet moved her hands and placed them on either side of my face while I kept my arms around her. She placed her forehead to mine and closed her eyes. She stroked my hair with one hand.

"You're ok Alec," she said softly, "and thank you for opening up to me." I sighed and placed a hand in her hair then kissed her. I broke the kiss to speak.

"I'm not going to change Violet," I told her truthfully, "I truly enjoy torturing humans and killing them. You are too kind to be with me."

"I know," she smiled, "I don't want you to changed though Alec; to be honest, I like your dark side just as much as I like your nice side." I smirked feeling cocky.

"Which side do you like in bed?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Not the time Alec." She said and I sighed.

"It was worth a try." I muttered and she rolled her eyes again. She rested her head on my chest and stared at the fire while I closed my eyes and stroked her hair again. I let out a purr when she ran her fingers along my bicep in a soothing way.

I could spend an eternity in this position.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

It's been a week since we got Violet back and she's spent most of her time with Alec. I was walking in the garden with Felix when Violet came up to us and dug us to the forest behind the castle. She turned on her heel with her hands on her hips smiling.

"I have a job for you two," she said, "and if you can get it done in four days without anyone finding out; I will convince Aro to get a hug movie room with a PlayStation 4." We both had huge smiles on our faces.

"What do you need?" Felix asked and her eyes lit up with joy.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I was leaving the throne room with Jane after dinner when Violet ran up to us; more like bounced up to us.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said and handed us a couple of blind folds. After a few minutes of arguing, she forced us to put them on and led us to lord knows where.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked annoyed that I couldn't see anything.

"I don't like being blind," Jane muttered. We stopped after a while and Violet released our hands.

"Count to ten then you can take off the blind folds." She said and we did. During our counting I heard Violet run off. I took off the blind fold at ten and was shocked at what I saw. We were somewhere in the woods and there was a tree house above us. I watched Jane walk forward and pick up a note.

_An early birthday present ~ Violet_

Jane smiled brightly and pulled me towards the stairs that led up to the house. I followed her up the stars and into the black painted tree house. The inside was painted a dark red and had two cushion chairs with a book shelf already stocked on one side. On the other side was a shelf with games. There was also sketch pads for me and a violin for Jane. Violet had also hung two large paintings that she did. One was sketch on a canvas of me and Jane. The other was Aro and his brothers with me and Jane on either side. My eyes landed on a coffee table with a note on it; I picked it up and read it aloud.

_A private get away for the twins. Enjoy ~ Violet. _

I sat on a chair and smiled while Jane played her new violin. It's been a long time since she's played. I leaned back in my seat while opening a sketch pad and stared to draw while my sister played.

Violet was truly amazing.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV) **

I sat on the floor in the throne room playing a card game with Violet, Chelsea, Felix, Afton, and some of the Cullens who decided to stay for a visit. Aro was talking to Carlisle while Marcus and Caius sat in their seats reading. Alec and Jane had been gone for hours and only me, Felix, Aro, and Violet knew where they were. I was surprised at first when Violet asked me and Felix for help on building a tree house, but I did have a lot of fun. Especially whenever Violet would lecture Felix.

Violet stood up and joining in on Aro's and Carlisle's conversation when she lost the game. After putting on the puppy dog pout; Violet was finally able to get the ancients to agree to the building of a movie room. Felix and I already have the plans and the Cullen boys offered to help with the construction.

Alec and Jane walked into the room looking happier than I've ever seen. Jane ran up to Violet and gave her a hug before walking over to her mate. Alec walked up to Violet next and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He said then kissed her. I thought it was an amazing moment, especially since it was rare for Alec to been seen in such a happy mood. Unfortunately Emmett Cullen wasn't aware of that information.

"Get a room!" his voice boomed through the room and everyone laughed. Alec gave Emmett his famous death glare, but this only made everyone laugh harder. Alec rolled his eyes and drug Violet out of the room.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

It took all my strength to act annoyed at Emmet's comment, but inside I was laughing. I entwined my fingers with Violet's as we walked back to our room. As soon as we got there, I locked the door then pulled her in for a deep kiss. She moaned when I slipped my tong into her mouth and lifted her leg up my waist. I lifted her up and ran over to the bed falling on top of her.

**(M Rated! If you don't like skip to end!)**

"Impatient?" Violet teased and I laughed while undressing her. Violet took my shirt of and right as I went to remove her bra, she flipped us over and straddled my waist. I glared up at her while she smirked. She leaned down and kissed me before speaking.

"My turn to be in control lover." She said and I growled getting very hard. Violet placed her hands on my arms and held them at my side; to my great annoyance.

_'Just let her have this one Alec.'_ I chanted in my head.

Violet kissed me then moved her lips down my jaw and to my neck. She licked and nibbled her way down to my chest and I heard her purr while she planted kisses along my chest. Her hands moved to my pants and I helped her take them off along with my underwear. I groaned in need while she kissed her way down my body.

_'Control yourself Alec.'_ I told myself wanting to be in her so badly. However, her lips along my body felt so amazing and I only wish I let her do this sooner. Violet truly is-

I growled loudly and my fists clenched the blanked under me making them tear when Violet licked my shaft.

"Again." I hissed out squeezing my eyes shut. Defiantly should've let her take control a lot sooner...

She laughed and I snapped my eyes open to see her face level with mine.

"What was that?" she teased and I growled.

"Don't stop." I groaned giving up on the demanding; I will find a way to make her pay for making me beg. I moaned when she took me in her mouth and my hips bucked while I stupidly beg her not to stop. Violet licked and sucked on my shaft for lord knows how long; however, when I was close to coming she stopped and sat up smiling brightly at me.

_'Screw control.'_ I thought and flipped us over so quickly she gave a small yelp of surprise. I tore off her bra and underwear then kissed and licked her body. I purred, a smile forming on my lips as I kissed up to her ear.

"You're a little vixen aren't you?" I said and she giggled and brought my lips to hers.

"Your little vixen," she said breaking the kiss for a second. We both purred then moaned in union when I slowly pushed inside of her; I stilled just to savor this moment and looked into her eyes. After a minute I started a very slow rhythm beyond happy that it annoyed her. Our hands explored each other's bodies as we kissed and moved together. We continued this slow pace for several hours not wanting it to end. Eventually it did and Violet screamed out as her orgasm hit her hard and I growled while releasing inside of her.

**(End M Rated)**

I lay on my back while pulling Violet on top of me; both of us panting unnecessary breaths. Suddenly we heard a loud crack and the bed fell apart. The four poles fell to the ground while the feet gave in making the bed crash to the ground. Violet sighed and rolled over on her back.

"I'm going to invent a new bed," she said putting her hands in the air and moving them to express her point, "it's going to be called 'the bed that can handle vampire sex.'" I laughed and rolled on top of her.

"I like that," I said and she smiled. We were about to kiss when a knock came at the door.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?!" Felix's voice echoed into our room. I sighed and let my head fall into the base of her neck while Violet spread her arms out on the bed.

"Building a new bed!" Violet shouted and Felix laughed while walking away.

"What are we going to tell Aro?" she asked and I froze.

Crap!

Aro is going to murder me for breaking another bed...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry if the chapters haven't been very good so far, I've been really stressed with finals and have been hitting so many writer's blocks as well. I will be going on break soon though so that might help.

Thanks for reading! I'm planning on putting Vladimir and Stefan in the next chapter and they're probably going to be sitting in the same room as Alec :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Alec Loses **

**(Alec's POV)**

Violet and I sat across from Aro in his office while he sat on the other side of his desk watching us. Violet was inspecting her nails while I looking at everything except Aro. Naturally, we had to tell him about the broken bed and he wasn't happy. Marcus and Caius were also present in the room.

"Alec I don't want this to become a habit," Aro said, "this is the fifteenth time you've broken your bed in the last fifty years." I glanced over at Violet to see her raising an eyebrow at me.

"On top of that," Caius continued, "your sheets are torn to shreds; do you have any idea how much those are?"

"We know money isn't an issue for us," Marcus added, "but that doesn't mean you can't go damaging all these things."

"Alec," Aro said glaring at me when I finally looked at him.

"Sir," I said, "Violet is just as guilty as me." Violet rolled her eyes.

"While I do confess to participating," she said, "it was you who broke the headboard. The only thing I did was tear the sheets."

She got me there.

"Alec?" Aro said.

"So maybe I grabbed the headboard," I said with a shrug, "I didn't hear any objections from Violet; in fact she encouraged it. She liked the angle." I finished with a smirk at her knowing she would be bright red if she were human.

"I did like the angle," she admitted, "but how can I encourage you when you're too busy being a control freak." We heard chuckles from the other side of the office door and I recognized them as Felix, Demetri, and Jane. I let out huff and slouched down into the chair.

"Says the girl who-"

"We don't need to hear the details Alec," Marcus said raising a hand and the laughter outside increased in volume as the three walked away from the office when Caius shooed them off.

"So why are we here then?" Violet asked.

"For a couple reasons," Aro said leaning back in his seat, "one, you two need to learn how to control yourselves; I will not be constantly replacing beds for you two."

Aro scolding me about my sex life is officially THE most horrific thing on earth, I could tell Violet felt the same way.

"Two," Aro continued pulling me from my thoughts, "I believe, despite how opposed I am to it, that Violet needs to return something to Stefan; so you will take her Alec, Demetri believes they are somewhere in France." I saw Violet's face brighten up at the idea of returning to France.

"Fine." I said and he dismissed us. The second we were out of his office, Violet drug me back to our room.

"Hurry Alec," she said throwing cloths at me, "we're going to France!" I sighed and watched her throw cloths into a suit case.

I was more than willing to go to France with her; but I didn't want to see two certain Vampires.

* * *

**(Vladimir's POV)**

Stefan and I were walking across the open fields of France when we picked up on Violet's scent. A second later she appeared in front of us with the witch boy next to her.

"Stefan, Vladimir," Violet smiled in greeting then held out Stefan's favorite jacket, "here you left this behind." Stefan quickly took the jacket from her and put it on.

"Thank you child," he said giving her a small smile and Alec crossed his arms.

"Who would've thought," he said in a dark tone, "the old man has manners." Violet slapped him on the head and he cussed and glared at her.

"Apologize now Alec." She said sternly while placing her hands on her hips. They glared at each other for a minute before Alec relented.

"My apologizes." He muttered looking down at the grass and I smirked.

_'Violet - 1'_ I thought, _'Alec -0'_

"How are you doing Violet?" I asked and she smiled a little.

"Better thanks to you two." I noticed Alec's eye roll.

"All they did was allow them to hurt you," he said glaring at us.

"As if you were any better." Stefan replied glaring at him.

"Can't even fight off two vampires," Alec said with a smirk, "a child fights better than you two old idiots." Alec received another whack on the head from Violet, this time a little harder. He cussed loudly and rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Violet as she smiled at us.

_Violet - 2, Alec - 0_

We started walking along a lake as Violet told us what happened with Ethan. However, no one knows what happened to David; but she asked if we ever saw him to thank him for helping us escape. The whole time I was trying to find ways to make Alec get hit by Violet again. I may not be able to kill him anymore due to Violet, but seeing his mate put him in his place was enough for me.

"Is there any way I can reach you?" Violet asked as we were saying goodbye and Alec huffed.

"Why would you want to get in contact with old relics like them?" he said. Suddenly water from the lake rose and circled around him. In the next second he was thrown into the lake and as soon as he surfaced, a wave of water splashed on top of him.

"Alec," Violet said looking out at the lake, "don't get any hopes of us having sex tonight; now stay there until I'm finished speaking to Vladimir and Stefan." She turned to us then.

"Any way to get in contact with you?" she asked again and we shook our heads.

"We'll send letters though." I said watching Alec climb out of the water with a furious expression. Violet nodded and hugged us goodbye then turned to her mate as we slowly walked away.

"Come on Violet," I heard Alec say, "I was just playing around."

"I've seen you when you play Alec," Violet said, "you were just being a jerk."

"That's no reason to say no sex tonight," he complained then his voice lowered, "besides you're always wet for me honey."

We stopped when we heard another splash and turned around just in time to see a wave of water knock Alec off his feet and wash him half way across the clearing. Alec was on his hands and knees when the water faded. Stefan and I were holding back our laughter at this point.

"That wet enough for you honey?" Violet said crossing her arms with water still surrounding her; Alec noticed this too.

"I was thinking we could work on a puzzle tonight anyways." He said cautiously standing up, not taking his eyes of the water.

"Good boy." Violet said and she walked off with a pissed off Alec.

"Violet 10," I said, "Alec zero." Stefan chuckled.

"I guess the witch boy has been put in his place," he said, "I believe Alec loses all battles when it comes to his mate."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it's not very long, but I hope you like :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Unexpected Help **

**(Alec's POV)**

"You didn't have to be a jerk Alec," Violet scolded as we faced each other. We ran a couple miles away from Vladimir and Stefan before stopping in the middle of the woods and arguing.

"You didn't have to make me look like a weakling." I hissed a little and she rolled her eyes. I was trying to stay mad, but the way the full moon made her skin glow was making it very hard for me to stay mad.

"You were being a jerk-" she started by I quickly cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." I hissed hearing something coming towards us. Violet gave me a very confused look as I scanned the forest. A gust of wind blew a strong sent towards me that made me freeze. I quickly grabbed Violet's hand and made her run as fast as we could.

"What's going on Alec?" Violet asked as we ran.

"Wolves," I hissed, "and ones not like the pack in Washington."

"Children of the moon." She stated and I made her run faster.

"We're out numbered." I said. Within seconds two huge white wolves blocked out path making us stop. Three more appeared around us and we were backed against a tree. I stood in front of Violet and growled at the wolves. My black mist slowly came out of my hands, but the wolves caught on and three attacked me before my gift could affect them.

"Alec!"

* * *

**(Vladimir's POV)**

Stefan and I stayed by the lake after Alec and Violet left. We were in a deep discussion when we heard Violet scream. We quickly ran towards her only to stop when the scent of wolves reached us.

"Wolves." Stefan said, "and it would appear the witch boy is out numbered." We heard several growls as a fight went on.

"He deserves death by wolves." Stefan said after a second. I clenched my teeth listening to the fight.

"He does." I hissed out unsure.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I threw off two wolves form me only to be attacked by another. I took a glance at Violet who was backed against a tree with two wolves closing in on her. One wolf I threw off me tried to take a bite at my neck, but I blocked him with my arm. A second later that same wolf tore off my arm and I was tackled to the ground. I was able to kick away the wolf that tackled me, but the pain of having my arm torn off was distracting me. I stood up and was backed against a tree by three wolves while the other two closed in on Violet who was holding them off by raising rocks with her gift and throwing them at the wolves. I growled as the wolves slowly closed in on me and I started to slowly slide down the tree becoming overwhelmed with pain.

Suddenly something caught the wolves attention and a second later Vladimir and Stefan attacked and killed the two wolves closing in on Violet. I watched as they helped her run and two wolves followed them leaving me alone with the one; however, I was in no position to fight it. All I could do was growl as it closed in, but I was giving up knowing that Violet was safe. By this point I was on the ground leaning against the tree with the wolf hovering over me. I closed my eyes just waiting for the creature to attack, but it never did and I thought I heard it run off.

"I should kill you for giving up." My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Vladimir crouching by me holding my dislocated arm. I hissed as he reattached my arm and held it in place until it was healed.

"Why did you come back?" I asked in clear pain and he glared at me.

"You should be thanking me boy." He hissed and this time I glared at him.

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth, "is Violet ok?" he nodded.

"She's with Stefan at a house we ate staying in."

"There are houses out here?" I asked then felt like an idiot.

"Yes." He replied as if speaking to a child. I huffed and stood up while circling my arm, which was still hurting. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"Why did you help me?" I demanded.

"Why does it matter?" he asked and I hissed.

"Answer me Romanian." I hissed.

"Why should I Italian?" he growled. I growled and stomped in the direction of Violet's scent. Stefan ran ahead of me and I tried to run past him, but he was slightly faster.

"Alec!" Violet threw her arms around me when I arrived at a house in the middle of the woods. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled away a second later to look her over for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're asking me that?" she said, "how's your arm?"

"Fine," I replied, "but are you ok?"

"Yes." She responded with a huff. I pulled her closer to me and started to walk away with her only to be stopped by Vladimir.

"Where the hell are you going?" He hissed and I growled while Violet rolled her eyes.

"Back to our hotel." I responded.

"You shouldn't go anywhere until sunrise," Stefan said from behind us.

"They're right Alec," Violet said and I glared at her, "we don't know how many more wolves there are." I clenched my teeth together, but nodded anyways. They let us into the house and I took Violet up to a bedroom while Vladimir and Stefan stayed downstairs.

"I should call Aro." I said pulling out my cell and Violet stopped me.

"Let's wait until we get back," she said, "I don't want him sending down a bunch of guards and making Vladimir and Stefan uncomfortable." I rolled my eyes, but put my phone away anyways. I pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply. Violet broke the kiss after a minute to speak.

"You've been distracted all Day Alec," she pointed out, "mind sharing what's on your mind?" I bit my lip making her raise an eyebrow. I pulled her back in for a kiss and placed the small ring from my coat into her hand. She broke the kiss and looked at the ring while I placed my forehead against hers.

"Marry me?" I whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Cliffhanger!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Wedding**

_Before 800 AD: Alec and Jane: 18 years old_

**(Alec's POV) **

_"Brother," Jane said walking up to me from the house while I worked in the field, "I brought you some food." I smiled at her and took the half loaf of bread. _

_ "It's not much," she sighed, "but it's all I could get." _

_ "Did you eat?" I asked and she looked at the ground._

_ "Jane did you eat?" I asked again and she shook her head. I sighed and gave her the bread._

_ "I will be fine sister." She sighed but didn't argue. Jane watched me work while she ate the bread. _

_ "I heard that Coraline is getting married to Mathew." I looked up at her from my spot on the ground. _

_ "I heard." I muttered looking back down at my work. _

_ "So," she said rocking on her heels, "do you have an eye on anyone?" _

_ "Why are you asking me this sister?" Jane shrugged. _

_ "Women are becoming less available Alec." I rolled my eyes and huffed. _

_ "Sister you know we can't live that life." _

_ "I know," she murmured, "but if we could would you still want to get married?" I shook my head._

_ "Why?" Jane asked confused and I stood up._

_ "You're the only woman I love Jane," I said, "I won't ever fall for someone let alone marry them." _

* * *

_~Present time~_

I was beyond panicking as I held Violet while she stared at the ring in her hand. I'm a stupid fool; this wasn't how I was planning on asking her. I had intended to take her to the Eiffel tower this evening but those damn mutts just had to show up. The silence drug on between us and with every passing second I got more worried. I shouldn't be this panicked because she already belongs to me; we're just not married. I snapped to attention when Violet finally spoke.

"If you had asked me that a few years ago I would've said no," she said and I froze, "but now I'm ready for that, so yes Alec I will marry you." I smiled brightly and pulled her in for a deep kiss after she put the ring on.

"So I guess I'm going to need to start to plan a wedding then." Violet said after breaking the kiss. I gave her a guilty smile and she raised her eyebrow.

"Jane is already planning it." I said sheepishly, "she's kind of been waiting a long time to see me get married." Violet laughed and was about to kiss me again, but a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Violet asked and Vladimir walked in while she stepped out of my hold.

"The sun is going to be coming up soon," he said, "you two should be safe to leave now."

"Thank you." Violet smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out after she thanked Stefan then left.

* * *

_~Two Months Later~_

**(Jane's POV)**

"Hurry up Violet!" I shouted while banging on hers and Alec's door, "we have an appointment for your wedding dress shopping." I heard Alec grow loudly at my intrusion.

"Don't you dare growl at me Alec I am your sister!" I heard Violet laugh and a few minutes later she stepped out of the room ready to leave.

"So is it just us two?" she asked and I smiled while nodding.

"Aro is paying," I said, "he said you can get whatever you want."

"He doesn't have to do that." She said but stopped when I glared at her.

_~2 hours later~_

"I don't like that one either." I said while sitting in a set looking over the dress Violet had on. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it my choice?" she said, "it's my wedding after all." She got me there.

"Just try on the next dress." I said and she rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room to change.

"How is she doing?" a lady that worked at the shop asked.

"Not so good," I replied and she frowned, "do you have like a catalogue or something?" she smiled and grabbed a catalogue from the counter and gave it to me.

"All the dresses here are in the store." I nodded and flipped through the pages then glanced up when Violet walked out in a big puffy dress.

"I feel like cupcake." She muttered and I laughed. Violet grabbed another dress and went back into the dressing room. When she closed the door I returned my attention to the catalogue only to freeze.

"Hay," I said to the lady and she looked up at me, "this dress." I said point to the dress. She looked at the picture and looked back at me.

"With the Veil?" she asked after hesitating and I nodded.

"It's our most expensive dress." She said and I glared at her.

"That won't be a problem." I said and she quickly walked off to get the dress. I sat in the my chair nearly bouncing while Violet put on the dress I choose. She walked out and my eyes lit up with joy.

"Well?" I asked jumping up.

"This is the perfect dress."

* * *

_~Three Months Later: Day of Wedding~_

**(Aro's POV)**

"I hear that you're giving Violet away." Carlisle said walking up to me while covens around us talked and gathered in the garden.

"I am," I replied with a smile, "she let me adopt her as my daughter." Carlisle smiled while Esme walked up to us.

"I'm glad she did." He said and Jane pulled me away saying it was time to get Violet.

**(Alec's POV)**

"So I'm guess that since I'm your best man," Demetri said as we stood at the front of the isle, "I thought you hated me."

"Oh I'm still planning out your murder," I said with a smirk, "but since you became my first friend, despite how much I tried to avoid you." Demetri chuckled.

"Well you couldn't avoid me while you were locked in the dungeons for the majority of your newborn phase." I huffed instead of responding. During our conversation people took their seats letting us know that the wedding was starting. I stood at the front with Demetri on the step below me.

"Here comes the bride." He said with a wink making me roll my eyes. The door opened and Aro appeared with Violet while I stopped breathing. Just when I thought she couldn't get more beautiful.

**(Violet's Dress/Veil: On Profile Page Under Chapter 23) **

**(Jewelry: On Profile Page Under Chapter 23) **

**(Hair: On Profile Page Under Chapter 23)**

**(Bouquet: On Profile Page Under Chapter 23) **

Violet smiled while grabbing my hand and standing next to me. I looked down at our hands and noticed that she was wearing the promise ring I gave her on her right ring finger. I smiled down at her and she winked at me. We stood there as Carlisle read and made us repeat vows. As he read my mind drifted off.

_I walked along a path on the outside of town to go get water from the nearby stream. Jane was back at the house making us some dinner. Today was our nineteenth birthday and one of our father's house keepers got us a lot of food. Mai has been the house keeper since Jane and I were born; she was the one person in this town who actually saw us as people. _

_ "Look who it is," I was pulled from my thought and looked up to see Mathew, William, and George walking up to me. They were my age and sons of the three wealthiest men in the village; excluding my father. _

_ "It's one of the witch twins," William smirked, "where's that witch sister of your?" I glared at him. _

_ 'Don't lose your temper Alec.' I chanted in my head. I crossed my arms and clenched my fists._

_ "So tell us," George said, "how many women have turned you down on a marriage proposal?" I glared and continued to walk down the trail while sidestepping them. _

_ "There is no woman in this world that will want to be your wife and there never will be." Mathew called after me. _

Carlisle pulled me from my thoughts when he finished speaking and looked at me.

"You may kiss the bride." Violet laughed when I blinked a couple time dazed due to my previous occupied thought. I turned to her and pulled her in for a kiss after we exchanged rings.

"Will you tell me what you had distracted later?" she whispered so only I could hear.

"What do I get in return?" I teased and she laughed then brought her lips back to mine. Everyone broke off to go to where the reception was being held; in the throne room. Jane bounced up to me and Violet.

**(Rings: On Profile Page Under Chapter 23)**

"Pictures!" she said smiling with Alice right behind her with a camera. Violet and I groaned in union while the two drug us around the garden. After several hours the reception died down and Violet and I got ready to leave for the airport.

"The bags are loaded up." I said walking into the room where Violet was changing into something more comfortable. She smiled and took my hand as we walked out of the room. We said goodbye to everyone before walking out of the castle. Felix dropped us off at the airport where the private jet was waiting. I loaded the jet while Violet said goodbye to Felix who sped off. We were boarding the jet when Vladimir and Stefan appeared on the run way.

"Hay." Violet smiled running up to them and gave them a hug.

"We wanted to give these to you before you took off." Vladimir said and they each handed her small wrapped boxes.

"Sorry Violet," Stefan said, "but we can't stay any longer." With that they each gave her one last hug and ran off. Violet and I sat in our seats as the jet took off. She opened the gifts Vladimir and Stefan got her. They each gave her a bracelet with purple gems which she put on right away.

"So what were you thinking about when Carlisle was speaking." Violet asked and I shrugged.

"Just some things that happened in my human life." I said and paused, "just I spent my whole human life and a lot of my immortal life believing that I would never get married." I turned to her and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you for being mine." I said breaking the kiss for a minute. She smiled and brought my lips back to hers. I tried to pull up her shirt, but she stopped me and pulled away.

"You're going to have to wait." She said with a smirk and pulled out her sketch pad. I huffed and looked out the window and after a while I allowed my mind to drift again.

* * *

_"Well you two have gotten past the newborn phase," Aro said as Jane and I stood in front of him, "on top of it you two were responsible for the defeat of the Romanians. I'm very proud of both of you." Jane smiled and I held back my own grin. Two years ago Aro saved us from being burned alive; we've been loyal to him every since._

_"Now that you two are in control," Aro continued standing up, "I'm comfortable telling you that we have several of your former villagers here."_

_"What?" Jane hissed a little and Aro sighed._

_"When we saved you we also took several villagers as servants. We gave you some for your first meal, but the others have been living in the servants quarters on the other side of the castle."_

_"Is that why we weren't allowed over there?" I asked and he nodded._

_"We've also restricted them to that part so you two wouldn't come across them. Now we will are having them come here and work where you two will be present." Aro sat back down._

_"You two are at the top of the guard now so you are allowed to use them if you need," he leaned back and his look became serious, "however we need servants here so please don't go killing them all; if you wish to kill them ask me first." We both nodded and he dismissed us._

_"What are you smiling about sister?" I asked as we walked back to our rooms._

_"Aro said we couldn't kill them," she said with a smirk, "but he never said we couldn't torture them." I smirked at her words._

_"True." I replied._

_"Alec, Jane." Demetri said walking into the library, "Aro needs to see you in the throne room." We nodded and walked to the room only to stop at the closed doors when we heard heartbeats. Jane huffed and I opened the door for her and followed her in. The second we entered the room we heard several gasps. I took a quick glance at them to see who Aro kept as servants. I noticed William, George, Mathew, Mathew's wife, and several other younger men and women from the village. _

_ "Jane, Alec," Aro said in his cheery tone making us look at him, "don't pay attention to the servants we have a trial to get over with." We stood next to each other in our usual spot by the stair near Caius. Right on cue Demetri walked in with a male vampire and a human girl. _

_ "Well," Aro said, "Luck have you changed your mind on turning Lucy?" _

_ "No," Luke hissed, "I will not change her." Aro sighed and looked at me then motioned me to grab the girl. I flashed next to her and grabbed her arm with one hand and held her neck with the other while she tried to struggle. Luke tried to fight against Demetri who had a strong hold on him. I glanced over at my former villagers to see them backed against the wall clearly terrified over me and Jane; however, Mathew's young wife looked deep in thought at the moment. _

_ "Luke," Aro said making me look at him, "you broke laws and for that your sentence is death; Jane." Aro looked at my sister who smirked and used her gift on Luke to make him stop struggling. The human's heats picked up in pace at what they saw and a second later Demetri dismembered Luke and set him on fire. The girl struggled against my hold clearly knowing what was going to happen next. Aro turned to the servants then. _

_ "You have things to do-" he was cut off when the girl under my hold started to yell. All eyes were on us and I looked at Aro waiting. However he ignored her and continued to talk to the villagers. _

_ "You will be cleaning up the wing where the elite guard stays," he said, "you will do what they ask and keep their room spotless, but don't bother them when they are present." Aro was going to continue, but an angry Caius growled out. _

_ "Alec silence that woman!" he growled making the other humans jump. I glanced at Aro who sighed then nodded. _

_ "Don't kill her Alec," Aro said, "I still have a few more questions." I was annoyed, but obeyed his orders and allowed my black mist to take away her sensed. The girl went limp in my arms and the people gasped again. Aro dismissed everyone and I followed Jane to where our rooms were. _

_ "I was looking forward to killing her." I muttered and Jane snickered. I walked down the hall after Jane walked off to see Demetri. The hall I turned into was occupied by William, George, Mathew, Mathew's wife and a couple more young girls from the village. I was going to completely ignore them and walk into my room, but Mathew (stupidly) stopped me. _

_ "Alec you must have Aro let us go." He said and all eyes were on me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him making his heart race in fear. _

_ "Why should I do that?" I hissed and he backed away, "why should I help the vermin who wrongfully burned me and my sister alive and make our lives hell for nineteen years." Mathew's wife stepped forward a little. _

_ "What can we give you to help us?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes and I glared then smirked and looked at everyone then back to Mathew. _

_ "You don't understand do you?" I said with a death glare, "for nineteen years you people tortured me and my sister calling us the 'witch twins.'" I stepped closer to Mathew who looked beyond terrified, "well you got what you wanted. Jane and I have become the witch twins you believed us to be." With that I continued to walk down the hall towards my room. _

I jumped when Violet poked me and she started to laugh. I relaxed back in my seat as she cuddled up to me and turned on a move. I kissed her forehead and smiled happy that she was my wife.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Next chapter will be the past.

Please Review though because I'm starting to lose confidence in my stories.

I will not be able to update until after Jan. 2 going out of town so sorry :( I will be writing though.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Soul Mates **

_~Twelve hundred years ago~_

**(Alec's POV)**

I sat in my room reading with my feet resting on a table. The lit fire warmed up my room even though I didn't need it to be warm. It has been six months since Aro told Jane and me about our formal villagers becoming servants in the castle. Jane has been constantly making their lives hell and eventually Aro had to tell her to back off. I've just ignored them with the occasional death glares making them run away.

My hand froze in the middle of turning the page when my room door opened. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Coraline, Mathew's eighteen year old wife, came in to change the sheets on my rarely used bed. I refocused my attention back on the book in my hands as she slowly changed the sheets.

"Alec." She said and I froze beyond angry that she was bothering me again. My whole body tensed when she sat right next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her lift her hand and move it close to my face. In one swift movement I grabbed her wrist and tightened my hold making her wince.

"Do not touch me." I hissed closing my book and glaring at her. She swallowed clearly afraid, but made no attempt to move her hand from my hold. Instead she moved closer to me and leaned forward while I glared.

"I just have a question." She said in a flirty tone. I huffed while releasing her wrist.

"You are testing my patience." I hissed and she bit her lip, but didn't give up.

"I just wanted to know what I can give you to become an immortal." This made my anger vanish and I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said and she moved closer to me.

"What can I give you," she asked, "to have you turn me?" I huffed and reopened my book.

"Nothing," I replied and tensed again when she placed her hand on my upper thigh.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a slutty tone. In one quick movement I pushed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her pinning her down.

"You're walking down a very dangerous road Coraline," I said darkly, "don't get yourself into something you can't handle."

"Oh I'm sure I can handle you." She said and I glared at her. I got off her and pulled her up then drug her out of my room.

"Why would I want to be with a weak human," I said standing in my doorway, "when I already have tons of vampire women coming to me." With that I closed my door in her face and returned to my book.

* * *

It's been two months since Coraline tried to throw herself at me. She hasn't given up either; every time she comes into my room she tries to seduce me. I was walking down the hall to the throne room because Aro needed me and Jane. When I entered the room the human servants were there and I walked over and stood by my sister.

"Alec glad you could join us," he said, "I'm planning on throwing another ball and am asking that everyone leaves the humans alone to decorate." I was wondering why I had to be here. Aro then dismissed the human; all except Mathew and Coraline.

"You two have been causing too many issues for me." Aro said then looked at me and Jane. I knew he was giving us permission to kill them, but I was honestly enjoying Coraline's desperation; why waist my only form of entertainment?

"You can kill Mathew sister." I murmured so quietly so the humans wouldn't hear me. I walked forward to Aro and placed my hand in his for a second. He raised an eyebrow but nodded at my request anyways. In the next second I was grabbing Coraline's arm and pulling her out of the room as Jane walked towards Mathew. I took her to my room and let her go and sat on my bed while looking her over.

"That was a warning for you Coraline," I said, "the next time you will not live; you will die like Mathew." Her eyes widened for a second then she composed herself.

"Why did you save me?" I huffed and appeared in front of her then pushed her against the wall.

"I didn't save you," I said, "I simply prolonged your life for my entertainment." I expected her to be afraid, but instead she smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think you saved me because you like me." She said with confidence.

Nope I'm done with her now. But why waste a perfect chance to pass some time? The only problem was that I had to act like I actually wanted her...which I guess wouldn't be that hard since she's beautiful.

**(Rated M just to be safe)**

I leaned down and kissed her moving my hands to her waist. She moaned when I slipped my tong into her mouth and moved my hands up her body to undo her corset. She jumped a little when I quickly removed her dress then moved her hands to my shirt. I quickly turned us around and fell on top of her onto my bed. I moved her to the center while taking off my cloths and moving my lips over her body.

I had to clench my fists into the sheets while I moved my lips over her body. I've been with several women over the years, but this was my first time being in bed with a human. My throat burned as the smell of her blood surrounded me. It took all my strength to not kill her before I was done, but I won't be able to hold out much longer.

With that in mind I parted her legs as she held onto my shoulders. I quickly pushed into her and moved fast and hard. I was truly shocked when she kept up with my pace. I growled and moved my hands to her waist while thrusting harder. After a while she reached her high and I soon followed, but I didn't stop.

For the next several hours I went several rounds with her. She was getting tired like all weak humans. I made her come one last time before pulling out of her and falling onto my back. I let her fall asleep in my bed only because I knew she was too tired to scream as I drank from her; that and I didn't want to get blood on my bed. I got dressed and walked out of my room only to be stopped by Aro.

**(End M Rated) **

"Dear Alec." He said, "I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

"Caius wants to set an example to our servants on what happens when they disobey us." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at what he said next.

* * *

I stood with my sister in the throne room facing the damn humans. Aro wanted me and Jane in here and told me one reason why, but wouldn't tell me why Caius wanted us here. All eyes focused on Coraline when she walked into the room fully clothed, but looking very tired.

"We are serious about punishments in Volterra," Aro said standing up as Coraline stood in the center of the room looked too confident; "my brother Caius believes it's time to show you exactly what happens when you disobey us, Alec." Aro looked at me and I appeared by Coraline. I grabbed her arms and spun her so she was facing the villagers and her back was to me. I smirked when her heart picked up clearly realizing her situation. I took one glance at Caius who nodded then bit into her neck. She screamed loudly and I heard the other humans whimpering. I drank slowly just to let her screams echo through the room and after a while she ran dry; I released the now dead human and her body fell to the ground making the other humans cry in fear. I licked the blood off my lips and returned to my spot next to Jane.

"Do you humans understand now?" Caius said standing up with a smirk.

"You pathetic humans are responsible for Alec and Jane being here," he continued and I crossed my arms while Jane smirked, "and the only reason why you're still alive is because we want you to witness what you created. Your 'witch twins' are the most powerful and feared vampires in the world and it's all thanks to you." They all looked at us in fear finally understanding that there was no hope for them. Jane and I would kill them off one by one in the most painful ways.

Each and every one of them are going to pay for what they did to mean and my sister. They will regret burning us alive; I would make sure of it.

* * *

_~Present Time~_

"Earth to Alec!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at a worried Violet. We were laying on our bed at the beach house in the Caribbean. We've been on our honeymoon for a week now. Violet was hovering over me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked touching my cheek and I smiled a little while grabbing her hand.

"I am thankful." I said and she looked beyond confused.

"huh?" I smiled and rolled on top of her.

"I am thankful that the villagers burned me and Jane alive." I said and her confused expression increased.

"I don't understand Alec." She said and I kissed her deeply.

"Because," I continued, "if they didn't burn us then Aro may have never found us. I am thankful now because they were responsible for giving me a life where I could live an eternity with you." Her confused look turned to one of understanding and she smiled while bringing my lips to hers.

"So you don't hate me anymore." She teased clearly referring to how I treated her when we first met. I shook my head and smiled.

"I was full of hatred towards humans," I said, "I still am; but even when you were human you helped me learn to love so-" she cut me off by kissing me then pulled away to speak.

"So hate can turn to love." She smiled and I laughed. For the rest of the night I just held her in my arms both of us content with just laying under the covers in a peaceful silence listening to the waves crash up onto the beach.

I know that we will fight in the future because no relationship is perfect.

I know we will continue to fall more in love because of our fights.

I know that over time I will be able to completely open up to her and she will always be there to listen.

Violet proved that she accepts me for who I am and will never try to change me.

I will never try to change Violet either.

I know I may lose Violet to her free spirit sometime and will have to let her go for a while.

But in the end she will always be mine.

No matter how far apart we will be or how angry we are at one another.

We will always belong to each other because we are _Soul Mates_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Was able to finish this before I left on my vacation. Another story completed! :)

I will think about putting in an epilogue while I'm away.

Please Please Review! Give me your thoughts on the story, be honest. What did you like? And what didn't you like? Your reviews encourage me to update and they also help me improve on my writing :)

I have plans for a couple more stories, but I'm going to finish up some of my others first.

HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

Also I do take story requests :)


End file.
